Why Change?
by VioletCherry342
Summary: "So, let me get this straight," David asked, shaking his head. "You, Kurt Hummel, want my help being more of a 'guy'...So Blaine doesn't stray?" The singer didn't seem to like how he rephrased the question, but he let out a sigh and nodded. "Exactly."
1. Princess Ariel's Flirty Crab

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Kurtofsky, some Seblaine, starts with Klaine but is <em>not<em> a Klaine fic.**  
><strong>Author: VioletCherry342<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Possible spoilers for Episode 3.05, pretty much an AU after that. Occasional jerk!Blaine, bad language, smuttyness of the Kurtofsky nature...etc. ;)<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I have any affiliation with Glee...Sadly.<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceDrama/Humor**  
><strong>Rating: T. Could become M in later chapters.<br>**_Still considering myself Klainofsky, so no flames please :P Not sure I'm any good with Kurtofsky fics just yet.. -I take it back! I'm Kurtofsky, TYVM.._

* * *

><p>Kurt forced a grin at his boyfriend when he walked into the coffee shop that Saturday, kissing his soft lips when he leaned down to retrieve said action. It's not like he was mad at Blaine - not really - it's just that . . . he was a jealous spot-light whore and he'd desperately wanted to play Tony...or at least someone...not get written off..laughed at..called "Too feminine" only to have the role be stolen by his BOYFRIEND, of all people. Thank you, Artie.<p>

Not to mention, Blaine had been missing their dates lately, and frankly, Kurt was surprised Blaine had come to this meeting at all.

"Hey," Said the dark haired boy, flashing his award-winning, heart melting grin. Kurt's heart fluttered.

"Hey," He replied, somewhat halfheartedly, returning the smile with one of his own, sweet ones.

Blaine noticed almost instantly. "You okay?"

"Fine," He snapped back a little too quickly. "How were the Warblers?"

Blaine looked a bit thrown off by the attitude Kurt showed, but he shrugged it off quickly and replied, "They're great.. They miss 'The Klaine', as they call it."

Kurt snorted. "Well, I doubt they'll all transfer, so they'll have to deal with it."

Blaine chuckled, nodding. "Well, they have a new victim there, so that should tide them over."

Kurt gasped dramatically. "The great Blaine Anderson has already been replaced? The horror!"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, my reign of fame has come to an end.."

"Now you're headed in a New Direction, though," Kurt said, reaching across the table to hold Blaine's hand, which the younger boy snatched up quickly, that boyish grin crossing his face. "So, who came in and tried to stand in my baby's shoes?"

"Hmm?" Blaine asked. "Oh. Uh...His name is Sebastian Smythe. He's kinda flirty..."

"With who? Wes?" Kurt lifted a brow. "No, wait, he's gay? Do they have a pool of who they want in charge or something?"

"I don't know," Blaine said softly, still smiling, cleverly avoiding Kurt's question. But Kurt picked it up.

"He...wasn't flirting with you, was he?"

"Well...Yeah, but..." Kurt retracted his hand when Blaine hesitated, holding it just out of his reach, and Blaine pouted adorably, pleadingly. "Aw, Kurt, no..It didn't matter to me, I promise."

"Then why are you all space cadet?" He asked.

"What?"

"You've been missing our date nights, Blaine," Kurt said, keeping the annoyed expression in place and barely shielding the hurt in his voice.

Blaine shifted. "I'm sorry.."

Those eyes..That face..Kurt internally groaned and set his hand back down over Blaine's, letting his boyfriend relax again.

Why did Blaine look all doe-eyed when he'd said "Sebastian"? Why did the kid have an effect on him? Kurt didn't like that, not at all, and after a few more minutes of small talk he asked, "So, what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Ariel's crab," He verified.

Blaine snorted. "Oh..Well..He's...Meh. He's kind of like Santana; very in-your-face and smug... And he ruined the school uniform, you would've died.."

"I died when I got handed a uniform in the first place." Kurt forced a snicker, not liking how Blaine didn't protest to answering his question about Crab Boy. He also didn't seem to notice the raging jealousy in Kurt's eyes, and that angered him further.

"True.." Blaine smiled. "But you weren't prancing around with your tie loose, shirt undone, with some black wife beater... I'll be shocked if he doesn't get himself thrown out of that school."

"What the hell? Did his parents think it was a rehab?"

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand as the taller boys heart melted at the sound.

"Probably...He did sort of smell like smoke."

Smell...? How the hell did Blaine know what this guy smelled like? How close was this guy? Was he flirting or were they friggin' groping here? What the hell!

"Kurt?" Blaine asked when his boyfriend just sat there staring. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Kurt lied, using his free hand to sip at his coffee. "Why wouldn't I be?"

**...oOo...**

"_Bonne journée__, la classe__!_" Ms. Effie Finch said with her typical IAmSoMuchBetterThanThee tone. David Karofsky rolled his eyes, just trying to duck out of this damned class before he'd be spotted, but he was not that lucky. "_Monsieur _Karofsky_? Un __instant s'il vous plaît._"

He groaned, glaring at Azimio when he snickered, moving back over by Ms. Finch's desk. "Yo?"

"_Comment allez-vous__, David?_" She asked.

David blinked.

"_C'est_ _bien?_" She sighed. "_Jeune homme, je crains que vous échouez dans mon cours... Et que vous le savez déjà, j'en suis sûr._"

"What in the hell are you saying?" David snapped after she continued to blab in a language he really didn't want nor need to understand.

She stared, then spoke in her normal, English, understandable language. "David, you're failing my class, and you know it."

"So what?" He asked, shrugging.

"So what is that if you fail this class, you will be taken off the football team-and it is not my choice!" She lifted a delicate hand when he tried to protest. "It is the choice of Coach Shannon Beiste, and I would appreciate if you respected her wishes."

"You can't kick me off the team," He said desperately. Football was all he had separating him from 'The In-Crowd' and the 'Fat-Asses', like Zizes. And if you think David cares that that's rude, you need your head checked. Sure, Zizes would kick your ass if you said that to her, and she was a badass in her own right, but he really did not like the chick. She cut off Puckerman's balls and wore them around her neck and he didn't even care. It was disgusting. Ugh. "Please.."

"You need to get your grades up, Mr. Karofsky. In a timely fashion. The only thing I can see happening to keep you on football team is a tutor."

"I can't _afford_ a tutor, Ms. Finch," He admitted, biting his lip. Sure, his dad could probably afford twenty seven tutors for every subject, but he already felt like a failure now that he'd been expelled for being a bully, and Paul was sure to point that out every now and again, so he'd be paying for that tutor with the money he didn't have.

She just shrugged. "I do not know what to say..Perhaps ask one of your friends to assist you?"

David sighed; All of his friends were as thick as he was when it came to this language.

He was _so_ screwed.

"Can I go?"

Ms. Finch nodded, and David hightailed it out of there. If he hadn't had his head down, he might not have ran directly into Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...I know I should be updating NJAG but this came to my mind and I figured I should write it down before I forgot..haha So! Please review, because that would be really sweet of you, and I love all my Kurtofsky girlsboys, soooo...Yeah. Haha =]  
>Back to NJAG.. xD<strong>

**Oh, and I don't speak a _lick_ of French, so that's all according to Google translate...haha :P**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION (GOOGLE-ness, and Anon-Reviewer, angie):<strong>

**_Bonne journée__, la classe__!_**  
><strong>Good day, class!<strong>

**_Monsieur _Karofsky_? Un __instant s'il vous plaît.  
><em>Mr. Karofsky? One moment, please.**

****_Comment allez-vous, David?  
><em>****How are you, David?****

**__C'est_ _bien?  
><em>_That well?**

**_Jeune homme, je crains que vous échouez dans mon cours... Et que vous le savez déjà, j'en suis sûr. _  
>Young man, I'm afraid you are failing my class... Which you already know, I am sure.<strong>


	2. Gut Wrenching Insecurity

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt practically hissed, narrowing his eyes viciously at the much larger boy in front of him. "So help me, if you shove me into that locker, I will kick your ass."<p>

David lifted a brow, wondering if little Fancy had really just said that. "Will you now?"

"Do not make me claw your eyes out, Karofsky," He said, his voice practically begging _'Try me!'_ David took a step back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.." David commented.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, someone did." Kurt gave David a look that made the other boy want to cringe, genuinely shocked such a tiny vessel could hold so much fury.

"What the hell happened?"

Kurt ignored him, storming into the school room then.

**...oOo...**

Kurt sat, holding Blaine's smaller hand in his as they adjusted to the fold out seats of Dalton's auditorium. Blaine had been the first to mention the concert they were doing, to which Kurt had been trying to convince Blaine of better things they could be doing, which involved an intense session in his bed, but then Wes and Dave and all of them damned Warblers texted them both and begged, pleaded and cried until they broke and fell to their every command. It had been a week since his and Blaine's little conversation, and he'd missed two more meetings. Kurt was getting beyond annoyed, and he wasn't about to give up the opportunity to be with Blaine, even if it was just to hold his hand.

The boys were calling this their warm up to sectionals, because they have every intent on beating Kurt and Blaine this year ("The Klaine" snorted), and then they introduced themselves as the Dalton Academy Warblers.

The beat was familiar, something recent, but the boy who broke free from the group was not a face he'd seen before. His hair was short and unruly, a dirty, dark blonde and a mischievous grin on his rosy pink lips. The voice that spilled from those lips was slick like honey.

"_Everybody's lookin' for love_  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Ain't that the reason you're at this club?<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

His dark eyes locked on Blaine quickly, watching the younger boy flush. He smirked, making a gesture to Kurt with the line,

_"You ain't gonna find it dancin' with him_  
><em>No<em>  
><em>I gotta better solution for ya, boy<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

Kurt blanched, his gray eyes widening in annoyance. He might've forgotten about Sebastian's presence, and if he hadn't, they wouldn't be there right now. The fact Blaine was being serenaded by this twerp made Kurt want to scream.

_"Just leave with me now_  
><em>Say the word, and we'll go<em>  
><em>I'll be your teacher<em>  
><em> I'll show you the ropes<em>  
><em>You'll see a side of love you've never known<em>  
><em>I can see it goin' down<em>  
><em>We're goin' down<em>

Blaine flushed when the tap of his feet caused attention to purposely go to his...area. Kurt noticed.

_"In my head_  
><em>I see you all over me<em>  
><em>In my head <em>  
><em>You fulfill my fantasy<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>You'll be screamin' ooh-o-o-oh<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's goin' down<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's goin' down<em>  
><em>In my head<em>

Kurt literally felt his jaw go slack when the boys in the back picked up the lyrics, and Sebastian crushed himself against the microphone stand, breathing heavily, groaning and breathing the "Yeah..yeah.." part all the while keeping his eyes hooked to Blaine, who was gawking with his lips sucked into his mouth. The honey suckle voice picked up once again though, and he released the microphone so he could walk to the side of the stage Blaine was closer to.

_"Some dudes know all the right things to say_  
><em>A-ay<em>  
><em>When it comes down to it, it's all just game<em>  
><em>A-ay<em>  
><em>Instead of talkin'<em>  
><em>Let me demonstrate<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Get down to business and skip foreplay<em>  
><em>A-ay<em>

Kurt was about to scream at, kick, scratch and punch this guy, but he snapped out of his annoyance when Blaine's hand began to slacken. Kurt squeezed, looking over at his dazed boyfriend, and felt his stomach drop a little when the dark haired boy didn't respond.

His anger was replaced by a gut wrenching insecurity.

_"Just leave with me now_  
><em>Say the word, and we'll go (We can go)<em>  
><em>I'll be your teacher<em>  
><em>I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes)<em>  
><em>You'll see a side of love you've never known (Never known)<em>  
><em>I can see it goin' down<em>  
><em>We're goin' down<em>

_"In my head (In my head, Baby)_  
><em>I see you all over me (All over me)<em>  
><em>In my head <em>  
><em>You fulfill my fantasy (Fulfill my fantasy!)<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>You'll be screamin' ooh-o-o-oh<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's goin' down<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's going down<em>  
><em>In my head<em>

_"Break it down!  
>(C'mon!) <em>

_"Ayo..._  
><em>Ayo...<em>  
><em>Ayo...<em>

_(Let's go!)_

_"Oooh, You're singing to me, baby, in my head right now_

_"Ayo..._  
><em>Ayo...<em>  
><em>Ayo...<em>

_(C'mon! Yeah!)_

Sebastian's eyes tore away from Blaine for half a second, looking at Kurt with a smirk, giving his boyfriend a gesture with his hand so the Gleek would know whom he was referring to.

_"Oooh, He'll be screamin' out, when it all goes down _

Kurt's face flushed with anger, and he tore his hand away from Blaine, hoping to instill some sort of reaction.

He received not even a glance.

_"Just leave with me now_  
><em>Say the word, and we'll go (We can go)<em>  
><em>I'll be your teacher<em>  
><em>I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes)<em>  
><em>You'll see a side of love you've never known (Never known)<em>  
><em>I can see it goin' down<em>  
><em>We're goin' down<em>

_"In my head (Head)_  
><em>I see you all over me<em>  
><em>In my head (Head)<em>  
><em>You fulfill my fantasy<em>  
><em>In my head (Head)<em>  
><em>You'll be screamin' ooh-o-o-oh (Ooh!)<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's goin' down<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's goin' down<em>  
><em>In my head<em>

_"In my head_  
><em>I see you all over me (I'm all over you, baby)<em>  
><em>In my head <em>  
><em>You fulfill my fantasy (Fantasies, oh)<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>You'll be screamin' ooh-o-o-oh<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's goin' down<em>  
><em>In my head<em>  
><em>It's goin' down<em>  
><em>In my head"<em>

The stage went black as the lights went off, and Kurt forced himself to clap for the other boys, when all he really wanted to do was leave.

**...oOo...**

"I just don't get it," Kurt complained during the intermission. "Sure, he's good and all, but I was just as good if not better than him, and it took me about a decade to get a DUET with you. I never had a solo at this school, and he's been here all of...what? Two weeks?"

"Three," Blaine corrected. Kurt glared. "I think the only thing is that they don't have anyone they've called star yet...So they're pushing him out to see if anyone likes him. It's not personal."

Kurt just continued to glare at him.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand, trying to force him into responding. "You're better though, and you know it."

Yeah, but do you? Kurt thought. After a brief pause, he let Blaine hold his hand, only to want to yank it back when his honey eyes shot back to the stage when the short break was over.

Kurt needed to come up with something...Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI, my thought is the Warblers are in the parentheses, doing the background music like always... And that little bit at the beginning, I thought would be longer, but...Meh. Just pretend it was on the last chapter :P Haha<strong>

**BTW: Thanks for the info on the French, "angie"! =]**


	3. He Asked Me Out! Wanna Come?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"David Carlos Karofsky!" Kurt shrieked. He was so sick of running into him, literally. Everyday so far he had collided chests with the footballer, typically around the corners, and always he felt that usual pang of panic that he was going to get shoved into the wall or drug into a locker room to get smacked around without being caught. And when his silvergreen eyes shot up to see David, blushing and looking just as embarrassed as he did, he always got agitated. Not that it was David's fault, at all, but Blaine had him wired, and David is just there, and Kurt needs something to yell at. "Is it _impossible_ for you to watch where the hell you're going? For Gagasake, there are other people in the world besides _you_!"

"There was _so_ much wrong with that rant," David said, appearing to completely deflect Kurt's annoyance. "First of all, my middle name is not Carlos. Second; Gagasake? And third, are you overreacting or what? I didn't see you! Sorry if that's a 'problem'."

Kurt huffed. "You are _not_ helping me."

"I wasn't expecting to help you?" David stated. "I'm just trying to walk to class, here.."

Kurt, obviously not enjoying the fact that he was losing this argument, decided that he would take it out on David's clothing instead. He crossed his arms and pouted his lips, his face flushed in complete and utter fury. "Do you ever take that thing off? I mean, good Lord, it's like having one of those is a right of passage. Like you're telling everyone you play sports. We know. We can tell from the bruises on our back from the lockers."

David looked down at his varsity jacket before looking back at Kurt and rolling his eyes. What the fuck? Why did he need this right now? He'd bugged, begged, harassed and nearly threatened his friends, none of them know French. He did the same to his parents, practically on his hands and knees begging and pleading for a tutor, but his dad got sick of hearing his sons voice and walked out, and his mom gave him the worst pep talk ever; told him he just needed to keep his chin up, and accept different cultures. Like it's his fault he has _no_ _fucking_ _idea_ what Ms. Finch was saying!

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Kurt made a short "Hmmph!" sound in the form of a heavy, brisk sigh, and his eyes widened then. "Nothing. Goodbye."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," David said, grabbing Kurt's upper arm when he turned away. He winced at the look of fear that crossed Kurt's features, before those lips that had haunted him since he stole that kiss the last year. Would he ever admit this? Not even with a gun pointed between his eyes. "What the hell?"

Kurt twisted his arm out of David's grasp. "Try to watch where you're going next time," He said, his eyes darting to the lockers once again before he took off in the opposite direction. Curious as to why little Fancy Hummel just became as skittish as David's mothers stupid cat, Spook, he looked over his shoulder and saw that those translucent eyes had locked onto the back of none other than Blaine Anderson's head. He was having what appeared to be a very deep conversation with Rachel Berry. And holy hell, he was wearing the most ridiculous hat ever. David's eye twitched.

Then the question popped up in his head.

Why the fuck would Hummel be avoiding his boyfriend?

**...oOo...**

"Sooo," Blaine said during a short break in Glee. He had that tone. His "I-Have-This-Queston-Well-Kind-Of-An-Idea-And-I-Think-It's-Great-But-You'll-Probably-Hate-It-So-I'm-Gonna-Use-My-Most-Adorable-Voice-And-Puppy-Dog-Eyes-So-You-Don't-Get-Super-Duper-Mad-At-Me-And-Then-I-Shall-Guilt-Trip-You-Into-Doing-It-Even-Though-You-Really-Really-_Really_-Don't-Want-To!" tone. He hadn't said it, but Kurt was almost 100% sure he used that tone when he came out to his parents...

"Sooo," Kurt echoed, turning his attention to his boyfriend after he tore his death-glare away from Rachel. He loved the girl now, she was one of his best friends by now, but just because she had a good voice did not permit her to smack Blaine on the ass. Grr. Kurt blinked twice when he finally registered that look of complete innocence on Blaine's face, and narrowed his eyes in question. "What are you plotting, Katy Perry?"

Blaine blushed and looked down, grinning as he leaned into Kurt for a brief moment before timidly stating. "Um...So...I ran into Sebastian again-"

"Is that so?" Kurt snapped, narrowing his eyes further. Dear Sweet Gaga, if he heard another word about this crab he swore he was gonna explode. Every single time they were together anymore it was "Sebastian this!" and "Sebastian that!" Hell, the remainder of last weeks date had circled the topic of the concert and how amazing Sebastian was, and Blaine thought it was an honor to be replaced by someone with such raw talent.. Kurt felt himself begin to steam.

"Yes," Blaine stated, once again completely oblivious to Kurt's displeasure. "And...well..."

"Well..what?" Kurt hissed.

"He asked me on a date."

And Kurt nearly fell off his chair, literally and mentally. "Excuse me?"

"What, Kurt?"

Kurt flushed seventeen shades of crimson when Mr. Schuester called his name. "Uh..."

"Is something wrong?"

Finn snorted, as did Puck and Mercedes. Kurt flushed deeper, in anger this time, and shook his head. "No, Mr. Schu...Sorry."

"It's fine," Will said when Kurt tilted his head in apology, and went back to whining about how he never got to listen to Journey anymore. Kurt listened, doing everything he could to ignore Blaine. The smaller boy tried to take his hand, rest his palm on his thigh, get those eyes back on him, but Kurt flicked him away or shrugged him off each time, standing and stomping out when Will dismissed them.

"Kurt, c'mon!" Blaine said, catching up to his boyfriend in the hall, stopping him in his tracks. "Baby..."

"What?" Kurt spat.

"You had to know I turned him down..." Blaine said softly, his honey eyes boaring into Kurt's. "I told him I have a boyfriend and he's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me.."

Kurt softened a little at the compliment, but remained hard around the edges. "I hope he took it hard."

He didn't miss the glare Blaine held back. "Not exactly."

"Well?"

"You know that gay bar up in Westerville?" He asked. "Scandals?"

Kurt felt his brow lift without consciously willing it to do so. "Yeah...?"

"Well, he said he can get us fake IDs. Both of us." Blaine put on that puppy dog look again, without even asking. "I mean...I told him I wouldn't go without you, because you would get insanely jealous, but-"

"I would what?" Kurt growled.

Blaine, poor, oblivious Blaine, finally seemed to notice Kurt was getting pissed and continued quickly. "But I think we could really have a good time, if you wanted to go...I mean, if you don't, that's okay too, but..I just thought I'd ask."

The thought of Blaine getting drunk was enough to make Kurt ignore the sultry drip to his tone. The last time that happened, Blaine made out violently with Rachel Berry, both of them nearly in Kurt's lap, mind you, and then questioned if he really was gay. It was the most uncomfortable and disgusting thing Kurt had ever seen, and frankly he never wanted to see it again. However. This drunken rampage could end up with Blaine making out with _Sebastian_ in Kurt's lap and not giving a damn that the other boy might be upset.

"I don't."

Blaine's shoulders fell and he sighed. "Kurt.."

"Blaine, you're a total jerk when you're drunk.."

"I won't get drunk," He protested. "Promise! I pinky swear!"

"Blaine..." Kurt frowned. "C'mon.. What if we get caught? My dad will ground me until I'm in a grave and Gaga only knows what your dad would do. We're both underaged..."

"Please!" Blaine whimpered, grabbing Kurt's forearms with a pleading look on his face. "Please, please, please! I really want to go to this club..It'll be fun."

Kurt pouted. "How about I distract you in a different way?" He asked, moving a step closer and pecking Blaine's cheek in hint.

Blaine sighed again, looking as if he were six years old and he just found out there was no Santa Claus, but nodded. "Okay..."

Kurt paused as Blaine smiled feebly, sliding his hands down to hold Kurt's. The soprano swallowed, trying to will the words back down his throat, before he groaned. "Fine!"

Blaine's eyes lit up, and Kurt relented. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll go with you and..Crabby."

Blaine didn't even bother to scowl at the nickname, instead squealing and throwing his arms around Kurt's neck, chanting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Kurt said, smiling a little at the fact he at least made Blaine feel good for a moment. "But you can forget that other deal."

Blaine laughed, and backed off. "I have to call him and tell him to get those IDs done. Eek! Thank you, Kurt! You won't regret it, I promise!"

Kurt sighed as Blaine scuffled off, running a hand through his hair, whispering to the empty hallways, "I already do..."

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Lovely and all, but not where I wanted to stop..Ugh. I keep forgetting I'm only three chapters in! lol :P Can't rush it...Anyhow! Please review, sweeties! :D <strong>  
><strong>xoxo <strong>


	4. Just Shut Up Already

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>David sat there, staring into Jacob Ben Israel's French notes. The kid had the most awful chicken-scratch ever. Not that David could complain, really, considering he pick-pocketed the bitches notes, so..What's that saying? Beggars can't be choosers? Yeah, it's beyond true. If David could've chose, he would've turned himself into a friggin' genius and had some dude with a nice accent - Uh...Fuck. No. Some hot chick with a nice accent, purring stupid phrases like, "Where's the bathroom?" and "My name is" or "Why the hell am I in this country?" until he was basically dead on the floor.<p>

Here? He couldn't tell if "_J'aime les chats_" and "_Je n'aime pas __les chats_" had anything in common besides the thought of Facebook chat boxes. And the fact there were obnoxious pictures of Fabray, Pierce and Lopez scribbled here and there, that would probably end in a restraining order or a serious punch to the nuts if the girls ever saw them, it all was very distracting. David groaned, loudly, and slammed his head into the desk he was sitting at. If there wasn't a gap in the shape of his forehead there, it would be absolutely shocking.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

He jolted back into a sitting position, nearly knocking the desk over in the process. Considering it was well past school hours and he was sitting in Ms. Finch's office, even after the teacher herself had gone home, he was not expecting to get caught.

And yet, there Kurt Hummel stood, arms crossed lightly over his chest, one leg crossed at the shin so his toe was tapped to the floor behind him, head cocked to the side in mock question and his brow lifted like he was watching something explode, rather than David startle. He looked more than slightly agitated, but his curiosity had appeared to have won the argument over What-Shall-Be-On-Kurt's-Mind-This-Moment. Call Dave rude all you want, but sometimes he would swear Kurt had ADD.. One moment he was yelling at you that you have no fashion sense, and then he was just dropping the point and running away.

God, he needed to get over that already..

"Uhhh..." David said brilliantly.

"You know that reading the teachers notes is considered cheating, yes?" Kurt asked, stealing the book away from under David's limp hand.

"Uh, wait a minute-" David tried, but he shut up when Kurt's eyes widened at the images on the blue-striped yellow paper.

"Okay, instead of studying, you're drawing disgusting porno's which should be titled, 'Cheerleaders - They Wiggle, They Wobble, Then Fall Down' or something of that nature, and talking about cats. Why do I even try to talk to you?"

"Hummel," David groaned, "I'm gay, for Godsake. These aren't my notes..."

Kurt, albeit shocked David could admit it, even in hushed whispers, still found himself unsure. "Oh, really? Than who's notes are they? Don't speak - Write it. I wanna see that you don't really write that way."

"Kurt-"

"Ah-ah!" He said, flipping through the pad of paper until he found a blank page and slapped it back on the desk. "Do it."

David rolled his eyes and grabbed a pen, writing down what he had to say, and pushing it back against Kurt's chest.

_"They're Jew-Fros. Can I speak now, your highness? -_-"_

Kurt rolled his eyes, also stunned David would use an emoticon when writing, and nodded. "Yes, you can talk. Jeez."

"Hmm."

"Why would you ask Jacob for French notes? How desperate are you?"

"Quite." David glared. "Despite your hatred for this coat, I like being on the football team. And if I fail this class, I'll get kicked off the team.. I need to get my grades up, and all my friends are complete idiots, so..."

Kurt snorted. "You just figured that out?"

David rolled his eyes, snatching the notes back from Kurt. "Don't you have to go chase Blaine's tail, or something?"

Kurt, then, looked just like the cartoon face David had drawn; his lips pressed together in a tight line and his eyelids dropping in exhausted annoyance. "He's busy."

"Doing?"

"Fawning over some stoner." Kurt rolled his eyes.

David, having no sympathy whatsoever for what the New Directions called 'Klaine', burst out laughing.

Kurt growled, using every once of self-control he had not to smack David. "What?"

"That's just rich."

"What?" He repeated.

"That is just too damn rich!" He laughed, slapping the desk.

"WHAT?" Kurt boomed.

"And I thought my friends were idiots," David said. "First of all, your brother told me about how long you drooled over that guy. How long have you two actually been together? A week?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We've been together long before I transferred back here, okay? Just shut up and get to the point."

"The point is you just got him completely in your Gucci gloved grasp, and now he's hot and heavy for someone else! How is it you always fall for the wrong guy?"

Kurt blushed. "I do not!"

"Should I list?"

Kurt hesitated. "Just shut up."

David smirked, and leaned back in the chair. "Maybe you're too needy for him."

"I am _not_ needy!" Kurt pouted.

"Maybe needy's not the word... Dramatic, clingy, possessive-"

"Oh, shut up already!" Kurt growled. "At least I can pass a French exam, _merci beaucoup_."

David glared.

Then, brilliant little Kurt Hummel, smirked. "Hey.."

"I do not like that look, Fancy."

"Too bad," Kurt said, pushing himself up to sit on the side of the desk David was sitting at, looking down his right arm to look him in the eye. "You're so far in the closet you need a map in, and you're very good at hiding it...Excluding the part where Santana caught you looking at Sam's ass. Now, think about this before you answer...I'm willing to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal, Hummel?" David asked, sounding tired when he was thinking 'This is gonna be good.'

"If you can show me how to not be so.. 'Fancy' as you call it, or needy/clingy/dramatic/possessive, then I'll tutor you in French."

"You've gotta be kidding right now.."

"Listen!" Kurt said. "All I want in for Blaine to be more comfortable with me..If he's got some crush on a stoner than I want to be what he has a crush on. Not so out and...out. And it's not like you're helping me! You're paying me with information. So you can keep that jacket, and I can keep my boyfriend."

David paused, shaking his head. "So, let me get this straight. You, Kurt Hummel, want my help being more of a 'guy'...So Blaine doesn't stray?"

The singer didn't seem to like how he rephrased his well thought out plan and started again, "Not more of a guy, but..."

"Answer the question, Fancy."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, and finally, he nodded. "Yes...Exactly."

David, once again, hesitated, before extending his hand. "Alright...Deal."

"Deal!" Kurt repeated, shaking David's much larger hand before standing back up. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Blaine."

"Why would I tell?" David asked. "Rule one of being in the closet is don't publicly hang out with homosexuals.."

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed, proving David might have just bit off more than he can chew. "Whatever."

"So, when do you want to start?" He asked. "Friday?"

"Su- Oh, no..I'm busy on Friday," Kurt said begrudgingly. "How about Saturday?"

"Whatever works."

Kurt nodded. "Perfect then. See you Saturday."

"See you..."

David stared at the empty doorway long after Kurt pranced out, and groaned.

So. Fucked. Up.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW! I know everyone is über-curious about <em>Scandals<em>, and trust me, I shall get there. But I had to get this deal out there! :D So now I got all of y'all waiting for the weekend in this story! Heehee. I'm so mean. :P  
>Anyvay...Feel free to correct my French, as I said before, I have no idea what I'm saying or how robotic I sound.. xP I will change it if I get a correction in a comment! :D<br>so...PLEASE REVIEW! I *heart* you guys =] **

_J'aime les chats_  
>I like cats<p>

_Je n'aime pas __les chats_  
>I do not like cats<p>

_Merci beaucoup_  
>Thank you very much<p> 


	5. Time Is Never On Your Side

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Have you ever noticed that when you want something to happen, time seams to slow down? For example, when you have a date with your other half, or you're going to meet someone amazing (Like Barbra Streisand!) after school, the clock on the wall seems to tick obnoxiously, alerting you that it is moving abnormally slow for the day, and it starts to strain on your paranoia by saying that StarBoyfriend/Girlfriend is feeling the same way, that they could be doing other things, and that they are going to leave before you can meet them? That they are going to leave you alone to sit and pout and cry until your next date, because really, time can not be this loud and slow without having some side effects.

Well, that same feeling is in reverse when you are dreading something. When you have to crawl out of bed in the morning to go to a doctors appointment made for your root canal, when you swore you just pulled the sheet over your head two minutes ago. When you're having a great time during a date or a movie and it ends too soon. When your boyfriend was stupid enough to ask you to go on a date that was meant for himself and someone else, and you were stupid enough to answer "Fine.." because you love him too much for your own good, and you are sitting in class everyday waiting for him to jump up and squeal in delight because it's Friday and you're going on a friggin' date with someone with a name from a Disney movie.

That is exactly how Kurt felt that morning. He got up, and had gotten to at least go to the bathroom and brush his teeth before he checked his phone, seeing a text from his boyfriend at three in the morning.

"OMG! I soooo cannot believe this is happening! :D I am so excited, I just can't sleep."  
>From: Blaine<br>Received: Friday, Nov. 11th, 2011 - 3:14am

Kurt grumbled. Isn't there something about 11/11? Something in a religion Kurt doesn't believe in? Does it void out like a bad check if you believe just for one day? Can't you wish upon a star that you could just skip this night? Please?

But no. He got up, got ready, took a shower, got his hair where he wanted it, and drug himself to school. He felt semi-good during the day, feeling something satisfying that his eight hours of school would go far too quickly for him, it would be agonizing for Blaine.

"Hey, Baby?" Blaine said, catching up between 5th and 6th period, sliding his hand in Kurt's.

Kurt, taking it as a greeting, smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek. "Hey, cutie."

He grinned, leaning into him again, just walking with him for a few steps before asking. "You didn't reply this morning..Are you sure you're okay with this?"

_No. Hell no. I really think this is beyond stupid and rude and absolutely moronic on both our parts if we intend on staying together,_ Kurt should have said.

Instead, he smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, of course. I was sleeping when you sent that, silly."

He smiled. "Great. I'm so in love with you for letting me do this. It's gonna be so much fun, I promise!"

"I know! Scandals is such an awesome club!" He chirped, trying to sound enthusiastic when he kept thinking 'Killmekillmekillme.'

"So, I was wondering," He ventured, spinning off of his former 'greeting'. "Do you think we should maybe skip Glee practice? I mean, I know it's like..super important to you, and it is to me too, but...I really don't wanna be late."

Kurt, unhappily, considered this. "Well, what's the plan?"

"Sebastian is gonna pick us up and drive us there, because it's so far away and he doesn't wanna lose us on the way." He nudged Kurt's shoulder there, like it was some big joke they shared.

"Alright?" Kurt asked. "What time?"

"Eight. My place."

Eight? Seriously? Glee rarely ever skidded past six, and Blaine only lived fifteen minutes from the school. Mind you, it would take a half an hour to drive to Kurt's house, tell his father a complete and total lie, and get to Blaine's, but that only put them at..what? 6:45 if the traffic was bad?

"I don't see why we'd have to.." Kurt said. "I mean, we're trying to decide who's gonna sing at Sectionals already, and I really want to get a part. Please?"

"Are you sure? Kurt, baby, it'll only be today."

"Blaine, please don't make me skip.." Kurt stopped walking, pulling the shorter boy so he was facing him, pecking his lips softly. It was quite a random thing, but he felt Blaine's breath slip away, and smiled slightly.

_You're **my** boyfriend._

"...Okay," Blaine whispered softly, holding onto Kurt like a lifeline, his eyes shimmering with that love Kurt hadn't noticed in a while. He smiled as Blaine continued, "Let's go. We're late for class."

**...oOo...**

At Blaine's house, Kurt kept praying to Gaga that his no one would recognize them. He'd told his dad on Wednesday he was spending the night at Blaine's because the boy was scared to be home alone. Burt had lectured him for a good two hours, if not more, about calling him, checking in, because he was worried, but really Kurt knew his dad was well aware Kurt would not text him if he and Blaine were..preoccupied.

He hated lying to his dad, he really did. It stressed him out beyond belief because the last time his dad told him he was disappointed, he ended up in the hospital. Kurt, now, just didn't want to get caught. If his dad found out he was in a _GAY BAR_, in _WESTERVILLE_, with his _BOYFRIEND_ and someone he _DOESN'T EVEN KNOW_, he was going to give the man a heart attack.

Now, Kurt is worried.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said, staring at the two pairs of pants he'd laid on his bed, debating whether he wanted to wear his red or his black skinny jeans.

"Black," Kurt said, before continuing. "How far away is Westerville? I mean...I don't want my dad to know about this."

Blaine lifted a brow. "Kurt, it's almost two hours away, I think we'll be fine."

"But what if we're not?" He pushed. "What if you and Crabby and I all get a little too buzzed to drink? Are we seriously gonna call a cab and leave his car there? Blaine, your parents are in Europe and my dad could kill me - or I could kill him! He would lose his freaking head if he knew what was really happening tonight! And on the off chance that it didn't damage his heart, what would it do to his campaign? Sue would just have a blast with, 'Hummel's Underaged Gay Son Found At Scandals!'"

"Aw, baby," Blaine said, moving over to sit down next to Kurt. "Do you want me to cancel?"

His eyes held the deepest worry Kurt had ever seen, and his breath hitched a little. He looked so worried, so innocent in that moment.. Maybe, just maybe, this was only an outing, a party.. Maybe he could trust Blaine.

What's wrong with him? Of course he can trust Blaine! It's Blaine! God, he's an idiot. He should cancel his plot with David (maybe still help him with his French) and believe that his boyfriend isn't total scum.

He shook his head, sighing. "No...Just...promise not to tell my dad?"

"Of course not.." He said, kissing his cheek sweetly, keeping his lips on the skin for longer than needed. Kurt smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Blaine jumped as if a gun shot went off. "Oh God..He's not supposed to be here yet!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, shoving Blaine's shoulder. "Go. I'll answer."

Blaine kissed his boyfriends cheek again, smiled, whispered, "You're the best!" and scurried into the next room, closing the door.

Kurt was feeling quite secure when he answered the door, but when he took in the ruffled, dirty blonde hair, the demonic deep brown eyes, pale pink lips curled in a smirk all atop a man at least six inches taller with twice the muscle mass, he suddenly didn't feel like the ground was stable underneath him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I love how quickly these reviews switch! :P Last chapter, we were talking about the party, now people wanna know what Karofsky's doing, and NOW I'm back to the party... I feel like a spaz or a total jerk. Teehee! Anyway...sorry it took so long! FF keeps switching and it's like..bah. lol :P Anyvay...yesh. Enjoy! :D And please keep reviewing! I *heart* all of you guys! :]<strong>


	6. A Surprising Yet Awkward Evening

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt straightened himself up, pursing his lips as he watched Sebastian's dark eyes look him up and down, not checking him out, but taking him in. Apparently, he didn't feel threatened, because he just smirked again, which set Kurt's teeth on edge.<p>

"You must be the boyfriend," He said smugly, extending his hand. "Sebastian. I've heard a lot about you."

"Kurt," replied the soprano, reluctantly shaking the hand aimed at him. Where he was hoping it was going to be too hot or clammy, or disturbingly cold and dry, it was smooth, warm, comfortable to be held within, which just made Kurt even more crazy. "Like wise."

So, maybe that wasn't a smart thing to say.

"Mm," He said, sauntering in the house, brushing shoulders with the much smaller boy. "Where's Blaine at?"

Kurt does not like how he said his name. More so purred it, like he wanted to savor the way it tasted on his tongue, how _he_ tasted. Kurt scowled. "_My boyfriend_ wasn't expecting you early..He's getting ready."

"Ah, good," He said. He didn't appear to be listening, instead taking in all of Blaine's living arrangement. "Where are his parents, anyway?"

"Vacation," He stated blandly, not releasing any details about the matter. He was getting more and more uncomfortable with this. "He spends the night with me, sometimes."

"Oh?"

Kurt blinked slowly. "He doesn't like how big his house is. He feels like he's in a horror movie, so comes to hide in his boyfriends bed, is that alright with you?"

Sebastian lifted his hands in mock surrender, shaking his head. "My mistake."

Kurt was about to bite his pride again, but Blaine scampered out of his room and caused both boys to shut their mouths and smile sweetly, like everything was just fine and dandy. Kurt's stomach turned.

"Hey, Blaine," Sebastian said, attempting to hide a look of boredom when the black haired boy leaned on Kurt, who took advantage of the closeness by wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. Blaine smiled, but didn't glance up at his boyfriend affectionately like he usually did, instead keeping his eyes trained on Sebastian.

"Hey."

"Should we get going?" Kurt asked, trying to get this over with...please. "Westerville's a good two hours away, and I know you're so excited, right, baby?"

Blaine shivered when Kurt whispered those last two words against his ear, neither one missing Sebastian's eye roll at the matter. He beamed. "Yeah..Hey, did you get the IDs done?"

"Right, right, yeah," Sebastian said, pulling two wallets out of his pocket and tossing one at Kurt, while gently placing the other one in Blaine's hand. Kurt, already annoyed by this very tall, very not-attractive boy in Blaine's home, wearing something Kurt would've clawed eyes out over should he have seen it first (or second...or fifteenth) didn't comment and flipped open the slot. The only thing honest was the photo, whereas his name was... "Javier Jimenez? Twenty-nine?"

Sebastian feigned innocence. "Sorry, man. That's the only thing we could use! I mean, I would've left your name alone, but...ya know, your dad is kinda semi-famous now, so everyone knows you're in school, still..."

Kurt grinned, purposely setting the Crab's teeth on edge. "It's fine."

"Bradley Andrews," Blaine mused aloud, the poor dweeb missing Kurt's tilted head and 'Really?' look, returned by a smirk from Sebastian. "I'm nine years older than you, Kurt, don't worry about it.."

"How do you expect these to work?"

"Just trust me," Sebastian said. "C'mon now."

As he left, Kurt leaned in on Blaine and whispered, "I really don't like that guy."

"He's harmless," Blaine defended with humor in his tone, trotting out with Kurt in tow.

**...oOo...**

This. Is. _Awkward_.

What Kurt did not understand about some people was drag queens. And no, he didn't mean he didn't understand the want to dress up, frankly he respected that, them, because that took some courage. No. What he did not understand was hitting on someone with more fashion sense than you in the thought that he would be interested in blow-up boobs on someone well old enough to be his mother- erm..father.

And it had been happening way too much! Blaine handled it well, coming back with sweet little remarks and statements and swerving the conversation effortlessly from sex to eyebrows (Why couldn't you have done that with Sebastian, hmm?). Kurt, however, just sat there gawking owlishly at the lady as if she were a wild cat on someones couch. They would eventually get bored and huff, quite loudly, before walking away to find some other target. Blaine found the whole situation laughable, which he proved now by covering his mouth and snorting into it.

"Shut up!" Kurt hissed, hitting his boyfriend's arm as he chuckled. "It is not funny."

"It kinda is," He said, his cheeks pink. He shook his head, trying to force away the amused grin. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Really, but..You're so cute when you're freaked out!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, ducking his head away when Blaine tried to kiss him. "Ew, no!"

"What?" Blaine said, brows drawing in.

"If someone lights a match, your tongue is gonna light on fire," Kurt said.

"Oh, jeez," Blaine said. "I haven't even finished this beer!"

"I don't care, it stinks."

"I will kiss you later."

"Doubtful."

"So, are you two lovebirds gonna sit here all night long, or is someone gonna dance with me?" Sebastian asked as he leaned on the back of Blaine's chair. At that same time, there was the old tune from 2008 that had Blaine dropping his drink and making some "UMPH!" sound that said he was going to speak after he swallowed. "I adore this song!"

"You adore anything by Katy Perry," Kurt quipped.

Blaine glared playfully and then pouted. "C'mon."

"Or Mr. Designated Driver can make sure no one spikes your drink." It was said in passing, but Kurt made a mental note to watch Blaine's drink closer.

"Go on," Kurt said softly. "Dance."

Blaine didn't hesitate, rushing on the dance floor with Sebastian's hand held tight. Kurt huffed.

_"I kissed a girl_  
><em>And I liked it<em>  
><em>The taste of her cherry Chapstick <em>

_"I kissed a girl_  
><em>Just to try it<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>

"Your boyfriend sure as hell _does_ mind it, Blaine," Kurt mumbled under his breath. He was sure this song was playing off a request, considering two drag queens (or were they just lesbians? Kurt couldn't tell at this distance) were dancing about at the other end of the bar. Kurt crossed his legs, taking the cherry out of the Shirley Temple he was very much enjoying, despite the eye roll he received from Sebastian, taking the stem in his mouth and tying it in a knot like his mother used to brag about. He'd learned how to just before she passed.

_Really? You're in a bar, illegally, under the name of some Spanish dude that just sounds serial killer-esque, and you're thinking about your mom.. Gaga._

"If you have such a problem with them, go do something about it," A familiar voice sounded next to him and Kurt's eyes widened. "You might set songbird on fire with that glare."

Kurt nearly choked on the knotted up stem, spitting it into his hand before looking at...Yep, none other than David freakin' Karofsky. "What the...?"

David shot his ID in front of Kurt's face, showing a real name, a real address, and a real birthdate. February 27th, 1992. Kurt swallowed as David turned his hazel eyes on Kurt. "Of all the people I expected to run into, you weren't one of them."

"I could say the same about you," Kurt said. He would later be shocked that he was able to tear his eyes away from Blaine, but right now he was again looking at someone like an owl would.

David shrugged his denim clad shoulders. "No one knows about me, here," He said. "I'm just some guy. I'm comfortable, for once."

Kurt nodded a little, biting his lip. He wasn't so curious now as to why David could say he was gay in hushed whispered before, because he'd admitted it. He didn't tell anyone at school, and probably not even his parents (Hell, Kurt probably wouldn't even have known had it not been for the kiss) but he'd admitted it to himself..and that's a start, at least. Kurt found himself grinning.

David heard Blaine's girlish squeal from across the room, and glanced at him over his shoulder. "No wonder you asked for help."

Kurt frowned, narrowing his annoyance. "Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend is a slut," David informed.

"He is-" Kurt stopped, pursing his lips.

"Kurt Hummel at a loss for words?"

"How many times to I have to ask you to shut up?"

David chuckled.

"Dayum!" A girl/guy next to them said, collapsing in the chair beside David. "That boy knows how to move!"

"Who?" David asked, like he knew the woman.

"The black haired boy. Bradley."

Kurt face-palmed.

David lifted a brow, and the dark skinned woman nodded her head in Kurt's direction. "Who's your friend, Cub?"

"That's Ku-" David cut off, looking at Kurt, who gave him a look of confusion. Had he seriously just forgotten his name? "ID?" He verified.

Kurt blushed and mumbled, too quiet for the woman to hear, "Javier Jimenez..."

Shameless, David then burst out laughing, nearly knocking the stool over. Kurt growled, "Shut up!"

David ignored him, looking at the lady again and saying through laughter, "H-His name is Kurt..but if your boss asks, it's Javier."

The woman snorted. "Tatiana. You can call me Tati."

"Duly noted," Kurt said, clenching a fist and punching David in the shoulder. It caused the singer more pain that it did the jock, and he knew this because his hand turned red and David didn't even appear to notice.

"That is rich."

"Shut up," Kurt repeated, again. It appeared to be the most popular thing he said to David anymore.

David kept laughing and throwing comments around for awhile, and Kurt noticed that "I Kissed A Girl" was not this long of a song.. He glanced over to see if Blaine was even still here, and saw they were still dancing, this time to Adam Lambert.

David pushed his shoulder against Kurt's, getting his attention back. "First rule of being a guy? Don't be such a pushover."

Kurt looked up at him, narrowing his eyes in question.

"You're basically letting Blaine get humped out there. If you were as obsessive as you claimed to be, you wouldn't be just sitting here."

"So, what? Go over, get in the way and ruin his good time?"

David shook his head, missing the sarcastic drawl to Kurt's statement. "No, that could lead to shit like 'What's wrong with you? We were just dancing!'"

Kurt couldn't help the snort when David's voiced raised about three octaves to imitate Blaine, but then he sighed. "David, ever since I was little, I have not liked puzzles. Unless it was with my dad. Would you just tell me what you're attempting to hint at?"

David blushed a little, like he really didn't want to say this, then he locked eyes with the singer and said, "Dance with someone else."

Kurt's head tilted. "And who do you propose I dance with?"

Maybe it was fate, or Kurt's magic with having the most excellent timing ever, but there was a short pause between the songs playing, and David offered his hand wordlessly as the next tune picked up. Kurt blushed slightly, before sliding his hand into David's, letting the taller boy lead him to the floor.

And this time, it was Kurt who missed the questioning look his boyfriend shot at him.

Kurt missed the first lyrics, feeling slightly awkward with the thought of dancing with someone other than his boyfriend, but when he felt David smack his ass, just to annoy him, he got into it. He grabbed David's shirt, finally picking up the beat and pretending they were alone.

_"Be a little inappropriate_  
><em>'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it<em>  
><em>When the lights...<em>  
><em>Out<em>

David turned Kurt around easily, and Kurt fell back against him, again surprised at the things David Karofsky was capable of. Admitting he was gay, asking for help from an old victim, accepting to help ex-victim, showing up at a gay bar of all places, and he can dance. He can dance really well. He's actually...kind of...hot.

Kurt shook himself. Now that was just sick on his part.

_"Shame_  
><em>On me<em>  
><em>To need<em>  
><em>Release<em>  
><em>Un-Uncontroll-ably <em>

Kurt couldn't hold in a chuckle when David whistled quietly against his ear, taking his hand away from the back of his neck and turning again, trying to ignore the feeling of other people brushing against his back. David seemed to notice and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, more in their own personal bubble.. Kurt grinned, feeling more content still.

_"I-I-I wanna go-o-o_  
><em>All the way-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Takin' out my freak tonight<em>

_"I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow_  
><em>All the dir-ir-irt<em>  
><em>I got runnin' though my mind<em>

_"Whoa-oh-oh_

Kurt felt David's hand on his before he realized what he was doing, and squeaked when the larger boy spun him around and crashed their beings back together, David laughing at Kurt's blush. "Well, you're pissing him off," David said against Kurt's ear when the chorus repeated, and Kurt wasn't about to look, double check his words. He's jealous, not stupid. So, he just kept dancing.

_"Lately people got me all tied up_  
><em>There's a count down waitin' for me to erupt<em>  
><em>Time to flow<em>  
><em>Out <em>

_"I've been told what I should do with it_  
><em>To keep both my hands above the bla-ank-et<em>  
><em>When the lights<em>  
><em>Out<em>

Kurt shivers when David's hands found his hips, and he, grace in action, stumbled slightly, one foot sneaking between David's. The other boy smirked, thinking this was intentional, but Kurt jumped back from the quite intimate (like...Santana/Brittany intimate) position he was in. However, he didn't stop David's hands from resting on his hips.

The chorus started once again, and Sebastian nudged Blaine's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, glancing at Sebastian and then back to his boyfriend. "Oh, yeah. He just, erm..he looks like he's having a good time."

"Is that bad?" Sebastian asked, his head tilted. His eyes looked curious, playful, a bit concerned; not all like they did when he looked at Kurt. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine said, smiling. "No, it's not that. It's just...I think I know the guy he's with."

"Cub?"

"Huh?"

"He's usually here." Sebastian shrugged. "Guy in the denim jacket, right?"

"Yeah..."

Sebastian nodded, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"The guy is Karofsky.." Blaine said. "I forget his first name, but he's the reason Kurt transferred in the first place."

"So it's his fault I didn't catch you first?" Sebastian asked, not in the mood to hear Kurt's sob story because he wouldn't believe half of it anyway. This got Blaine's attention easily, and he snorted. He liked the flirting, even though he was too thick to take it seriously, and he wasn't so focused on Kurt now.

But Kurt was still dancing, happily, to be honest. He had just drove David hog wild during the short bridge, even though he didn't mean to, and he didn't think about what he was doing until the last,

_Whoa-oh-oh"_

echoed the floor. He turned a dark shade of red, feeling David's chest rise and fall against his back, and took a step away. "Um..thanks."

David smiled. "No problem, Fancy.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo, this is kinda gonna be a two-parter chapter, because this is already 2,979 words o.O I think that's a record for me. lmao Anyway...Yesh. So. I shall hope for more reviews, but I don't wanna be all beggy (ew..) soooo..yeah. Bye! :D<strong>

**Oh, and PS, I just had to have David and Kurt dance :] I am seriously deprived of Kurtofsky dances...and dear. God. I am OFFICIAL. Kurtofsky over here! I am on the Big Gay Pirate ship! I hated Blaine for that little stunt he pulled... -_- _KURT. OF. SKY_. WOO. :P **


	7. Would He Have Stopped?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Now if you'll excuse me."<p>

Kurt snorted as David went back to leaning on the bar, and went back over by Blaine, who immediately fell on the arm Kurt extended his way.

"I love this place!" He said, hugging the limb to his chest. Kurt giggled at how cute he looked, and took note of the two shots glasses that were on the counter, one empty and the other surrounded by Sebastian's palm. Kurt kissed Blaine's ruffled up hair, trying not to gag at how bad he smelled, sticking another cherry into his mouth to distract him.

"You fit right in, Blainey." Sebastian smirked as Blaine started snickering, and Kurt added a harsh _POP!_ to the conversation when he yanked the stem off the piece of fruit between his teeth. Blaine grinned up at him and pecked his cheek. Kurt smiled until Blaine sighed, and he coughed. "Okay. You're done.."

"Aww, no," Blaine whined, pouting his lower lip. Kurt knew he was very out of it then, because Dapper Little Blaine Anderson would never pout so openly while in public, nor would he whine...ever. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him up, letting him literally fall on him.

"Cra-" Kurt cut off the insult and cleared his throat. "Sebastian? Come on.. He needs to go home.."

"You think I can drive right now?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Guess you'll just have to leave me and Blaine in the backseat and drive us home," He said, grabbing the loop of Blaine's jeans and yanking him backwards against him. Blaine stumbled, whining again, and Kurt grabbed the shorter boy back just before he got settled. Blaine hid his face in Kurt's shoulder, dizzy from all the back-and-forth.

"I'm not driving you anywhere," Kurt snarled, taking Blaine a few steps away from him. "C'mere, baby."

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, stumbling by Kurt. He maintained his balance, somehow, and Kurt set him down on the bench outside. Blaine ended up falling down, lying horizontally on the icy cold bench and pouting like a child. Kurt rolled his eyes, calling one of those stupid taxi numbers.. Basically 1-800-repeated number for the next seven digits. His dad would not find out. His dad would not find out. His dad would _not_. _find_. _out_.

"Hello. I need a taxicab at Scandals in Westerville, Ohio." Blaine listened to the bumbling coming from the other end, and heard Kurt continue, "Bradley Andrews."

"Thanks." Kurt hung up, letting out a soft sigh, and just as he slipped his phone back in his jacket pocket, he felt two hands, two _strong_ hands squeezing his back pockets firmly. Kurt squeaked, jumping away from the touch, his gray eyes filling with confusion when he saw it was Blaine standing there, his eyes glazed over, darker than usual. "Blaine, you should really sit down."

"Mm, you sound so sexy when you're bossy," He said, grabbing at Kurt again, this time by his tie.

_Whatever happened to I have zero sex appeal?_ Kurt thought. "Blaine, c'mon, just sit..."

"I don't like it when you dance with Karofsky like that.." Blaine said, completely ignoring Kurt.

"I don't like it when you dance with _Sebastian_ like that," Kurt retorted, trying to get his boyfriends sane mind back. "Now sit down-Ow!"

Kurt yelped as Blaine shoved him over a hood of a car behind them, which Kurt figured out was Sebastian's car after a moment. He had parked right out front, which Kurt did not like much now. Blaine had him so far up the hood, his feet had to pick up and rest on the bumper, as to not pull his back out. "Blaine, stop it."

"Oh, Kurt, come on," Blaine said between hot, uncomfortable kisses to Kurt's throat. "Don't you love me?"

"That has nothing to do with this, Blaine!" Kurt said, his hands gripping Blaine's shoulders and trying to shove him off. If he could just stop _shaking_. He wasn't sure why Blaine was scaring him so much, but the fact he wasn't listening to him at all, and how hard he was against him, forcing him down on the car, giving him just enough room to shake and squirm uselessly, really had him startled. Didn't Blaine understand how uncomfortable he was with this? He'd lied and told his dad he'd read the brochures, but really, he'd skimmed, his face flushing at some of the statements they used, and it was not in an aroused way. More like Holy-Sweet-Mother-Of-Gaga-I-Just-Walked-In-On-My-Parents-Having-A-Three-Way-With-The-Neighbor-Girl blushing. "Please get off."

Blaine pouted. "You'll love it baby, I swear."

"How would you even kno-Blaine!" Kurt scolded, swatting at Blaine's hand fiercely when it grabbed at his belt, trying to unhook it with one hand.

"Kurt, fuck!" Blaine shouted, startling the smaller boy further. Blaine had never even said Hell, had it not been in song he never swore, especially not so violently, and at Kurt. It caused him to shake harder, his eyes widening. "Would you stop being so prude? What am I, beneath you?"

"Blaine, no, I-" He was cut off by a bruising kiss, and he whimpered, trying again to push him off as he clamped his eyes shut.

Only this time, he moved.

Kurt's eyes shot up, and he flew back against the glass of Sebastian's car. He looked Blaine up and down, seeing how he swayed and fell against someone's larger chest, and how the arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up, almost like a cousin would hold someone, like this was very awkward but he had no choice.

"You okay, Fancy?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said, leaping down from the car, holding his now nearly unconscious boyfriend in his arms. Blaine lulled against him, suddenly weighing a lot more, his eyes closed. How many shots did he down, exactly, when David and he were dancing?

"You sure?" David asked. He didn't look disgusted or uncomfortable, just curious and worried. "He looked pretty hellbent."

"He would've stopped if I told him to," Kurt stated, not really answering the question. His boyfriend whined, burrowing into Kurt's chest, letting out a soft whimper that could only be fought for Saddest-Sound-Of-The-Year by, perhaps, a dying baby seal. "He's just drunk."

"Off his ass," David extended, sighing. "Look, I'm headed home. You want a ride?"

"I called a taxi," Kurt said, smiling shyly. "Thanks, though.."

Blaine flinched violently when someone in the distance let out a loud wolf whistle, which was followed by harsh guffaws. Kurt knew Blaine was just startled by the sudden sound, but it still made his neck bristle.

David noticed and rested his hand on Kurt's back. "I'll wait with you.."

Kurt nodded vigorously, and took Blaine to sit on the bench again. His boyfriend practically melted, his eyes fluttering open a small fraction, staring at Kurt's knee like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Kurt just watched David, pacing at the end of the sidewalk, waiting for that stupid looking yellow thing to drive up. It took another ten minutes (Such great costumer service) and when it did finally pull up, David helped lift the dead-weight-Blaine up. Blaine whimpered when he was pulled away from Kurt, and clung to him when Kurt stood and touched him again. Kurt felt like he was handling a puppy that knew he did something wrong, knew he was in trouble and that his master was mad at him, but he wasn't sure why or about what. That not knowing moment where you don't know if you're gonna be okay, or if you've screwed up too badly.

Kurt sighed, helping Blaine get into the car, and closing the door. He looked at David, smiled weakly and sighed. "Thanks.."

"He would've stopped," David said, nodding to himself.

Kurt nodded and moved to the other side of the taxi, opening the door.

"Hey," David said, stopping Kurt's action. "We still on for tomorrow?"

Kurt nearly scolded him for saying that in front of Blaine, then remembered he was nearly dead in the back. He then almost told him _No, he was okay_, and then remembered Sebastian..the whole evening...how he'd been scared...

David lifted a brow, waiting for a response.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah.. I'll see you then."

David nodded once, and then went back to his car. "Text me and let me know you got home okay!"

"Got it." Kurt sat down in the backseat, and saw how bad Blaine was trembling, and he tapped his shoulder. "Baby?"

Blaine looked at him, his eyes glassy when he snuggled into Kurt's chest. "Emsurry.."

Say whah?

"What, Blaine?"

He cleared his throat, looking up at the older boy, whispering, "'M sorry.."

Kurt understood him that time around, and he kissed his forehead, nodding slightly. "I know.."

He laid down, lying his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt gave the man driving directions to his house, and pet Blaine's hair. The black haired boy stopped mumbling apologies when they merged onto OH 161 W / US-33 W, and Kurt just leaned his head against the cool glass of the taxi. Once or twice the driver tried to strike up a conversation, but Kurt just deflected them easily like he deflected the ladies at the gay bar; with awkward, one-word replies. Soon enough, they were home, and Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder gently, waking him enough to help him inside.

Finn was snoring, obnoxiously, in his bed, one arm draped over his eyes and the other dangling along with his leg off the bed. He other leg was propped up, bent at the knee, which Kurt found himself tilting his head and wondering how it stayed up. Kurt shook his head and lain Blaine's limp body under the covers.

_He would've stopped._

Blaine let out a sigh and buried his face in the pillow, lying on his stomach.

_He would've stopped._

Kurt changed into a set of pajama's, and swiftly switched Blaine into a pair of sweats. If he had been thinking, he wouldn't have touched Blaine anywhere near there, but he knew skinny jeans were insanely uncomfortable when sleeping. In the morning he wouldn't even remember he did it, most likely, his mind too lost in a haze. He knew he texted David, because he winced when the bright light stabbed at his eyes.

_He would've stopped._

_He would've stopped._

_He _would've_ stopped._

_...Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know Blaine didn't get this rough, but I was soooo p.o.'d at Blaine for that little episode, I wanted to kick him repeatedly.. -_- Yes I'm still whining over that :P Anyvay...Oh, and there shall be more Kurtofsky coming. Promise. lol :P<strong>

_Plus_: I just had to point out Kurt went OOC in this epi... I remember that episode where Burt tried to have the talk with him, poor boy looked like he was gonna vomit :P So, yeah, he's more uncomfortable with it in this fic...

**ANON REVIEWS: **

**gleelover: **  
><strong>Oh dear.. o.o Well, this is a Kurtofsky story, but it will have some more Klaine in it, too, soo...Maybe it'll even out? lol :P <strong>


	8. The Mall Of Deadly Shoes

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>If Kurt didn't care so much about it, he would've tore out large clumps of his hair in frustration and be half-bald by now. Good Gaga, why <em>French<em>? Why didn't he need help in Math? Or Chemistry? Why, David, why?

"Okay," Kurt said, repeating the question, again, "_C'est un_...?"

David narrowed his eyes. "You know, it doesn't matter how many times you point to that thing, it's still a lamp."

"_Lampe_!" Kurt corrected, sighing. "_L-A-M-P-E. Lampe._"

David at least repeated the word this time. To be honest, he'd figured it out a long time ago, he just liked watching Fancy get his panties in a bunch. And oh hell yes he was a tangled mess right now.

"_Ceci est __désespérée_," Kurt heaved, falling back on David's bed, his fists digging into his eyes. Dave couldn't help but look him over, he'd only fantasized about that sight since they kissed, but he'd be damned if he let Kurt find that out. But dammit, the curve of his stomach and that oh-so-evil bit of skin that peaked its way out from his shirt lifting up when he fell, his very defined hipbones also sneaking their way past those puny skinny jeans, it wall all very distracting. Thankfully, Kurt growled and jumped up, getting David's attention back on his 'I am going to drive you freakin' insane by the time this is over' scheme.

"_C'est un_?" Kurt asked again, grabbing the rim of his hat and tugging it down slightly. Now, David knew very well this was a _Chapeau_, but, just to piss him off...

"_Etage_?"

Kurt growled and David smirked as he said, "No, but I am going to nail your foot to the '_étage_' here pretty soon." And he really didn't care how poor his grammar just became.

"Do not put that hat anywhere near my foot," David said, and he snorted when Kurt huffed. "Should we change the subject?"

"_Oui_," Kurt said. "Before I murder you."

David smirked as Kurt stood, scooping up the text books and moving to set them on the desk, and the larger boy commented, "You walk like a girl, you know."

Kurt scowled and shot an icy glare in David's direction. "I do not."

"You do too," David said. "You walk like a cheerleader; guys don't walk like that."

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one foot, causing his hip to cock to the side, his bitch-glare trained on David. "Fine then, how do guys walk?"

"One foot next to the other," David instructed.

"That's how I walk," Kurt protested.

"No, you walk like someone on Project Runway. The only time men walk like that is when a cop asks us to walk a straight line from one car to the next."

Kurt grumbled.

"Look, do you want to keep Blaine interested, or not?" He asked. God, this was stupid. Kurt was amazing (not really..stop thinking, David), he didn't need to change a thing, and yet, Blaine wasn't interested. And this fancy little prick was willing to bend over backwards and do several backflips just to keep Blaine in the same bed. In David's opinion? If the hobbit couldn't see he was never getting any better, that was his loss.

And yet, David said nothing.

Kurt sighed, quite heavily, and attempted to do as David said. Never had he had a problem with walking in his heals, ever, and now his ankles were wobbling like a premature foal, and he found himself lifting his hands up to give himself some sort of balance.

But he stopped when David started laughing.

"What now?"

"Did I tell you to walk like someone just banged your brains out?" He said in an amused tone, and he just laughed harder when Kurt blushed. Kurt didn't say anything this time and David stood up, turning Kurt around and lying his hands over Kurt's hips. Kurt's blush deepened, and David tapped his toe against the back of Kurt's foot, saying, "Now walk."

Kurt swallowed and took a step forward, letting David lead him, but when one of his steps was too short in comparison to David's long strides, he stumbled and had to grasp the door handle to keep himself standing. David chuckled.

"Okay, you know what?" Kurt said. "Come on."

"What?"

"Just come," Kurt said, snatching David's keys off his desk.

David, curious, lifted a brow. He almost dragged Kurt back into the room, but the look of determination on the smaller boys face told him it was a bad idea. And so, he followed Kurt out.

**...oOo...**

"What size shoe do you wear?" Kurt asked.

"Ten?" David replied warily.

Kurt glanced down at the other boys sneakers, just now realizing the difference in their feet. He also noticed how ragged his sneakers were; they looked like they had gone through a minefield. Kurt made a mental note to invest in a new pair of size 10 _Nikes_.

"Okay, sit here," Kurt said, gesturing to a bench in a labyrinth full of clothes. The mall. Kurt had dragged him to the freakin' mall. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in this place, save to buy his mother or little sister a birthday present, and frankly he didn't like it here. The only place he would hide is in the walkway between the big stores, or the food court. Yeah, he likes food, mmkay? He's a guy.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt reappeared, shoving a box into David's lap. Dave glanced at it as Kurt crossed his arms, waiting. David finally gave in and took the top off, moving the tissue paper away to see Kurt's shoes, only larger. David cocked a brow and looked up at Kurt with a question in his eyes.

"Put them on," Kurt said. "Show me how to walk like a 'guy' in those shoes and I'll stop bitching."

"You've got to be shitting me," David said.

Kurt shook his head, tapping his foot, waiting.

If it had been any other time of day, anywhere else, he would've laughed at Kurt and possibly told him to stick it up his ass. But no, he toed off his shoes and slid into the boots, tugging the zipper up around his calf. It felt like he was in an ankle brace, but he stood up anyhow.

"You are so overdramatic," David said smugly. "This is just as easy as - Fuck!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched David fall flat on his face mid-sentence, groaning. Kurt stared for a moment before he burst into giggles, clamping a hand over his mouth in an attempt to smother them. David glowered and pulled himself up, shooting a death-glare at Kurt, but that didn't stop the titters that erupted from his chest.

David growled, and attempted to walk forward again. How in the hell did Kurt stand in these things at all? And hell, these were just lifted shoes. He suddenly felt much more respect for women (or men) who walked in the shoes three inches taller than these, when the heel was only as think as a number two pencil.

After about a half an hour, David had figured it out. His feet were practically wailing in agony, and he was praying Kurt was still driving them home, but he sat down on the bench and leaned over, sliding the zipper down with a relieved sigh. "I could kill you for this, Hummel."

He panicked the minute the words left his mouth, but Kurt was too busy smirking and snickering to take him at all seriously. He retorted playfully, "Yes, but then, how would you get your French finals done?"

David rolled his eyes, slipping his feet back into his oh-so-comfortable sneakers, practically purring contentedly. "Can we please go home?"

Kurt nodded and stood up, looking at Dave. "So you think you can teach me how to walk now?"

"Fancy," David said, "you will be sauntering before you know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha I am so mean. David is gonna ice his feet, you just KNOW it. Hahahahaha. I love my inner-Kurt, telling me to torment the poor boy. x] Mind you, both Kurt's love 'em some David Karofsky. Hehehe. Anyvay... <strong>  
><strong>Kurt and Santana made me cry this epi :( Seriously! My boy looked like he was scared to death, and he had an EPIC point, and poor Santana! I admit she's been kind of mean but...oh jeez. I'm so scared for her :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My poor translations. Feel free to correct me:<strong>

_**C'est un...?**_  
><strong>This is a...?<strong>

_**Lampe**_  
><strong>Lamp <strong>

**_Ceci est __désespérée..._**  
><strong>This is hopeless... <strong>

_**Chapeau**_  
><strong>Hat<strong>

_**Etage / étage  
><strong>_**Floor**

**_Oui  
><em>Yes **


	9. S'il Vous Plaît? Mangez Graisse Avec Moi

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>David was limping slower than his ninety-three-year-old grandmother, but frankly he didn't care about Kurt's sarcastically slow walk, occasional spins and backwards gates, or the long, loud sighs. David would love to slap him, really..<p>

Then he got a better idea.

He moaned obnoxiously, falling over a bench as Kurt tried to circle him (again). Kurt lifted a brow. "Oh, please."

"How have you not killed yourself?" He asked, honestly curious.

"I'm not a big, whiny cry baby," Kurt stated. "Now come on, Hamhock, I don't have all day."

"It is your fault I'm even here. I missed dinner over this, I'll have you know."

"So tragic." Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

David glared, rolling his plan directly at Kurt. "Might as well eat here."

At the look of pure horror that crossed his angelic features, David had to bit the insides of his cheeks hard enough to draw blood to hold back a laugh. "You're _not_ serious."

"What?"

"Half the food in this place could kill someone! My dad ended up in a _coma_ because of food like this."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," David said, adding a face-palm for exclamation. "You've never had mall-food."

"No," Kurt answered, even though it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"And Blaine?"

"I banned him from the school cafeteria and the food court when we started dating."

"And you wonder why he's googly eyes..."

"Pardon me?"

"Kurt, Blaine is a guy," David said. "I don't care how much hair gel the hobbit has, or if he has facials with you. He still has a dick, which I'm sure you've explored, which means he should not have to eat tree bark until absolutely frickin' necessary.."

"But he should be able to live until 'Absolutely Necessary', wouldn't you say?"

"The minute-" David snapped his fingers at this word "-you go off to NYADA, he'll be pigging out with Sebastian at _Burger King_-"

"He doesn't like burgers.."

"Fine then, _Quizno's_! Whatever! He will be stuffing himself with meat and cheese and bread. He probably has the date marked by now."

"Not true."

"How would you know?"

Kurt scowled. "What's your point?"

"You wanna be a guy, you gotta eat like a guy once in a while."

"NO!" Kurt shrieked. "No, I don't. No!."

"Yes." David stood up and grabbed Kurt's arm, the excitement of watching him squirm causing his feet to hurt a little less. "Come on."

"David Carlos!" Kurt squeaked, tugging backwards, smacking at his hand like a vicious animal, looking around for help desperately.

"Alexander," He said.

"What?" Kurt said, momentarily ceasing his violent attempt to get away from David to become curious.

"My middle name is Alexander, not Carlos," He said, not slowing his pace to give him a look for even acting like he was Mexican. Did he _look_ like Santana? Nope. Didn't think so.

"...Great," Kurt said softly, freezing once they reached the entrance to the food court, digging his heals into the carpet. "No. No, I am not going in there."

"The aroma of food won't kill you, Hummel."

Dave seriously felt like he was dragging a scared dog into the vet, thrashing and yelping and whining and biting and clawing and anything that would get the damn owner to PUT HIM DOWN and TAKE HIM HOME. He was practically growling under his breath, digging those insanely sharp nails into his skin...ow. Ow. OW!

"Ow, Fancy!" David complained.

Kurt yanked away, taking a few long strides backwards, crossing his arms and glowering with fury. Surprisingly enough, he didn't storm off, instead tilting his head and pursing his lips in a "Fuck with me" manner. David wiped the blood off his hand, amazed Kurt was able to do that, before sighing. "C'mon, Kurt.." He pleaded. "_S'il vous plaît_?"

Kurt's pursed lips went from "Fuck You" to "Confused" in half a second, his nose narrowing in annoyance. David knew the bit of French would get him.

"Oh, fine," Kurt heaved, trotting along side David as the older boy glanced around. Kurt's eyes followed David's, wincing several times. David saw his eyes settle on the little Panda Express at the end of the way, still scowling but not as hard, and drug him over there. Kurt's eye literally twitched for a moment before his stoned his features. David smirked.

"Sweet and Sour chicken," Was all he said, then he turned his hazel eyes on Kurt, waiting... "Fancy, they can't read your mind, no matter what Mike's girlfriend says."

Kurt gave him a look of disdain. "Could I just have some mixed veggies and rice, please?"

David rolled his eyes, biting back a grin at how cute Kurt looked when he tilted his head like that, and threw down the money before Kurt could even grab his wallet.

"Hey," Kurt said softly.

"I got it," David stated.

Kurt looked like he was about to go all "Speech-And-Debate" on David's ass, then his eyes softened. He blinked. "Thanks.."

David nodded, grinning a little. "No problem..."

Kurt and he then took their 'Dinner' over to one of the tables, and David ate like a normal person, whereas Kurt stabbed a veggie, lifted it up to look at it as if it might grow legs and a head, and ate it. He sniffed a few of them, and David finally failed at snorting at him.

"What?"

"You act like I bought you live brains..." David chortled. "Straight out of some screaming mans skull."

"You're disgusting."

"You're paranoid!" He said. "You even eye the rice like a super villain.."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not!"

David then stabbed a piece of his chicken and held it out. Kurt cocked a brow. "I don't like meat."

"Liar," David said. "You bring chicken salads to school all the goddamn time. You just think it's undercooked, or going to give you food poisoning and you'll die."

Kurt shook his head, completely overlooking the fact David noticed what he brought to lunch to save his pride. "I don't think that."

"Really?" He asked. "Then open wide, Fancy."

"You sound like a rapist."

"Just do it," He said.

Kurt winced but did as he was told, taking the offered chicken off the fork without sniffing or scowling. He looked down and swallowed, pushing an offending piece of carrot over and impaling it.

"Well?"

Kurt blushed and said nothing.

"Don't tell me you went deaf over some chicken, Fancy."

Kurt glanced up through his lashes. "What? It was...okay."

David stared, just waiting.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, it was good, now leave me alone."

David laughed, going back to his food then. Triumphant. "See? It's not all bad."

Kurt gave him a death glare. "If you think I'm going to say I was wrong about anything and that you were right, you're dreaming."

"You just did."

"Did not!"

"Did so."

Kurt growled, promptly throwing a piece of broccoli at David's face. "Watch it."

David stared at the vegetable that had fallen in his chicken and just ate it, again, like a normal person. "I'll take what I can get," He said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't bother holding back a small giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>God, these two are cute. lol :P<br>And I know they are both too thick to think this at the time, but isn't this kind of like...a date? I mean, Dave did pay for his dinner, even if it was at a mall Panda Express... *smirk***

**Translation:**

**_S'il vous plaît__?_  
>Please?<strong>

**_Mangez graisse avec moi!_  
>Eat grease with me!<strong>


	10. I'm Puff The Magic Dragon And I Know It

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Blaine asked as he flopped down next to Kurt in Glee. He must've really missed him, because Blaine never sat so close. He had this thing about PDA, or even PDBT (Public Displays of Being Together). It hurt Kurt's feelings, a lot, but he didn't mention it. He lifted his hand up, offering it to Blaine to hold, and he won't deny his chest tightened a little when Blaine wrung his hands together in a movement that clearly said, "Not here." Kurt rested both his hands on his knees again, sighing softly. This was the safest room in the school, if Blaine didn't feel comfortable holding Kurt's hand here...<p>

"Oh, I'm tutoring David," Kurt answered. He didn't figure Blaine would be out letting everyone know David was hanging out with Kurt. He knew what it was like to be outed when you weren't ready.

"Who?" Blaine asked, tilting his head. Kurt blushed, remembering that when someone mentioned 'David' Blaine would think of Warbler David, and not Kurt ex-Bully-and-now-pretty-good-friend David.

"David Karofsky?" He said again, lifting a brow.

Blaine's eyes widened a little. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kurt insisted, kissing Blaine's cheek. He didn't miss the way his boyfriend winced at the touch, and he leaned back in his chair again. This wasn't even a 'Only-At-McKinley' thing he did. He didn't like being in close contact with Kurt at Dalton either, or at home. Only behind the closed doors of their bedrooms. Was he ashamed of him, or something?

His thoughts were cut off when Will walked in. "All right, guys!"

"That tone always means trouble," Santana whispered to Brittany, who were seated behind Kurt and Blaine. Blaine silently scooted his chair away from Kurt's so he could sit at a different angle, and Kurt made note to listen to David's instructions better. It hurt to much to be looked at like a friend in public.

"So, I was up all last night thinking of something fun we could do," He said. "And I thought of a random mash-up."

"Huh?" Was the most popular response. Kurt looked at Blaine, expecting his boyfriend to look back with a look of question, but was stiffed. He swallowed, looked at his hands folded in his lap, and looked back at Mr. Schuester.

"Now, I already have all your names in this hat here," He said, lifting up one top hat and setting it on the table. "What I want is for each of you to take a ticket and right down your favorite song, or any song, that you think I might not let you sing in Glee club."

He handed it to Blaine first, who was sitting in front, and Blaine ripped off a blue ticket from the roll and set it in his lap. He then passed it to Santana, who passed it to Brit, and Kurt felt his stomach drop that he might have to ask Mr. Schue for a ticket before Brittany passed it to him over his shoulder. He grinned shyly, mumbled a 'Thank you' and tore of a ticket, passing it to Artie before digging in his bag for a pen. Once he found one, he racked his brain. What was a song that could make Mr. Schuester wince, no matter who sang it? He smirked and wrote down his thought, dropping it in the hat Mr. Schue held out. Once everyone had entered, Will shook the hat and set it down, picking up the other hat and carrying it over. "Anderson!"

Blaine laughed and stirred the papers around, pulling out a ticket and grinning. "Rachel."

Rachel squealed. "YES!"

Kurt, however, huffed. Will took Blaine's ticket and discarded it, then pulled another. Finn pulled Tina, Rory pulled Santana, Brittany pulled Puck, Mike pulled Sam, etc. etc. When it got to Kurt, he pulled Quinn. This could be interesting. He glanced at her to see if it was okay, and she gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He grinned and looked back down at his lap.

"Alright, now that everyone is all set," Will said after the hat was empty. "Now we'll pick our mash-ups. Everyone will pick out a song, and then the partners will have to combine them."

"Oh, sweet lord," Blaine whined and Kurt glanced at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I got 'Puff The Magic Dragon'," He said, giving Kurt an adorable pout. Kurt snorted. "Poor baby."

He'd love to kiss that pout away, but he doubted Blaine would let him. He didn't want to suffer the embarrassment of that, so he just remained still.

"Oh. My. God." Rachel fanned herself. "AAH!"

"What?" Finn asked.

"WHO put in 'I'm Sexy And I Know It?' " She cried. Kurt immediately busied himself in his card, trying not to flat out die laughing that Rachel, of all people, pulled his card. He recognized the handwriting instantly and glanced at Santana, waving it. She clapped her hands. "Awesome."

" 'For Your Entertainment?' " He whispered. "Really?"

"Everyone wants to see those hips shake again, boy!" She said, a little too loud. "Sectionals could've turned me straight again, or at least bi, if I thought I had a chance."

Kurt flushed dark crimson and looked away. Blaine lifted a brow at Santana, giving her a sideways glare, but didn't say anything. That was about as much possessiveness as Kurt got from Blaine.

Quinn tiptoed down the aisle and whispered to Kurt, "I got 'Bad Romance'."

"Oh, jeez," Kurt said, blushing, showing Quinn the note. She blushed. "Well, this'll be fun..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am letting this chapter be short, because FF simply refuses to work with me. Don't worry, we get some funnies in the next chapter :P Yippee...lol<strong>

**BTW, 'I'm Puff The Magic Dragon And I Know It'...HA. HA. HA. Good luck, Raine! :3**


	11. Closest Friend?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Grr!" Kurt growled, throwing both pages of sheet music in the air and gripping his hair in clumps (he hadn't coiffed it that day). "This is hopeless. These songs don't work."<p>

"C'mon, Kurt!" Quinn said, scooping up the papers and sitting down on Kurt's spine.

"Ow!" Kurt whined, but Quinn ignored him. She giggled and crossed her legs, reading over the words again. "Ugh. Why couldn't I pull my own card?"

"What did you put?" Kurt asked, his voice strained with the extra weight on him. Quinn felt like she was riding a horse, with how much Kurt was wiggling. She just kept rocking back and forth, trying to throw her off.

"'Talk That Talk'," She said. "Rihanna."

"Oh!" He said, rolling over so she flopped off him. "I love that song!"

"Me too!" She squealed. "I know the entire Jay-Z part."

"You do not."

Quinn smirked and stood up, taking Kurt's iPod out of his iHome and replacing it with her iTouch, clicking play.

"_Oo-ooh-oh-oh-o-o-o-ooh-oh-oh_," Kurt encouraged. "_Talk that talk to, me, yeah. Oo-ooh-oh-oh-o-o-o-ooh-oh-oh. Talk that talk to me, yeah._"

_"I be tryin' chill_  
><em>Bitches wanna fuck me<em>  
><em>Every little city I go<em>  
><em>'Fuck me!'<em>

_"Shawty musta heard_  
><em>Got the word<em>  
><em>I move that D<em>  
><em>Had it by a bladder<em>  
><em>She like 'Oh, I gotta pee'<em>

_"Haha_

_"Ran into a Rothko in my restroom_  
><em>Singer slash actress in my bedroom<em>  
><em>God I have the ticket for a walk through<em>  
><em>Everything I do is big<em>

_"I talk big money_  
><em>I talk big homes <em>  
><em>I sell out arenas<em>  
><em>I call that gettin' dome<em>

_"Million dollar voice_  
><em>Came through the phone<em>  
><em>We headin' to the top<em>  
><em>If you comin'<em>  
><em>Come on!<em>

_"I'm flyin' out to Pisa_  
><em>Just to get some pizza<em>  
><em>Down to Jamaica<em>  
><em>Just to roll some reefa <em>

_"Sex on the beach_  
><em>Left love speechless<em>  
><em>They say that money talk<em>  
><em>Tell these other niggas speak up<em>  
><em>What's up?" <em>

Kurt laughed, hard, clapping his hands. Quinn paused the music and giggled, blushing hard.

"T-Turn it back on," Kurt said.

"Why?" She giggled.

"Just do it! Restart it," He said. "Do that again. We might get some ideas."

Quinn nodded and giggled, doing her rap again and looking at Kurt. Kurt then piped up, rolling off the bed without even noticing his iPhone buzzing, his hipbone betraying him .

_"One and two and three and four_  
><em>C'mon let me know if you want s'more<em>  
><em>You know what I like<em>  
><em>Now get it right<em>  
><em>Boy, talk that talk to me all night <em>

_"Yeah, boy, I like it_  
><em>Yeah, boy I like it<em>  
><em>Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, that talk to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah"<em>

Quinn giggled, taking the next verse with her sultry, smooth voice.

_"Say what you want_  
><em>Say what you like<em>  
><em>Say what you want me to do<em>  
><em>And I got you"<em>

She hugged Kurt from behind, her arms around his neck. He batted his eyes and bit back another snort.

_"Tell me how to love you_  
><em>Tell me how to hold you<em>  
><em>I'mma get it right on the first try for you"<em>

She then spun around, did a Sam-Evans-Hip-Thrust.

_"Cause you ain't never had a woman like me, yeah_  
><em>And you will never have another like me, yeah<em>  
><em>No-ooh-ooh-oh<em>  
><em>So I'mma give it to ya, baby"<em>

Kurt giggled.

_"One and two and three and four_  
><em>C'mon lemme know if you want s'more<em>  
><em>You know what I like<em>  
><em>Now get it right<em>  
><em>Boy, talk that talk to me all night<em>

_"Yeah, boy, I like it_  
><em>Yeah, boy, I like it<em>  
><em>Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, that talk to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah" <em>

Quinn took the first part of the chorus, with a few innocent hip jabs and ruffling her hair.

_"What you saying now_  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>I want it all night<em>  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>What you saying now<em>  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>G-G-Give it to me, baby"<em>

Kurt got a little more rank, falling back on the bed, unintentionally close to his phone. Quinn laughed, clapping her hands once and falling back on the other bed.

_"What you saying now_  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>I want it all night<em>  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>What you saying now<em>  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>Give it to me, baby<em>  
><em>G-G-Give it to me, baby"<em>

They both sang the rest of the words together, still fighting off giggles.

_"One and two and three and four_  
><em>C'mon lemme know if you want s'more<em>  
><em>You know what I like<em>  
><em>Now get it right<em>  
><em>Boy, talk that talk to me all night<em>

_"Yeah, boy, I like it_  
><em>Yeah, boy, I like it<em>  
><em>Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, (Oh, yeah) that talk to me, yeah<em>  
><em>Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah" <em>

_"Oo-ooh-oh-oh-o-o-o-ooh-oh-oh_  
><em>Talk that talk to, me, yeah <em>  
><em>Oo-ooh-oh-oh-o-o-o-ooh-oh-oh <em>  
><em>Talk-Talk that talk to me, yeah<em>

_"Oo-ooh-oh-oh-o-o-o-ooh-oh-oh_  
><em>Talk that talk to, me, yeah <em>  
><em>Oo-ooh-oh-oh-o-o-o-ooh-oh-oh <em>  
><em>Talk-Talk that talk to me, yeah"<em>

There was brief pause in which both singers caught their breath and turned the iPod off before they both pouted.

"Why isn't THAT our song?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nyeh," Quinn said, crossing her arms and sitting on the bed next to him. "We gotta work with what we got.."

'HUMMEL!'

Kurt lifted a brow at the little elf voice that piped up. "Did you hear that?"

'FANCY! Dammit... KURT HUMMEL!'

Quinn's brows knit together and she looked at Kurt's pillow. "Your phone is on.."

Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed at it. "Hello? Okay, if this is my dad, we were just rehearsing.."

"Oh, chill," Said a voice which was almost worse than his dad. "I'm nothing like your dad and I don't intend on telling him anything, either."

Kurt flushed, hard. "D-David?"

"Good job, Fancy," David said, sounding far too amused. "Tell me, how do you like to be talked to?"

"Uhh," Kurt blinked, covering his face with one hand. He couldn't tell you why the thought that David had heard him singing like that made him so embarrassed, but damn it he couldn't breathe right.

"Oh, you like the dirty talk, don't you, you little slut?" David asked.

Kurt's eyes widened at his own reaction to that, shifting on the bed. "David. Shut up."

Quinn tilted her head at how Kurt's ears and neck got remarkably darker at whatever Dave just said, hearing the other boy laugh.

"Oh, you do like that," David said, falling back on his own bed, hearing a small growl escape Kurt's throat.

"Yeah, um, anyhow-"

"You just said 'Yeah' to that, you know.."

"Did not," Kurt growled.

"Did so."

"I am not having this argument with you." Kurt pouted. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to know when our, ahh.. Next meeting was?" He asked shyly, his turn to blush. He felt like such a bitch, calling Kurt in the middle of the afternoon, asking, basically, when he could see him again. David had fallen asleep telling himself 'Fuck yourself, Karofsky. He hates you, and you're helping him get a stronger with his little fairy boyfriend..Chill.'

He didn't seem to mind the dirty talk, though...

'Keep dreamin', Dave,' his head screamed.

"Um," Kurt said. "How about you come over this weekend? I mean...I had a date with Blaine, but he's probably gonna blow me off anyway, so..."

"You realize if he _doesn't_ bail, you blew him off, right?" David asked.

"Yeah.." Kurt said slowly.

"Good boy," David said.

"What?"

"Rule...three, now?" He paused. "Yeah. Rule three. You're not supposed to be there constantly for him, whenever he feels like showing up. Remember how I said you were clingy?"

"How could I forget?" Kurt hissed.

David snorted. "Yeah, well, being there all the time, even when Blaine can't be bothered to come see you? It's what guys call 'Clingy'. We're dick heads, which I'm sure you know."

"My boyfriend is hot for someone else, my brother is whiny as hell, one of my closest friends has a rulebook on staying in the closet, et cetera.. Believe me, I know."

_Closest friend?_ David grinned in spite of himself, running a hand through his hair like he did when he was feeling bashful or upset.

"Right.." David said. "So, Saturday?"

"Saturday."

"All right," He said. "Bye, Fancy."

"Bye, Hamhock." Kurt hung up and chuckled.

"Was that Davie?" Quinn asked. Kurt nodded and Quinn smirked.

"What?" Asked the soprano.

"Nothing," She said, even though she had a wittle hunch that Blaine wasn't the only one with a crush. "We should get back to our songs."

"Right," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes in confusion before leaning over the papers again, huffing. "We can do this.."

"Yesh," Quinn said, causing Kurt to laugh again. And oh yes, they knew what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha. Karomel fluff.. Kurtofsky...Meh. I can't figure out who I like more! *pouts* Anyhow. You didn't think I would tease you with Bad Entertainment yet, did you? ;) No no. Next chapter, I believe. Unless I think of something else to stall with.. hahaha. :P Anyvayz...I know I was gonna say something but I can't remember, sooo...bleh. Enjoy? lol<strong>


	12. Help Needed From Lucy Caboosey

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Quinn had just left Kurt's house and was walking back to her own, humming the lines to the mash-up they'd figured out. They had decided Quinn would handle Lady Gaga, and Kurt would handle Adam's parts. It worked out well, considering they both could be in their singers ranges. She was repeating the first part, trying to get the beat down, when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, so she cut off her own voice and growled like a drunken sailor, "Hello?"<p>

"Uhh..." The voice on the other end said. "Did I dial the wrong number or is this Quinn Fabray?"

"How did you get my number, Karofsky?" She asked, no spite in her tone. She rarely saw him, ever, and Kurt seemed to have forgiven him, so she didn't feel the urge to spit in his face. Calling him by his last name was just habit now, considering she hadn't _known_ his first name until late in the Junior year.

"Lifted it from Az, who lifted it from Hudson, I'm sure," He said. "Sorry to sound like a stalker, but - Wait, you aren't still at Hummel's, are you?"

"Nope," She replied. "Just left."

"Good," He said. "Look, I have a, um...I have a favor I want to ask, but I'd rather do it in person?"

"Are you home?" Quinn asked. It's not like she had any plans, and frankly she was curious as to why David and Kurt were hanging around each other so much now. There had to be a reason Kurt was walking normally now?

"Um, yeah," David said. He sounded nervous, like he'd really like to crawl in a hole and hide from her. "My parents aren't here, but.."

"I know you're gay, hotshot," She said. "I'm not worried."

He didn't reply for a long time, and Quinn slowed her pace so she wouldn't get five billion miles away from his house and then have to turn around and walk back. She was wearing three and a half inch heels, here, walking to and from Kurt's was hard enough. He eventually sighed and told her his address, and she found out she just had to cross the street and wander down a cul-de-sac and voila! The home of one David Karofsky.

She hung up and knocked, and he answered the door with a scared expression. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a black tee shirt, Quinn noted as she stepped inside, her heels clicking the floor. It was warm in here, which was a nice change from the bitter cold of pre-rain. She vowed never to wear a skirt again when the sky was a pale gray, no matter how warm it was, the temperature would plummet in a matter of minutes and you would never be the wiser.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. After giving the rooms she could see the once-over, figuring out David and his family appeared to be a clean-freakish household, she asked. "So how can I be of assistance?"

Before he could answer there was a smaller voice from the other room. "Davey?"

"Well, hi, sweetie," Quinn said softly to the little girl who came through the doorway to the right. She had that same honey brown hair David had, and piercing green eyes she must've gotten from the other side of the family. David's were...uh...hazel, right?

"What are you doing up?" David asked. Quinn was now trying to see his eyes, curious beyond words. He leaned down and scooped up the small girl in her pink with blue-flying-elephant pajamas, and she clung to the plush rabbit in her hands.

"Who's that?" She asked, ignoring David's question completely.

"I'm Quinn," Quinn told her, now wondering who the little girl was. "Are you David's sister?"

She nodded silently.

"I'm a friend of his," She said, unaware of the mom-tone she had.

"All his friends are ugly," She said and David blinked and shook his head, but said nothing. "You're not..."

Quinn giggled. "Thanks, cutie."

"This is Thalia, by the way," David said. "Who should be taking her nap.."

"I got bored."

He sighed. "Well, I gotta talk to Quinn right now, okay?" He said, not seeing Quinn's head begin to tilt. "Why don't you go upstairs and I'll come tell you a story in a minute?"

"Okay," She said, yawning quietly before rushing back up the stairs, dragging the pink bunny behind her.

"Sorry about her," David said.

"She's adorable," Was Quinn's reply, looking up the stairs after her. "I didn't know you had a sister."

He shrugged. "I never thought to tell anyone."

She nodded. "I could see that.." Then sighed. "What did you want to ask me?"

David swallowed. "Look, I know it's a really sore topic and no one was supposed to know about it anyway, but I... I really need _Lucy's_ help."

Quinn bristled. "What?"

"I'm not fucking around," He said when he noticed the look in her eyes. "I just... I know you used to be... Well..."

"Huge," She stated, crossing her arms. "You can say that I was fat, Dave."

"I don't _want_ to." He shifted from one foot to the other. "I feel really shallow."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to tell me how you went from...nyeh to..smoking hot," David said. "And don't remind me that I'm gay, I know, doesn't mean I don't know a pretty girl when I see her."

Quinn shrugged once, shook her head, shrugged again, sighed. "It involved a lot of throwing up, starving myself, getting my stomach stapled..."

"Besides that?" He asked, his hope fading a little.

"Well, after the staples, I ran a lot.. Joined the cheer squad, invested in some Billy Blanks tapes, pilates, yoga.."

"So..You could help me?"

"Well...Y-Yeah, I could, but.." She pursed her lips. "Why the sudden urge to be a hottie?"

He winced. "Don't tell Kurt?"

"No one."

He sighed. "Kurt's little faggot of a boyfriend is being a douche...and Kurt wanted my help getting...back in the closet."

"Everyone knows he's gay, that's gonna be kinda hard.." She grinned ruefully.

He shook his head. "No. No, he wants to be able to pass as straight like his little boytoy can.. Because Blaine seems to be bored with him, or something. I don't know, but... He just wants to fade into the background and he shouldn't."

"Well, yeah," Quinn said, her arms still crossed as she, too, shifted feet. "He loves attention."

"You think I don't know?" He cocked a brow. "I've been with him for the last two weeks."

Quinn snorted and nodded once. "True."

"Look, I just.. I feel like an idiot talking to him about how to fix his relationship when I...totally fucked any chance I had of him looking at me with anything other than fear or disgust, and I'm-"

Quinn tilted her head, taking a couple steps forward before asking, "You're what?"

"Doesn't matter," He covered quickly. "Can you help me, or not?"

"I guess," She said, giving him a brisk nod. "You have to tell me a reason sooner or later, you know?"

"Nah," He teased, smirking.

"Can...Can I help with Thalia?" She asked quietly, biting her lip. He grinned and nodded.

"C'mon," He invited. "Before she comes down here and starts whining."

* * *

><p><strong>See there? Kurt's not the only one who needs a hug :P Poor boys. Don't worry, I will find the switches to their brains eventually...<strong>  
><strong>ALSO! Sorry, still not "Bad Entertainment" for you yet :P I realized how David is in this fic about as much as he is on the show, and that is NO good, so yes, he has a storyline too. Anyvay. G'night! <strong>


	13. Figure Out Who You're Pushing

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe," Blaine said absurdly quiet. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his boyfriend with a curious expression.<p>

"Hey, you," Kurt said, leaning back on the lockers. He'd been avoiding giving Blaine little kisses anymore, seeing how he always winced. He made note to ask David about this. "So, I was thinking..." He started. "I think we should do 'Let It Snow'. It's upbeat and peppy and I think Artie would like it, _husband_." He'd been thinking about Artie's Christmas special and which song he was going to convince Blaine to sing. _TELEVISION!_ Oh, Gaga, Kurt didn't think anything could damper his mood.

But Blaine, _again_, proved him wrong. "About that..."

"What?" Kurt asked, his brows drawing in and his shoulders lifting a little as if he was waiting for Blaine to hit him. "If you don't like that song we can change it."

"Oh, no, not the song," He said, grinning sweetly. "I love the song. I was just thinking maybe we...shouldn't...be...married, on the special."

Kurt _felt_ like Blaine just hit him. Blaine didn't say it, but Kurt heard it loud and clear. He slumped against the lockers, something he never did for fear his back would hunch over and he would look like some freakish troll when he was older. "You don't want to be known as my boyfriend."

"No, no, it's not that," Blaine said quickly, touching his palm to the back of Kurt's soft hand, his honey eyes resembling those of a sad puppy _again_. "It's just.. Y'know, it could offend people.. Not everyone is like your dad, and it's a Christmas special...A special people will watch with their kids, and not everyone wants to point it out so soon.."

"Words, words," Kurt mumbled, looking in his locker again. Blaine missed it, his brows furrowing. "What, baby?"

"Nothing." Kurt slammed his locker shut, promptly knocking Blaine's hand away from him. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Quinn we'd rehearse during free period."

"Kurt," Blaine started. For once he noticed the hurt look in Kurt's eyes, even though his boyfriend was shielding it with a scowl. "I-"

"Bye," Kurt interrupted, turning on his heal and storming off. His shoulder collided with something as he walked by and he muttered an unapologetic, "Sorry," before speeding up and ducking his head as he disappeared around a corner. He had no idea who he even ran into, he was too distracted to care.

David, however, was on alert when it came to Fancy running into him. He'd never seen Kurt look so distraught, less the event where he was crowned Queen (which he did NOT vote for, thank you). He growled and stormed over to Blaine, who was glaring after Kurt, and shoved him hard into the lockers; 'bout time someone welcomed him to McKinley high.

"Ow!" Blaine shouted, grabbing his arm and hissing. "Dick.."

"Yeah, you are," David snarled. "You'd better figure out who you're hurting before you push him, or his friends, and that it includes _me_, too far."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly at the look of pure hate in David's eyes, swallowing audibly. He seemed to remember the death threat he threw at Kurt, because David knew he'd reduced Kurt to tears when he spit that, and he'd had nightmares about it since, but with Blaine? The thought of scaring Blaine hard enough to make him go the hell back where he came from? Not such a guilt trip...

"Do you understand me?" He near shouted, getting a few looks from passerby's. "And I wouldn't be running to Figgins, either."

Blaine nodded quickly. The poor sap looked like he was near tears, and he pulled himself away from the lockers and sprinting down the hall.. If he heard about this fit from Hummel, he was just going to kill himself.

**...oOo...**

Saturday. Kurt hadn't spoken to Blaine since his request. He was sitting in the choir room, awaiting Mr. Schue's instructions on how things would work out. The costumes Quinn and he had figured out were quiet hot, but they weren't the best for comfort, and coming from Kurt, that meant a lot.

Blaine stormed into the room a few minutes later. Kurt's not sure what he expected, but the fact Blaine marched to the back of the room and collapsed in one of the chairs, crossing his arms with a venomous scowl on his lips. Kurt's brows furrowed and he shook his head, looking at Quinn. "I vote after Mr. Schue tells us the line up, we go get our outfits...You promise me that stuff is going to come out of my hair?"

"I do," She said, nodding. "My hair was pink, wasn't it?"

"I thought you dyed it back..." Kurt pouted, gently touching his fingers to his perfectly coiffed hair, his gray/green eyes showing more than a little worry.

"Trust me, it'll come out," She said, patting his knee. "And if it doesn't, you're kind of honey brown.."

"Don't threaten my baby with dye!" He cried. "I can't damage it like that.."

It's good he didn't glance at Blaine then, considering his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"You okay?" Rachel asked. "You seem tense."

"Kurt just..." He shook his head. He wasn't about to tell on Karofsky. The bastard wasn't worth the time of day. If he threatened him one more time, he wasn't afraid to cry wolf and get that dick suspended again, or, God willing, expelled. Ruining his life sounded good. Blaine wasn't a spiteful person, but Kurt was...

Rachel snapped him out of his thoughts. "What did Kurt do?" She didn't like people accusing Kurt of anything. After the Ballot stuffing she did, she became a little protective. Now that she was thinking about that, she had to wonder why Kurt wasn't so warm with Blaine afterwords..

"He just made me feel like an idiot," He said. "I'm just trying to protect him and he overreacts to everything."

Rachel tilted her head and was about to ask something else when Will bounced in, excitement clear on his face. "Alright, guys!

"Opening the show is going to be Mercedes and Sugar with 'Better Than Revenge' and 'Skyscraper'."

Kurt clapped along with everyone else, smiling softly. He loved his Mercedes, even if she was with that God awful Sugar.

"Following shortly after will be 'On Fire' and 'Fire Burning' by Artie and Matt. Following them will be Brittany and Noah with 'So What' and 'I Don't Wanna Dance', with 'Puff The Magic Dragon' with 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' performed by Rachel and Blaine. Finn and Tina have 'Half Your Age' and, ummm... 'Fuck Me Pumps'." He blinked a few times. "Santana and Rory are performing 'Our First Time' and 'Oops! I Did It Again', followed by Kurt and Quinn's mash up of 'For Your Entertainment' and 'Bad Romance'. Closing the show will be Mike and Sam performing 'Talk That Talk' and 'Dirty Picture'."

Quinn and Kurt exchanged a look and starting giggling to themselves.

"All right! Mercedes, Sugar, let's go!"

"We have to get started," Quinn said. "We want our hair dry before we go on stage."

"I have never been more happy you went emo for a few weeks," Kurt said. "That is assuming my hair isn't damaged, otherwise I'll disown you as human."

"Yes, yes," She snickered.

"I love what Sam and Mike are doing," He giggled. "I can't see how they're gonna pull that off without sounding hot for each other.."

"Yeah, I can't see them together..."

"Who can? Mike is hot for Matt and Sam is hot for Will."

Quinn widened her eyes mockingly. "Everyone is gay in your mind, aren't they?"

"Of cour-" He cut of as he slammed into a very hard chest, looking up. Instead of yelling he just grinned, "Hey, David.."

"I need to stop doing that..." Was the reply. He looked down and grinned and Kurt giggled.

"Maybe." He smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we have our little...French session, later, and I figured I'd watch your concert..."

Kurt blushed shyly. "It's not really a concert."

"Eh, close enough." He looked over Kurt's shoulder when he noticed Quinn smirking. "Hey, Q.."

"Dave," She replied, then whined adorably. "Kurt, c'mon..."

"Right, right," He said, looking at David. "Um, you know where the auditorium is?"

"Yes, sir," He said playfully.

Kurt snorted. "Right. We're second to last, but I'll catch up with you after?"

"I'll find you," He said. Kurt nodded and went to wander off, noticing how David yawned before ducking into the bathroom with Quinn. "Again, I'm gonna warn you, do not make my hair fall out.."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I suck.. lol Okay! I promise! Bad Entertainment is next. *nods to self* Just don't wanna cram everything together, ya know? (read: Gotta make sure I have the words right, ya know?) Anyvayy... Everyone remembers Matt, right? Matt Rutherford, disappeared suddenly?<strong>

**Oh, and I didn't wanna take this into the Christmas episode but when Kurt was like "And this is my, um, best friend and-" I was like "Oh yeah, my Blaine would totally pull that crap-IDEA!" Tahdah, soo.. Bye. :P**

**Songs Mentioned due to iPod shuffle:**

_**On Fire - Eminem  
>Fire Burning - Sean Kingston<br>So What - P!nk  
>I Don't Wanna Dance - Hey Monday<br>Puff The Magic Dragon - Peter, Paul and Mary  
>I'm Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO<br>Half Your Age - Kid Rock  
>F**k Me Pumps - Amy Winehous<strong>**e  
>Our First Time - Bruno Mars<br>Oops! I Did It Again - Britney Spears  
>For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert<br>Bad Romance - Lady Gaga  
>Talk That Talk - Rihanna<br>Dirty Picture - Taio Cruz ft. Kesha**_

**And nooo, I don't own any of these songs, these people, this show...etc. **


	14. Bad Entertainment

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Better Than Revenge""Skyscraper" was lovely, Kurt noticed. Mercedes pulled off Demi Lovato beautifully, and surprisingly, Sugar could sing Taylor Swift songs pretty well, when she shut up and let Will teach her a vocal range. The rest were good, too. Artie and Matt were nothing to speak of (Kurt was still a little annoyed with the boy in the wheelchair, who seemed to have it in for him anymore), Brittany and Puck were hot, Puck with the guitar and Brittany dancing around and clapping excitedly. Rachel and Blaine were laughed off the stage, but at least that's what they were trying to do, and then Rachel and Mike were more than a little turned on by Finn and Tina's "Fuck Me Pumps"/"Half Your Age". Santana and Rory were just _awkward_ to watch, and then it was Kurt and Quinn's turn.

"Are you sure I don't look like some...street walker?" Kurt asked, running a hand over his still-soft-but-slightly-crusted-edged hair. Instead of pink, Quinn had found some temporary black hair dye, and did the tips of Kurt's hair and a few streaks in her own. She stepped toward him and smoothed down the crinks and wrinkles in the dark leather corset like vert he was wearing.

"Nah," She said. "You look hot."

Kurt swallowed, looking down at himself and nodding. "O-Okay..."

"Don't be nervous," She said. "It's not like it's major.. Hell, Rachel sang 'Puff The Magic Dragon'. We'll do this perfectly, all right?"

Kurt nodded again. It wasn't the singing he was worried about, not really. No. It was that Blaine was sitting out there and he was going to watch and this performance was everything David told him not to do. It was so him it was almost painful and it scared him.

"And now it's Kurt and Quinn!" Will called on stage to the small gathering of students who had showed up, some donning a Warblers blazer. "With 'Bad Romance'/'For Your Entertainment'!"

**...oOo...**

David sat down on one of the fold out chairs in the auditorium, fiddling with his hands. Kurt hadn't looked mad, so maybe he had been out of earshot when he'd shoved Blaine. Maybe Blaine didn't confide in him. Maybe Blaine took a hint and realized he loved Kurt, and David's words got to him. Maybe. Maybe David lost him already.

The whole concert really was a blur - he didn't really care about the Glee Club or anyone in it but Kurt, so his ears didn't perk up until Mr. Schuester called, "And now it's Kurt and Quinn! With 'Bad Romance'/'For Your Entertainment'!"

David recognized the first few bars of Adam's song (Yeah he likes the guy, shut up) and tried to make out the difference in bodies on the stage. The lights were still off as the two rushed forward, striking some sort of pose of hands-on-hips-look-down-at-the-floor. Then the music cut off abruptly, right where Lambert would've begun singing, and the spotlights turned on Quinn. She was wearing a strapped corset of leather with a spandex, long-sleeved, form hugging shirt underneath, with small spikes on the shoulders and palms. Her skirt was short, above mid thigh, lain over dark, ripped leggings. She lifted her head, revealing dark make-up and her striped hair, her dark lips humming,

_Rah-Rah_  
><em>Ah-Ah-Ah<em>  
><em>Roma<em>  
><em>Ro-Ma-Ma<em>  
><em>GaGa<em>  
><em>Ooh la la<em>

_Want your bad romance_

She shifted, twisting her hips and picking up the Gaga claws as she repeated the lines.

_Rah-Rah_  
><em>Ah-Ah-Ah<em>  
><em>Roma<em>  
><em>Ro-Ma-Ma<em>  
><em>GaGa<em>  
><em>Ooh la la<em>

_Want your bad romance_

Then the lights were off her and shot to the boy behind her. The boy who shot his head up and sang like a friggin' angel. The boy in the dark, ripped skinny jeans and knee high boots. The boy with the tight vest on his torso, tied closed by some silvery strings, and nothing else. The boy with the flawless skin and hair that was just begging to be messed up and pulled as those all too desirable lips had another mouth crushed on them. Kurt Hummel. David's jaw went slack - and he thought 'jaw-drop' was just an expression.

The gorgeous voice the soprano typically held was lower, rougher, trying and succeeding to match Adam Lambert's sexy tone. David immediately had to shift in his seat and pay attention to the girl on stage - he was driving Kurt home, after all, and trying to hide the fact he'd just, erm..._orgasmed_ recently would prove far too difficult under Kurt's penetrating glare.

_So hot_  
><em>Out the box<em>  
><em>Can we pick up the pace?<em>

_(I want your love) _Quinn sang in the background.

_Turn it up_  
><em>Heat it up<em>  
><em>I need to be entertained<em>

_(Love, love, love)_

_Push the limit_  
><em>Are you with it<em>  
><em>Baby, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I'mma hurt ya real good, baby<em>

David just about died when Kurt's hand grabbed his hip as both thrust forward, the other hand holding the microphone. _Oh, look at all the pretty wires on the ceiling_, he thought to himself, desperate to find a distraction.

_Let's go_  
><em>It's my show<em>  
><em>Baby, do what I say<em>  
><em>Don't trip of the glitz that I'm gonna display<em>

_I told ya_  
><em>I'mma hold ya down<em>  
><em>Until you're amazed<em>  
><em>Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name<em>

David all but moaned in relief when Quinn picked up, strutting forward on her clickity clackity heals, rubbing one hand up her thigh. _Watch her, Karofsky, just watch her,_ Dave demanded of himself.

_You know that I want you_  
><em>And you know that I need you<em>  
><em>I want it bad<em>  
><em>Your bad romance<em>

_I want your lovin'_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
><em>Kurt picked up the background for her lyrics, and David literally slapped himself, more than a little relieved he was sitting alone.

_I want your love_  
><em>And all your lovers revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh)<em>

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-oh)<em>

_Caught in a bad romance_

David's lip curled up when Quinn stumbled back into Kurt's chest, letting him shove her off with his hips. He knew it was cheorographed, but he couldn't control the raging jealousy that peaked in his gut. Which was stupid, he knew, it's not like Kurt was his to be protective over. All the opposite. Hell, he was Kurt's personal _eHarmony_! He felt a frown curl at his lips, but then Kurt began to sing again, and David was distracted again.

_It's all right_  
><em>You'll be fine<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm in control<em>

_Take the pain_  
><em>Take the pleasure<em>  
><em>I'm the master of both<em>

David slammed his eyes shut at the undeniable purr in Kurt's voice on the word, 'Pleasure'. What the fuck was it that Hudson always said? To keep from arriving? Oh right, the idiot ran over a frigging mail carrier in the middle of the road. It was a wonder the dumb shit even drove anymore, for Godsake. Yes, David, just keep thinking of what a fucktard Finn is and everything will be fine.

_Close your eyes_  
><em>Not your mind<em>  
><em>Let me into your soul<em>  
><em>I'mma work ya 'til you're totally blown<em>

_You know that I want you_  
><em>And you know that I need you<em>

_('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby)_  
>Kurt cried, and David cracked an eye open at the normal voice and grinned.<p>

_I want it bad_  
><em>Your bad romance<em>

_I want your lovin'_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_I want your love_  
><em>And all your lovers revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh)<em>

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-oh)<em>

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah_  
><em>Ah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Roma<em>  
><em>Ro-Ma-Ma<em>  
><em>Gaga<em>  
><em>Ooh la la<em>

_Want your bad romance_

_Whoa-Oh!**  
><strong>_Kurt sang out loud, throwing his head back.

_Walk_  
><em>Walk<em>  
><em>Fashion, baby<em>  
><em>Work it<em>  
><em>Move<em>  
><em>That bitch crazy<em>

__Walk_  
><em>Walk<em>  
><em>Fashion, baby<em>  
><em>Work it<em>  
><em>Move<em>  
><em>That bitch crazy<em>_

___Walk_  
><em>Walk<em>  
><em>Fashion, baby<em>  
><em>Work it<em>  
><em>Move<em>  
><em>That bitch crazy<em>__

_Do you like what you see?_

_Walk_  
><em>Walk<em>  
><em>Passion, baby<em>  
><em>Work it<em>  
><em>I'm a freak bitch, baby<em>

_Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh!_  
><em>Let me entertain you 'til ya scre-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam!<em>

David clamped a hand over his mouth when he almost, _almost_, let out an embarrassing little moan...he didn't actually moan, did he? _Did he?_

_I want your love_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be friends<em>

Quinn looked at Kurt with a lost expression, and he thankfully took the hint, purring out the French lines with ease.

_Je veux ton amour_  
><em>Et je veux ton revanche<em>  
><em>Je veux ton amour<em>

Then it went back to Quinn. Ceiling. Mailmen. Finn being an idiot. Those damned shoes! Yes, those shoes. Those shoes that left frigging blisters all over David's feet. Kurt in tears.. David winced, for all those things were a turn off.

_I don't wanna be friends_  
><em>No, I don't wanna be friends<em>

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends_  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Want your bad romance!_

The last chorus was sang by Kurt, because it was Adam's, and David was able to watch now. Sort of.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into?_  
><em>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<em>  
><em>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought I was awfully sweet_  
><em>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<em>  
><em>Well, I'm about to turn up the heat<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Rah-rah_  
><em>Ah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Roma<em>  
><em>Ro-Ma-Ma<em>  
><em>Gaga<em>  
><em>Ooh la la<em>

_Want your bad romance_

The both sang the last four words before they resumed the first position, and all the girls in the club jumped up on the chairs and started screaming. David's eyes widened and he heard Kurt's giggle over Quinn's. A couple of the boys whistled, and David clapped his hands, looking over the glee kids and noticing the boy with the black, slicked back hair was seated, his arms crossed over his chest, a bored look on his face. David's brows furrowed. Kurt seemed to notice, too, because he bowed adorably before scampering off stage with a giddy Quinn. David stood and walked out of the aisle. He needed to go splash some icy cold water on his face before he saw Kurt.

**...oOo...**

"EEK!" Quinn shrieked, clapping her hands and bouncing around in overly excited circles. "That was so much fun!"

Kurt laughed. "I know!"

"YOU!" Came a familiar voice as the dark haired Rachel Berry rushed over to Kurt and through her arms around him. He groaned. "Please go straight! I finally understand what Mercedes was talking about all those years ago!"

Kurt burst into giggles again and Rachel finally pulled back. "Yeah, I don't think that'll happen..."

Rachel keened pathetically and fell on the floor, looking at Quinn to follow suit. She did, falling on the floor and screaming. Kurt looked around him and smirked playfully. "Sorry, but Mr. Blaine Anderson already has this prize.."

"Ahem."

Kurt turned, and the girls stopped crying long enough to look at Blaine, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Kurt grinned shyly, still a little thrown by his boyfriends boredom in the audience, and moved over to kiss him sweetly. He got his cheek and Kurt shifted a little.

Quinn and Rachel blinked.

"Hey, um," Rachel said, "we gotta go see Sam and Mike!"

"Right!" Quinn said. "We'll see you in a few, boys?"

"Mhmm," Kurt said, grinning a little. He knew Quinn was giving him an out in case Blaine got too weird, and he appreciated it. His boyfriend certainly didn't look happy.

"So," Blaine said after the girls left. "Are you just trying to embarrass me?"

At this time David was just about to walk in and find Kurt, but the tones made him fall back and eavesdrop.

"Wh-What?" Kurt asked.

"Look at yourself!" He hissed, keeping his voice low. "You look like something out of a gentleman's club, and I don't mean some classy one!"

Kurt flinched. "It was just a song, Blaine, it's not like I'd go out in public like this..."

"You are out in public like this," Blaine snarled. "You look like a prostitute! I feel like I should be paying you hourly just to _speak_ with you."

Kurt looked down, his eyes burning. He knew it. He _knew_ Blaine was going to react like this, going to look down on him. Why? Because he was being _him_. He looked at the empty door and took a step away. "I'm going to watch Sam and Mike, now.."

"Oh, no, you are not walking away from me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's bare arm and yanked him back, and Kurt squeaked at the violet grip on his upper arm.

"Ow! Blaine, that hurts."

"Don't-"

"Hey, um..."

Kurt's head shot to the door, as did Blaine's eyes. David stood there, watching with a feigned confused expression. He looked furious, underneath the innocent, boyish grin. "Um...Am I interrupting?"

"Aren't you always?" Blaine growled.

"No," Kurt said, twisting away from Blaine and walking over to David. He could almost look David in the eye in the heals he was wearing, but instead he looked at his tattered Nikes. "No, I was just leaving."

David nodded. "C'mon..Let's go watch the rest of the show."

Kurt just nodded, scampering out with David, leaving a very disgruntled Blaine behind.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE YELL AT ME FOR BLAINE BEING A JERK! Feel free to yell at HIM, I don't care.. lol :P It's not necessarily my fault he's a meanie-poo...Anyhow. Please leave behind a happy little review so I can write a little KurtofskyKaromel (can't decide who I like more?) French fluff in the next chapter..**

**ALSO! I'm considering having Kurt attempt to watch a show with Finn, and I'm torn between a super hero movie or some WWE..both of which I do not understand and should be able to write out well. So, who do you think I should have Kurt watch? lol :P**

**Anyway. Byes!**


	15. Definitely Not French Butterflies, Nope

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>David was leaning on Kurt's headboard, listening to Kurt struggle in the bathroom. His eyes were closed, and if he didn't know any better, he would swear Kurt was getting molested in there. After several minutes of whines and squeaked, David called, "Fancy?"<p>

"What?" Kurt called back, followed by a loud bang as the door rattled.

"You okay in there?" He asked, cracking an eye open and looking at the door, squinting.

"No," Kurt admitted in a whimper. "I cannot get this dumb thing off!"

David blinked and laughed, and could almost see Kurt roll his eyes. "I'm not kidding!"

"I know, that's why it's funny," David said. "Need some help?"

"From you?" Kurt snapped.

David winced. "Just because Blaine ripped you a new one doesn't mean you have to be mean to me."

Kurt tugged the bathroom door open and leaned on it, one arm still wrapped around it. Good sweet lord did he look good. David realized then how svelte the boy was, with his lithe waist and thin legs, tight muscles and defined arms and chest. He was gorgeous, really, and Dave felt a little pang of jealousy and want. He sighed. Quinn will help him. "Can I?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes but took a step forward. "No. Funny. Business."

"What did I just say about your boytoy?" David said, and moved his hands to the insanely intricate silk ribbon on the leather vest. Kurt bit his lip and looked down at Dave's hands, watching them move, sucking his stomach in like he was self conscious about the touch. David would've made some comment about this, but how is he supposed to think about how intimate and sexual this position is, when this knot could've reassembled a Jeffery Dahmer victim? _Wow_, David thought to himself, _gotta stop listening to Ke$ha_..

"Dave?" Kurt asked when the boy stared into space as he thought to himself, and Dave shook himself.

"Sorry," Dave said, and Kurt blinked a few times when the older boy snarled. Was this supposed to be sexual? Should he feel awkward, or not? Sure, he didn't _not_ like how he could feel David's knuckles grazing his stomach, but that was a normal thing, right? The shivers and nervousness when someone else had their hands on you? The 'Oh-God-Did-These-Skinny-Jeans-Give-Me-A-Hard-Time-This-Morning-Because-I'm-Bloated?-Can-He-Tell?' feeling? It happened with everyone, right?

Yeah, sure, right. Kurt nodded to himself. Definitely not butterflies. No...No? No!

"Okay, what in hell?" David said, tugging Kurt back so the taller boy could sit on the bed, and Kurt tripped and ended up holding onto Dave's shoulders. Either David didn't notice or didn't mind, or was too focused on the ties to even care. Kurt swallowed; this was definitely _not_ a friendly position. Thank dear sweet merciful gaga that the strings did work from that angle, and David unwrapped Kurt from the tight leather corset-like vest. David, feeling slightly oblivious now, suddenly realized how hard Kurt was shaking and presumed the worst, suddenly shoving himself back and tripping Kurt up again. "Sorry..."

Kurt tilted his head to the side once he'd regained his balance in those shoes, standing there in that - oh, my God, he _needed_ to change his clothes. His stomach was almost teasingly perfect, and Dave didn't want to look up at his oh-so-gorgeous chest and his long neck, so he looked down. Mistake. Admiring his curvy hips and tight thighs enveloped in those might-as-well-be-painted-on jeans, the frayed dark fabric showing the pristine skin underneath. David suddenly decided his shoes, those shoes that would send Satan himself running away in tears, were the best thing to stare at. Kurt couldn't wipe the smirk off his face so he scampered into the bathroom. "I'll be right there!"

"Mhmm," David hummed, huffing and falling back on Kurt's bed. God, he was disgusting. Mentally, physically, emotionally. He might as well shoot himself. He had a crush - a mother fucking crush! - on Kurt whatever-the-hell-his-middle-name-is Hummel, who was perfect. With the perfect life and the perfect dreams and the almost-perfect boyfriend. _Almost_. If only the dick would pull his head out of his ass.

Then again, Kurt was an ass, too! If he genuinely thought he needed to change that stunningly perfect mind and body, for that strange-haired hobbit then he can suck it. He can just take his perfect little round ass and sit in a corner, heartbroken and _alone_ and he could cry, _alone_, and David could be happily seated in the opposite corner.

But then the bed dips and David looked up at Kurt in his 'Likes Boys' tee and a pair of sleeping shorts and David's heart skips and then...all those angry thoughts are forgotten and he really just wanted to hug that little snot.

"Sorry," Kurt said with a small gesture to his wet hair, and damn he was _hot_ when he was wet, with a white tee-shirt that clung and stuck and curved- "I was scared it would stain and I'd be Gothic for the rest of my senior year."

"You could always go bare, like Puckerman," Dave said coyly with a wink and a smirk. He chuckled when Kurt just widened his eyes and stared at him a while, finally narrowing his eyes after about fifteen quick blinks.

"Babe, even the sexiness that is Justin Timberlake didn't rock the crew cut for long. Look at my hair! Why would you even _suggest_ I damage myself like that?"

"B-Babe?" David stuttered, having heard nothing else the boy said, staring up at Kurt with large eyes. Kurt blinked and laid down on the bed, flat on his stomach, flipping open his book like the fact he just used such a term on David Alexander Friggin' Karofsky and he wasn't embarrassed as hell about it. _Omigod, Kurt, what are you thinking?_ Kurt internally screamed at himself. The smaller boy yawned. "Force of habit. Sorry. Anyhow. _Êtes-vous prêt__?_"

"_Oui_," David answered without thinking about pissing him off, sitting up and curling his legs up under him. Kurt remained lying down, skimming over the pages with a bored expression.

"_C'est un...?_" Kurt purred, tugging at the bed sheets and looking up at David through his thick lashes in a sideways glance. He was expecting something along the lines of "_Couteau_" or "_Licorne_" or something else that had _nothing_ to do with what Kurt was asking, but instead David answered...correctly!

"_Couverture_?" David said in an almost questioning tone, and Kurt beamed. Why David getting something right was so thrilling to him, he had no clue, but he literally had to restrain himself from hugging the dope.

"_Oui!_" Kurt cried, and David felt some giant balloon of pride swell in his chest when Kurt smiled at him like that. He looked down at his twined hands and grinned almost bashfully and Kurt giggled. _Yay!_ He thought.

"Erm..." Kurt continued. "Ah. _Quel est votre favori. . . couleur?_"

David blinked and tilted his head. "Translate or answer the question?"

"_Deuxième_." Kurt nodded to him, turning on his side and looking up at David expectantly. Pressure. Dave swallowed, running his fingers through his hair, finally answering, quietly.

"_Verte,_" David said. "_Ou gris. Bleu, __parfois._"

"Omigod, you're not stupid!" Kurt cried in English, suddenly, jumping up and hugging David hard. David groaned, more than a little shocked, but hugged him back with a confused look. "Thank you?"

"It's a good thing," Kurt said, sitting back on his ankles. "I don't feel like a complete failure to you, now!"

David chuckled, looking down at the knees brushed against each other, more than I-am-so-willing-to-kiss-God's-ass-right-now-grateful that Kurt didn't realize green, gray and blue were his eye colors, and looked at him to continue.

"You try," Kurt said. "Initiate a conversation."

"Uhh," David said, brightly, swallowing hard before speaking. "_Puis-je vous poser une question__?_"

"_Oui_..."

"I wan- Uh.." David clamped his eyes shut, reminding himself to think before he spoke as to not sound like even more of an idiot. "_Je veux __sortir._"

Kurt gawked, and David momentarily wondered if he said something about cows banging in his attic before Kurt stammered out, "Wh-Wh-What?"

Since Kurt was shellshocked back into the English language, David decided to do the same, repeating his last statement, "I want to come out."

"Why?" Kurt asked incredulously, a genuinely shocked expression on his angelic features.

"I-" David tried, but Kurt was exploding and he couldn't stop him.

"B-B-But all your rules, an-and stuff, and you s-said you would...you said you could help me, and..."

"I'm going to!" He cried, squeezing Kurt's shoulders. Holy crap, Blaine scared him earlier. Kurt looked absolutely terrified, and he just thought Dave was going to stop mentoring him. "Just 'cause I want out doesn't mean I don't know how to stay in.."

Kurt winced and David released his arms, scared he'd squeezed too hard, but Kurt just raised a hand to cover where Blaine had grabbed him before. Kurt sighed.

"I really don't get why you're doing this..." David said, attempting feebly to chisel through the walls Kurt had up, and the shorter boy almost looked like he was gonna talk to him before his currently stone gray eyes narrowed.

"_Ne changez pas __le sujet_."

David swallowed. Great, back to French. "_Alors...vous __m'aider?_"

Kurt nodded. "_Oui_." He bit at his lower lip, sighing. "_Vous aurez quand même m'aider__, c'est exact?_"

David mirrored Kurt's nod, giving him a small grin. "_Oui. __Bien sûr._"

Kurt smiled and lied back down, fluffing his damp hair and leaning back over his book. "_Bon, où en étions nous__?_"

* * *

><p><strong>OY! French and undressing and so maybe people helping each other and no one knowing! My head is spinning... o.O Hehe. Hopefully this is as entertaining to you guys as it is to me. lol<br>****Anyway! How was everyone's Christmas? Good? Good. Great. Sorry this took so long! My Christmas fics were in my way, and now my poor News Year fic is wailing to come back to it.. hehe :P So byes!**

**Translation (Omigod I know there have gotta be ten billion mistakes...Speaking of, if anyone wants to be a constant French will-call for me, that'd be great.. :P ):**

**_Êtes-vous prêt__?  
><em>Are you ready? **

**__C'est un...?  
><em>_This is a...? **

**_Couteau  
><em>Knife**

**___Lincorne  
><em>__Unicorn **

**___Couverture  
><em>__Blanket **

**___Oui  
><em>__Yes **

**____Quel est votre favori. . . couleur?  
><em>___What's your favorite...color? **

**_____Deuxième  
><em>____Second______**

**______Verte. __Ou gris. Bleu, __parfois.  
><em>_____Green. Or gray. Blue, sometimes. **

**_______Puis-je vous poser une question__?  
><em>______Can I ask you a question? **

**________Je veux __sortir.  
><em>_______I want to come out.____________**

**_________Ne changez pas __le sujet.  
><em>________Don't change the subject. **

**__________Alors...vous __m'aider?  
><em>_________So...you'll help me?________________**

**___________Vous aurez quand même m'aider__, c'est exact?  
><em>__________You'll still help me, right? **

**____________Oui. __Bien sûr.  
><em>___________Yes. Of course.____________________**

**____________Bon, où en étions nous?  
><em>___________Well, where were we? **


	16. Car Talk

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt glared up at the ceiling, listening to the spew of profanity coming from Finn and Noah, who were killing their virtual selves, laughing and cussing and screaming. If his dad or Carole were home, they would've been told to shut up, but nooo, Kurt was home alone with these idiots. He grabbed his earbuds off the desk and plugged on into the ear that didn't have a phone to it, shaking it until it made some weird little bubble noise to prove it shuffled. "I'm sorry, David, what?"<p>

"I said, how-"

"_ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!_"

"Gah!" Kurt cried, jumping away and realizing he looking like a cartoon cat, most likely, considering he was jumping away from his own ear.

"What in the hell is going on over there?" David asked. He could literally hear Beyonce shrieking from his other headphone, and heard 'Motha facka!' somewhere in the background followed by loud stomping, laughter, and then the sound of comical guns. He was sure it was "Mother Fucker" but it was muffled by...Kurt's hair, for all he knew. "Fancy?"

After he'd turned down his iPod, remembering how he'd been blasting it earlier, he crawled back to the end of the bed and collected his discarded phone, smoothing out his hair and huffing into it before saying, quite adorably, "Hi."

"Should I send the cops over there?" David asked. "It sounds like you're getting murdered, or something..."

"Erm, no," Kurt said, shaking his head even though David couldn't see him. His head was ringing from the screaming and he shook his head to clear it.

"Then, uh...What's happening?"

"Finn and Puck are playing video games, and 'Single Ladies' is deafening me..."

David groaned. "Don't even say that.."

Kurt gasped. "Don't be dissing my song!"

"Kurt, I have danced on that football field twice," He said, "once, you weren't there, and it was Michael Jackson...The first time was Single Ladies and I was prancing around, slapping my ass, and looking gay.."

"You are gay."

"Not at the time."

Kurt smirked. "You were born this way, baby."

"What is with the pet names, lately?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "'Born This Way', Lady Gaga, 'Likes Boys' tee shirt, you were sitting next to 'Lebanese', watching, alone, with no one else, which now that I think about it, that is bizarrely disturbing."

"Why?"

"You hate all of us and you came, anyway..."

"I don't hate you guys," He admitted. "Santana kinda drug me there, anyhow, but I don't hate you guys..."

"That's a shock, to me," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Shut up," He quipped, chuckling a little.

"Ugh, hold on," Kurt said, and after a brief shuffling on the other end of the line there was him calling up the stairs, "HEY PINHEADS! COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN? THE NEIGHBORS WANT TO CALL THE COPS!"

And then he was back. "Hey."

"Neighbors, huh?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, you're the neighbor who called to complain.."

"Lucky me, I'm the annoying old hag living next door with the seven cats."

"There's eight, and Laura is not annoying!" Kurt pouted.

"That's because she pays you to watch her cats and water the plants when she's at the hospital..."

"David!" Kurt scolded. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not a nice person, Kurt," He said. "You should know."

"You are too," Kurt insisted, the tone of his voice making David's stomach do little flips.

After several moments of silence there was small "Thanks.." mumbled from the other line.

"You're welcome," Kurt said. "Now...about this coming out thing.."

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" David asked quickly. "I mean, I just... I was basically doing it for you, and you kind of...scowled."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Me?...Okay, no, no, it's not a bad idea! I..I think it's great, Dave."

...Oh sweet fuck, did he just say he was coming out for Kurt? God, how did that sound? Shit. Well, let's ignore that first question, Dave, and continue... "R-Really?" He blushed when his voice jumped and cleared his throat, pretending it was just a hitch in his throat.

"Yeah," Kurt said sweetly. "I just didn't expect it from you.."

"I don't know.." The glower had scared the bejesus out of David, the horror in his eyes, the fear he saw. It reminded him of how bad he treated Kurt - how would his friends react? His dad?

"Listen, you," Kurt said. "You are not blaming cold feet on me."

"Kurt.."

"You can't tell me you're ready and then not be," Kurt insisted. "You can be who you want to be David, screw these people.."

"I'm not as strong as you, ya know."

Kurt grinned sadly, slightly flattered. "Of course you are."

"Really...I'm not."

"David," He said. "These people? In a few months we'll probably never see eighty percent of them again. And the twenty percent we do see will be your real friends...So who cares what they think of you, now?"

David swallowed, sighing, not speaking.

"And I'll be with you the whole time," Kurt reassured, biting at his lower lip. "I promise I'll help you get through it, if you decide to come out.."

David nodded, then rolled his eyes at himself when he realized what he was doing. "Thanks, Fancy."

"You're welcome," Kurt said, and David could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, um," David started as he turned his car off, looking up at the obnoxiously large house of Quinn Fabray, "I gotta bounce, I'm at a friends house."

Kurt paused, his eyes widening. "David.."

"Yes?"

"Do not tell me you were driving and talking on the phone.."

"Erm..."

"David Alexander!" Kurt cried, his voice loud and suddenly quite angry.

"Kurt...Richard?"

Kurt scowled. "Hugh. That is beside the point. How dare you? I just called you not-stupid and now you are driving with one hand and chatting! Do you realize how high your risk of having an accident-"

"Sweet mother fucking cake!" Booms in the background.

"Oh, fuck!" Came the higher voice of Puck.

Kurt continued as if nothing was going on in the background. "-just increased because you were speaking on the telephone? You couldn't have held off on your drive to talk to me?"

"First," He said, filing 'Kurt Hugh Hummel' away in his mind, "what is wrong with your brother and his whipped friend? Two, why do you give a flying fuck if I get in an accident? And three- Yeah, that's basically it."

"One, I don't know, their heads are too far up each others asses. And two, how could you even ask me that?"

"Ask you...?"

"Why I would care if you got in an accident.."

"Well, I think it's a valid question.."

"Because you're my friend, you dumb ass."

David's breath caught, and he swallowed hard. He was expecting something along the lines of 'Because! How would I be able to keep Blaine in check?' but not...that.. "Really?"

"Well duh."

...

"Thanks, Fancy," He said again, looking down at his lap, smoothing out a non-existant wrinkle on his jeans, tugging them tighter to his knees, feeling bizarrely embarrassed and shy.

"Hearts to you too, Dave," Kurt said, grinning a little and fixing his hair. "Call me later?"

"Don't I always?" He asked with sarcasm in his tone, playful as usual.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Bye, Hamhock."

"Bye, Fancy."

As David hung up and stared at the sassy picture he'd gotten of Kurt blink and disappear, he couldn't help but feel a few butterflies in his stomach.. Friends... Kurt cared about him. He grinned a little and ruffled his hair before getting out of the car and jogged up to Quinn's door.

Meanwhile, Kurt was staring at his phone, which had turned off during his gawking. Was his chatting with David more than friendly? He wasn't...He wasn't being flirty, was he? No..No, and neither was David-

"Mother fucker!" Puck cried.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt.."

Kurt growled. Couldn't he just have a thought it peace? Nope. Well, fine, he'd go annoy the hell out of them, too. He smirked to himself and he stomped up the stairs. This would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo. Very lovely chapter. :P Crackish. Perfect. Anyway. Next chapter Kurtsie is missing out on David working out (*pants like a friggin' dog* *fans self*), and then Kurt is going to ruin wrestling for Finn and Puck...to which they will ATTEMPT to watch an X-Men (if I can find the freaking DVD I KNOW my dad owns...) thanks to reviewer named DorkFace :P Yay! Woo!<strong>  
><strong>Anyhow, my loves, pwease leave a review! You guys make me feel all happy inside :]<strong>  
><strong>And if I don't update again, I'll see y'all next year! :P <strong>


	17. I Ha, Hate Y, Yo, You

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" David all but sobbed, collapsing down on the carpet with a harsh huff slamming out of his chest. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged, trying to cool his sweat slicked body off.<p>

"Ah-ah-ah!" Quinn scolded when she noticed he was flailing to finish the abnormal amount of sit-ups she was requesting, after holding the world record for how-many-push-ups-can-we-force-the-poor-sop-into-doing-for-someone-who-will-never-care? She clapped her hands loudly, and the echos rebounded throughout David's skull and he began to wonder if he was going to stroke out by the time she finished. "Come on! Twenty more."

David moaned, clasping his hands behind his head and all but pulling himself with what little muscle wasn't quivering in his arms to try to throw himself up into a semi-acceptable form, thankful when she didn't comment. Once he'd actually finished, with a strangled scream of "18...19...20!" he slammed down on the floor again, his arms falling out to his sides and his legs sprawling out on the floor. Quinn jumped up and down excitedly, and David almost wanted to trip her to stop the bangs from flittering through his mind and cracking his brain in two, but he just lain there, panting.

"I...ha...hate...y...yo...you..."

"Nahh, just think of all the girls who're gonna throw themselves all over you," Quinn said, continuing when David lifted a brow at her in question. "Only to tell them you're gay. Maybe even point out your boyfriend to them?"

"Is this supposed to help?" He wheezed out.

She shrugged. "Well, that's what I told myself...That I would be the shit and when those boys wanted to take Lucy Caboosy out for a date, the answer would be a hell no, _Quinn_ Fabray wouldn't stoop to...the lesser folk..."

David let out a sort of choked off, breathy laugh, groaning in pain. "I think I'm gonna have a stroke..."

"It'll pass." She was quiet for a minute, and David was pretty sure she'd walked away while he had his eyes closed. In, out, in, out, you are no good to anyone if you're dead.. God, if only he could breathe, now.. Where did she learn these moves, the devil?

There was a bubbly sound, and David jumped a foot in the air when something cold and hard slammed into his chest, his eyes widening as it splattered off his shirt and sent little icy droplets at his face, one hand zapping behind him to hold his weight and the other shooting in front of him and waving madly. "Whoa!"

Quinn started snickering, holding a glass of ice water in her hands, smirking when David shivered. "You're not done, buddy."

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He asked, not mad or accusing, just...startled. "That's fucking cold."

"I'm trying to get you into rockstar shape in, like, a week." She shrugged, again. "By the way, Kurt likes a man with a big vocabulary."

"Wh-What?" He stammered.

"And he likes little stuff. Fingertips brushing, hand holding, someone to lean on, someone who always answers the phone, stuff like that."

"I d-don't know why you're telling me this.."

"Dave," She said slowly, sitting down daintily and crossing her ankles and she leaned on her knees. "You...are the most unconvincing liar I have ever met..."

He swallowed, lifting a brow and hoping he was looking stupid so maybe she'd drop it...Even though this conversation was more comfortable than some of the yoga positions she wanted him to do. He winced, rubbing his wrists to sooth the startled tendons, which were screaming very loud curses at him.

"You suddenly feel the urge to become a sex god-"

"I never said that," He said, getting a dismissive hand wave and he wondered if she actually heard him.

"-because Blaine's growing away from Kurt and Kurt is flailing around, desperate for someone to still love him, and you can't stand it."

David rolled his eyes and tore the towel from his pants, drying the back of his neck awkwardly. "Did you have to drop ice cubes on me, too?"

"Yes, but don't change the subject," She said, lifting a brow and smirking. "You like him.."

David mumbled something so incoherent even he wasn't sure what he had just said, huffing. "Can you go back to torturing me now, Mother?"

Quinn shook her head. "No."

"Why not?" He begged.

"Because...You're an idiot," She told him bluntly. "Blaine's an idiot. Kurt is an idiot. All three of you, and that's just what I've gathered so far, are idiots.."

"Don't call Kurt an idiot..." He defended meekly, sighing and trying again. "The minute my adrenaline stops pumping and my heart is back to a human pace, you've lost me for the day.."

"David, stop dodging my question," She said.

"You haven't technically asked me anything, yet, so I'm not 'dodging' anything, in the legal sense..."

"No wonder Kurt is so cranky when he tutors you," Quinn said, or more so sighed, before clamping her hands together and saying very slowly. "You. Like. Kurt. Don't you?"

"Well, of course I like Kurt," He said smoothly, not looking her in the eye so he wouldn't be stuttering like an idiot. "If I didn't like him why would I have agreed to spend practically every waking minute with him, here?"

"That's not what I meant, Dave, and you know it."

Dave swallowed and stood up, even though his legs were still sobbing in exhaustion to please, oh God, please lie back down and don't get up again for the next three years, and made an action like he was tipping his hat even though he wasn't wearing one. "Well, hell, look at the time, I really need to get going..."

"David," Quinn said just as the jock got to the door and the older boy winced, letting out a deep huff, before turning back and looking at her with a desperate plea in his eyes. She opened her mouth like she was going to continue with him again until he admitted it (not that there was anything to admit) but she just handed him a bottle of water and a DVD and mumbled, "Do that tonight before you go to bed.. And tomorrow night, but no working out in the morning. Call me in two days."

He bit his lip and nodded, offering a shy smile before going to his truck again, almost falling over on the steep angle of the driveway, wincing a little before he heard her again. "And don't worry!" She started, waiting until he looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about now. "I won't say anything to him."

He rolled his eyes and glared at her with no venom, before throwing himself into his car and setting the DVD on his passenger seat and slowly pulling out of the drive. He already felt sore, and he was almost scared to know how badly he was going to feel in the morning, but there was something in his chest that made it a little easier. He didn't even know it then, but some little voice in his head kept whispering, "Kurt will notice.."

And it was right. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but it's very hard to write about working out, okay? :P It's 1,295 so it could've been a lot shorter.. lol ANYWAY. Since I got two votes and they didn't match (Hello DorkFace and DrowningInTheRainbow) I'm having Kurt make Puck and Finn feel quite awkward about watching wrestling, and then I'm gonna find that X-Men DVD and get some comments on that, as vell :P Bwahahaha. <strong>

**Hey, weird, I haven't updated since last year! :O ... ;) Hehe**


	18. I Feel Guilty, Oh So Guilty, But Why?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt strutted into the front room and shook his head at the mess. Carole would kill them later, for chip crumbs on the couch and no coasters beneath the sweating coke glasses, but since they had totally ruined his phone call with David, why should he try to save them now? At first the boys didn't notice he was there, and Kurt made his way over to the edge of the room with pursed lips and crossed arms, and began tapping his foot just waiting for someone to notice they weren't alone in the room.<p>

Puck's eyes lifted from the screen and he looked Kurt up and down, which Kurt would assume was a 'Why-Is-This-Freak-Checking-Me-Out?' moment, but he knew Noah was hot for Finn, and vice versa, even if they were both too stupid to admit it, so. Kurt internally shrugged as Puck said quietly, "Hey, man."

"Noah," He replied, giving a polite grin before looking at Finn with a death glare. Puck chuckled and smirked when he say that Kurt had his bitch face on, and it was directed at.. "Finn."

"Huh?" Finn said, oblivious that the shorter boy was about to set the side of his head on fire with his look, and Noah crawled around the back of him and paused the wrestling, thanking God they had DirecTV, and Finn's jaw fell open. "Dude! What the he- Ohh...Uh, hey, Kurt."

"Finn," He said again now that his brother was listening, looking at the image on the screen; one man wearing absurd boots and neon orange, reflective tighty-whiteys and black gloves was gripping the second mans shoulders and scowling as the one with darker hair plummeted his face into the others groin, his own green underwear shining in the lights. "I thought Carole said you couldn't watch pornographies on Netflix anymore?"

"It's not porn!" Noah snapped defensively, and Kurt gave him a look that just begged him to argue more.

"It's wrestling, Kurt."

"Oh, sorry," He said. "Staged soft-core porn. My mistake."

Finn glared at Kurt like the shorter boy had insulted Rachel. "Shut up."

"By the way," Kurt said, resting his elbow on his wrist so he could make all his wild hand gestures while still, technically having his arms crossed. "Do you realize how difficult it is to have a conversation on the phone when you can't even hear what the other person is saying because your brother and his friend are watching slash?"

"What's slash?"

"Guy on guy - Gaga, don't you guys go online?" Kurt narrowed his eyes in disbelief and smirked when Noah blinked a few times and slouched down further in the chair, making some movement with his fingers like he was playing his guitar on his thigh. Finn didn't notice, instead asking, "Does Burt know that?"

"Does the school know about the time you woke up wearing Noah's pants on your head and one of Rachel's dresses?"

"You can't prove that."

"Wanna bet?"

Puck snickered but quickly shut his mouth when Finn shot him a look. "Anyhow.."

Kurt decided to be a royal pain in the ass then and pranced over to the couch, collapsing down next to Puck, making sure Finn had to practically launch himself out of the area as to not become Kurt's new chair. Finn huffed obnoxiously, something he knew got Kurt what he wanted a lot, before collapsing in Burt's chair and snatching the remote away from Noah, clicking play.

"Don't get cum on my dads chair, mmkay?" Kurt said in a casual tone and Noah bit his lower lip to hide a smile. Kurt smirked and Finn just ignored him.

"Well, look at that," Kurt said, lying his hands on his knee after he crossed his legs. "He tries to throw the guy over his shoulder and slips, so they are now on the ground. What does Orange Panties do but wrap his legs around his shoulders... Ugh, I feel violated just watching these things."

Finn rolled his eyes, both brothers missing how Puck narrowed his eyes at the screen questioningly. "Oh, bull," Finn said.

"I'm serious! Oh, hell, now he can't breathe.. Hitting the bed because he needs to pull off..." Kurt tilted his head, letting out the most blatant lie he'd ever spoke. "This is actually kind of hot."

Puck's eyes widened as Finn rolled his eyes. "It is not hot! It's rough and tough and manly! Basically it is the anti-Kurt on television."

"Sebastian Smythe is not nor will he ever be on television," Kurt said, continuing before Finn could ask. "Oh, how nice. Why the hell would you just lay there on the floor when you saw he was getting a table to break with your back? I mean, no one is that kinky."

"Have you ever gotten legitly beaten up?"

"'Legitly' is not a word," Kurt said, giving Finn a bitch-please look. "Now think about what you just asked me."

"Ok, never mind," Finn huffed. "Well, hell, you should know! It's kind of hard to breathe-"

"Finn, you know Blaine and I haven't done that."

"-when someone punches you in the gut repeatedly!"

"How would Finn know if you guys haven't done it?" Puck murmured, like he was scared of the answer.

"Because he's more scared of sex than he is of Karofsky." He missed the death glare Kurt shot at him, for both comments.

"That doesn't mean much," Puck said. "So was Quinn, but-"

"Ahem."

"...Right." Noah audibly swallowed. "Sorry, man."

"Aren't we over that, yet?" Kurt groaned. "Gaga."

"Well how would you feel if..."

Kurt cocked a brow. "What? If Mercedes got Blaine knocked up?"

"Wouldn't it be the other way around?" Puck asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm just saying it how Finn's head thought it. My best friend, who is not in a relationship, getting my boyfriend knocked up. And yes, Finn, I'm going to have nightmares because of you, now.."

Finn rolled his eyes as some electronic bell went off on the television and he was back to watching gay porn.

"Oh, come on!" Kurt cried. "Some guy in a tux just runs in and beats the guy? What are we trying to say, the husband got home early?"

Finn growled as Noah slumped back in the cushion and pressed his hand to his face, his eyes wide as he watched this whole thing pan out.

"Why are you even here?"

"Dad disabled private browsing on the computers," Kurt said with a smirk. "This is as close to being-a-teenager as I'm ever gonna get."

"HOLD IT!" Finn shouted. "Burt disabled private browsing?"

Kurt nodded and smirked. "I take it you didn't read the window that said, 'Private Browsing Disabled' and thought it said, 'Enabled'?"

"D'ohh, hell," Finn said, slapping his palms over his eyes. "That...is...oh, shit."

Kurt laughed and heard his phone ring, slipping his hand into his pocket and tugging it out. His eyes widened a little as he answered, half expecting it to be a joke. "Hello?"

"Kurt," It replied. "Hey.."

He swallowed, his lips curling up a little. "Hey, Blaine.." Blaine never initiated a phone call! Kurt practically spazed in excitement.

"So, um," He said. "I was wondering if you..maybe..wanted to go to the Lima Bean this Saturday?"

"I-"

"I just...I haven't seen you in a while, and I..." There was a pause. "I miss you."

Kurt didn't hold back a little hand jerk then, biting his lip to keep from shouting. "Uh, sure, yeah. I'm not busy.."

"Great," Blaine said, an obvious smile in his tone. "It's a date."

"Mhmm," Kurt said, nodding to himself. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

He hung up, and Kurt squealed, not caring how Puck jumped and looked away from the screen from the start. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"What the...?"

"Blaine just arranged a date," Kurt said. "Blaine! He never does that!"

"Okay?"

"God, yes! I have to call-" Kurt stopped, blushing. "R-Rachel.." He's not sure why he didn't want Finn to know he was telling David... He's not sure why he wanted to tell David. Maybe he felt he owed him something, somehow?

"Okay?" Finn said again, and Kurt took his confusion as an opening to scamper out of the room and dial Dave's number again.

Yeah..Yeah, he just wanted to talk to his friend, tell him the 'mentoring' was helping... It wasn't meant to spike any sort of jealousy. What? No! Why the hell is Kurt even thinking this way? He shook his head, taking a deep breath as David's voicemail picked up. He might still be with his friend, or driving and knowing Kurt would yell for answering. Right.

"Hey," Kurt said softly. "It's me..I, er..." He swallowed. "I just wanted to let you know Blaine asked me out for this weekend..And I... Thanks. I wanted to say thanks.." He paused, trying to think of something else to say. "You've been a big help, and I really appreciate it.. So, I'll, uh...See you tomorrow.. Bye."

He stared at the picture of David, giving him a playful glare because Kurt was screwing around when he was trying to speak, until the phone went black, and he sighed.

Why did he suddenly feel so _guilty_?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God, I so badly want my boys to get a clue. :^P Teehee ANYWAY!<strong>  
><strong>I have a test. This will probably be the only time I ever do this, but I'm copying <em>BackwardsMuffin<em> (because I need an UPDATE on L.U. before I die..) and wondering if I can hit 85 reviews? Omg I love that! lol Anyhow, it might make me realize how LONG this took o.o Bad me..**  
><strong>Also, no, I haven't forgotten about the superhero movie, I'm just trying to get a moment to rent it...anyhow. Goodnight, readers! I shall see you soon :^] <strong>


	19. Not Victimless But Not Violent Leverage

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Sebastian asked as he slumped down in the chair opposite Blaine's, shaking the boy from his previous daydreaming which he now could not remember. The shorter boy inhaled sharply, his eyebrows lifting at the strong smell of coffee in the Lima Bean, before he let out a heavy sigh.<p>

"Nothing," He lied.

Sebastian lifted a brow, his hand abandoning the coffee cup and slapping his thigh as he fell back in the chair. "C'mon, Sexy, what's wrong?"

"Don't-" He began to scold him for the nickname, but he just shook his head. It was nice to feel wanted, sometimes. "It's Kurt.."

Sebastian failed, miserably, to hide a smirk. "Oh, really?"

Blaine nodded, not even caring how smug the Warbler just became. "Mhmm."

"Well, what's going on?" He asked, crossing his fingers and leaning his elbows on the table, his lips still quirked up wickedly, like this was the part of a movie he'd missed last time and he needed to see it, now.

Blaine sighed. "He's been hanging out with this total oaf.."

"Don't tell me he's bored with you.."

Blaine scoffed. "No, if anything he's clingier than ever. And-" He lowered his voice and leaned over, like this was genuinely a horrifying thing to admit "-Mr. Schuester had us do these mash-ups, and his was with Quinn - the one who got pregnant last year? Yeah, anyhow. He prances out in some tight ass leather ensemble, looked like he was playing some S and M backstage, and I swear, he could've been YouTube acceptable porn.. Barely."

"Hot," Sebastian teased, chuckling when Blaine slapped his arm. "I'm kidding, I just don't get the big deal."

"The big deal is he looked like Sam," Blaine said. "Like he was some streetwalker. It was nauseating. Also! The jackass came in in the middle of our conversation, and took Kurt away.. And he came in with this giant bruise on his arm the next day, and when I asked what happened, he said it was my fault."

"Was it?"

"N-" Blaine swallowed, looking down at his hands and shaking his head. "I didn't mean to grab him that hard.."

Sebastian's smirk faded and he winced a little at the guilty look that crossed Blaine's face. He snaked his hand across the table and clutched Blaine's in his, letting the younger boy lock eyes with him. "I can believe that."

Blaine's grin was watery, but at least he didn't look sick anymore.

"So, who is this Jackass Oaf, anyhow?" Seb asked.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Karofsky.."

"Cub again," Sebastian questioned.

"Why do you keep calling him that?"

"He's a bear cub," Sebastian said with a shrug, continuing at the confused look on Blaine's face. "Young, gay male. And not a hairless one."

Blaine flushed and his free hand shot to his eyes. "Ugh..Thanks for mental images."

"I got the real one," Sebastian said smugly. "He ain't bad."

Blaine gawked, his hand slamming into the table with an echoing thump. Sebastian dropped Blaine's one hand and took the other one, stroking his hurt knuckles, verifying, "We just made out... He's that guy I was telling you about, when Kurt caught us here?"

"The 'love of your life'?"

"We were drunk, what do you want from me?" He smirked.

Blaine shook his head. "That's disgusting."

"Making out?"

"No, that you made out with _him_," Blaine said. "I feel like you need a decontamination shower.."

Sebastian laughed. "Aw, he's not that terrible.."

"He's _worse_."

Sebastian pinched Blaine's wrist. "I thought you were always the one telling people to be nice."

"I'm just being honest," Blaine said defensively.

"You're just being _jealous_," He said. "Your toy found a new toy and you feel left out... Even if you don't."

"What do you mean 'if I don't'?"

"I see the way you look at him," Sebastian said, his voice silky, "versus the way you look at me."

Blaine shivered. "Seb..."

The Warbler shook his head. "Don't bum me out with your denial... Just let a man dream."

Blaine's lips lifted ever so slightly and he sighed, looking down at Sebastian's hands covering his. Maybe he was...right...

"Now that I've made you feel awkward," Sebastian smirked, "have you ever thought maybe you're boring him? I was kidding before, but maybe.."

Blaine widened his eyes. "_I'm_ boring _him_?"

"Did I stutter?"

Blaine glared. "I'm not boring."

"When's the last time you guys saw each other?"

"Yesterday."

"Besides school."

Blaine stopped, causing Sebastian to smirk again and shake his head. "There ya go."

"I don't wanna seem clingy," He lied. Really, he figured he saw Kurt enough, why should they go on a date if they saw each other five days a week at school?

"I've met your boyfriend," Sebastian sounded bored as he paused to take a sip of his coffee. "He likes clingy."

"How would you know?"

"He saw you talking to another gay guy, me," He pointed to his own chest, "and practically sewed himself to your side... He likes possessive, and PDA, and all that shit."

"You got that from two meetings with him?

Sebastian nodded. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Blaine asked, handing the device over anyway.

"Because," He said, "you're gonna call him."

"I-"

"Uh-uh, shut up," He said, rolling his eyes at the picture of Kurt, puckering his lips and blowing a kiss at Blaine. "So gay.."

"That sounds really bad coming from you.."

Sebastian shrugged and clicked 'Call', thrusting the phone to Blaine. "Talk."

"I don't-Ugh.." Blaine snatched the phone and pressed it to his ear, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice was tentative, as if he were answering a private call.

"Kurt, hey," Blaine said, looking up at Sebastian nervously.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt replied breathlessly. Was it so unusual for Blaine to call? The younger boy frowned.

"So, um.." Blaine said slowly, biting at his lower lip and threading his fingers through his dark curls. "I was wondering if you...maybe...wanted to go to the Lima Bean this Saturday?"

Sebastian gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and Blaine narrowed his eyes in an almost playful manner.

Kurt hesitated. "I..."

"I just..." Blaine said before Kurt could turn him down. "I haven't seen you in a while, and I..." He stopped and looked at Sebastian, who mouthed with feigned doe-eyes, 'I miss woo'. "I miss you."

"Uh," Kurt hummed, and Blaine could almost see the bewilderment on his face, "sure, yeah. I'm not busy."

"Great, it's a date," Blaine said, smiling.

"Mhmm," Kurt said, a smile beginning to perk into his voice. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Blaine sighed as they hung up and looked at Sebastian for...approval?

Sebastian nodded and grinned, but it looked almost forced. "Good for you.."

"Shut up," Blaine said, chuckling.

"Now, er," He said. "About this other guy.."

"Karofsky?" He asked. "I don't know what to do about him."

"Do you have anything over him?"

"No.." Blaine said. "He could kill me with one hand behind his back."

"No, no, no," He said. "Like..leverage. Not everything _has_ to resort to violence."

Blaine lifted a brow as he winked, and sighed, thinking for a minute. He narrowed his eyes. "He's not out at the school, yet.."

"Well, there ya go," Sebastian said with a wicked smirk. "If he doesn't leave your boy alone, maybe he could use a little push."

Normally, Blaine would've slapped him for even _suggesting_ that. Who was he to decide when someone would come out? Who was he to decide _how_ someone would come out?

But this was _Karofsky_..

So he just nodded, and tapped his phone screen absently. It wasn't a terrible idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, <em>DrowningInTheRainbow<em>, ATTACK! :P**  
><strong>Gotta love how Sebastian has Blaine wrapped around his finger and Blainers doesn't even notice. *tsk-tsk*<strong>  
><strong>Whoa! 85 over night :O I love that! lol And since deeniebee28 got to my goal (*waves* Hi) I'll say...Uhh... 100? Yeah, 100 is my next goal...Yeah, triple digits! ^_^ I thought it would save me time, but I forget us pirates are cool ;) Teehee<strong>  
><strong>ANYWAY! Byes. :^]<strong>

**(PS: I apologize for the slight Seblaine schtuff goin' on, but I..ship it. Sorta. So. Yeah. Slap them both, that's fine :P)**


	20. Forcing Smiles

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Hey, David!" Paul Karofsky called up the stairs, jostling his son from the very complicated stretch Quinn showed him and causing the jock to slam his knee into the wooden floor.<p>

"Mother fucker," He hissed to the floor, wincing. "Yeah, Dad?"

"C'mere a sec."

He huffed and pulled himself up, forcing himself not to limp and mildly wondering if he'd just broken his knee, tentatively wandering down the stairs. The TV was playing in the living room, his mom and Thalia sitting their looking at a black and white screen stuck on pause. "What's up?" He asked Paul, who was leaning on the counter wearing a dopey grin on his face.

"Look at this."

He wandered over into the living room and David heaved a sigh, slowly going to sit by the girls, letting Thalia crawl in his lap. That stupid cat glared at him from its spot on the chair on the opposite side, and David almost considered taking his nearly-sleeping sisters sock off to throw it at him when-

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
><em>_But the fire is so delightful,  
>And since we no place to go,<br>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow" _

David's eyes shot away from the demon kitty as he gawked at the screen. Was that...Anderson?

Oh, screw that. Someone in the background with far too familiar legs was trotting about, and he sashayed over to the dark haired boy sitting on the window seat, and his silken hand brushed Blaine's shoulder, and the shorter boy looked up with a shocked expression, as if he didn't know someone was in his home, which Blaine might've found odd had Kurt Hummel not been singing on his television.

"_No, it doesn't show signs o' stoppin',_  
><em>And I brought some corn for poppin'<em>,"

David's lips quirked up a little at how Kurt kicked his leg up, and trotted off again, but then that stupid Warbler looked at the camera with a 'Can-You-Believe-Him?' kind of smirk before following him with the same kind of playful walk.

"_The lights are turned way down low,_  
><em>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<em>"

Kurt's voice stood out from Blaine's, David noted. That, or he could just hear Kurt's voice easier, when they sang, "_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm, but if you really, really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm_."

Dave bristled at the way Blaine nearly leaned his head back on Kurt's shoulder and he sighed again, but damn it, Kurt was being too cute to be annoyed for too long. Part of him was curious how many times he had to rehearse the dance moves so he could accomplish those kicks and slides without falling over. And holy. Hell. The adorable little dodging of sitting by Blaine for too long paired with his hips constantly swishing side to side was a little, er... Thought provoking. Thalia yawned and laid her head on David's shoulder, reminding him he wasn't exactly alone in the room.

Dave shook his head and pet Thalia's fluffy little curls until they got out of his way, and just in time to see Blaine point to the window and Kurt did a little half wave, tilting his head. Then the camera shot moved as there was some fake clapping, and Kurt yanked the door open. "Hello," He said with a small giggle. "Well, I guess we're all in the holiday spirit now. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, I'm Kurt Hummel, one of your hosts this evening."

_Yeah, holiday season, why is this playing in January?_ David thought to ignore the way Blaine was looking at his boyfriend, with a tiny smile gracing his lips.

But something there...

"And this is my..." Kurt stopped as Blaine took a step forward, and Dave tilted his head at the look of warning Blaine shot at him before making some gesture for Kurt to continue. "...ah, best friend and holiday roommate, Blaine Anderson."

And his smile suddenly looked...forced...

The whole thing was kind of cheesy, but Kurt was cute the entire time. Rachel and Mercedes were downright laughable when they first saw the cameras, and Kurt was adorably charming even if he was bidding on necklaces and forgetting to to turn on the oven and being Lucille Esmeralda "Lucy" McGillicuddy Ricardo, only cuter. And no, he's not going to deny laughing rudely when Rachel gave Blaine that dorky little bow tie and pants. What he would pay to see Kurt's face if he wore those in public...

"Oh, what else could go wrong?" Blaine said, and Kurt kept his calm 'Oh, darn' look on his face easily, even though Blaine was mocking him a little too easily, for Dave's liking. "Guess we'll have to find out, after these messages from our sponsors."

David rolled his eyes at pretty boy and glanced at his dad once a commercial for condoms, of all things, started rolling on the screen.

Paul shrugged. "I knew you know at least two of them, so.. Thought you might want to see, or something?"

Dave nodded a little and snorted. "I think I need to call him and yell at him for not telling me about this."

Thalia whined when David tried to shift her back to the couch and he sighed, standing up and carrying her with him, answering his mom's silent demand. "I won't cuss, promise."

She nodded and looked at Paul once she knew Dave was out of earshot. "I think he loves that boy.."

"He's not gay," Paul said, though it almost sounded like a question. "He would've told us if he were gay."

Veronica shrugged. "Sometimes it's not about being 'gay' or 'not gay', it's about who you fall in love with.."

Paul's mouth did a half grin, half frown and he looked at the stairs, sighing. "Maybe.."

Upstairs, David waddled around to keep his sister in a comfortable position as he groped his sheets so he could find his phone. Once he did, it beeped at him and he flipped it open to see he'd just missed a call from Kurt. Shit. Why didn't he take his phone with him?

He punched in his password and listened to the message on the phone.

"Hey...It's me," Kurt's voice said after the robotic lady told him when this message was left. "I, er...I just wanted to let you know Blaine asked me out for this weekend...And I... Thanks. I wanted to say thanks..." There was a pause as David swallowed thickly. "You've been a big help, and I really appreciate it.. So, I'll, uh...See you tomorrow.. Bye."

David closed his phone, suddenly forgetting why he wanted to call Kurt in the first place. He smiled sadly at the shyness in Kurt's tone on the last word, but that's really all the happiness he could muster. He should be happy for Kurt, he shouldn't feel like someone just blew him in the stomach, he shouldn't feel like he was...losing.

David just sat there a while, blinking a few times before he left his phone on the nightstand, taking Thalia to her bedroom. It was late. He needed to get to sleep.

The thought he might've helped make Kurt happy again settled his churning stomach, at least slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffles* Oh, God, why do I hurt my boys like this? I wanna hug Dave so bad! *sigh* Dang, this is gonna get fluffy with my boys just to make myself stop feeling bad! <strong>  
><strong>Anyhow.<br>105-110 is le goal. Now, I must go write the next chapter! **


	21. Wait, What Did He Just Call Me?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt almost ordered a coffee and found a spot to sit, when he saw Blaine, sitting a table and twiddling his thumbs, looking back and forth between the two coffees there. Kurt beamed, noting to himself he'd have to hug David for this later. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been late and Blaine was there waiting. He snuck up behind the dark haired boy and kissed his cheek, giggling when he jumped and looked at Kurt with wide hazel eyes. "Hey, you."<p>

"Hey," Blaine breathed, seeming to relax a little.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kurt said, then he lied. "Finn was being a pest.."

Since when did lying to Blaine come so easily? He didn't even feel a tightening in his chest, like he sometimes did, or anything. Just like he'd gotten away with something and a little sense of relief..

He frowned and sat down.

Blaine didn't notice. "It's fine." He grinned shyly.

Kurt shifted. What the hell were they supposed to talk about? Besides NYADA, which Kurt was too nervous about to discuss right now, he had nothing to talk about but David, and for some reason that made things awkward. So he was sitting there, waiting for Blaine to come up with something to say...

But the dark haired boy looked just as lost as Kurt did as he moved his hand across the table to stroke Kurt's slender fingers, and Kurt was about to ask where he'd been this week when he said, "Have you been biting your nails?"

Kurt lifted a hand to look at his hands, his brows drawing in. When did he pick _that_ up? "Apparently so."

"You didn't notice?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," He said. "I used to do it when I was little; when my mom got sick, actually. I thought I'd broke it..."

"Well...guess not," He said at some poor attempt at humor, sighing when Kurt just lifted a brow at his snicker. Kurt sipped his slightly cool coffee, forcing back a little scowl. Cold coffee was a sin to him, unless it was meant to be that way.

...Really? He was all hyped up about this date, and now he was being insulted about his nails and mentally trying not to gag because his hot coffee was room temperature. What's wrong with this picture?

"So, uh," Blaine said, spinning his coffee cup so his coffee would slosh up the side, like he always did when he was feeling awkward. Kurt didn't blame him right now. "How's the, er, tutoring going?"

"With whom?"

Blaine blinked slowly, hesitated. "With Karofsky?"

"Oh, with _David_," Kurt said his name a little sharper than necessary; how hard was that to remember? You could even use the one syllable version - Dave - why was that so difficult for him? Kurt shook himself and tried to hide his blush, momentarily wondering why he was blushing in the first place. It was just Dave...

"Did you forget you were helping the dip, or something?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Be nice."

Blaine shrugged, the playful look in his eyes fading.

"Anyway..." Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. "No, I didn't. He's just...I think he lied, or something, or Ms. Finch just isn't helping him at all, because he's really quick with it."

Blaine muttered, "Maybe he just wanted to be with his stalkee.."

Kurt normally would've ignored this, because Blaine did that mumble-and-then-pretend-you-didn't-say-anything shit a lot, and today it rubbed Kurt the wrong way. "Would you leave him alone?"

"I didn't say anything.."

Kurt glared. "Blaine, I didn't agree to come on a date with you so you could badmouth my friend."

"Agree to come on a-" Blaine cut off, hissing agitatedly, just as Kurt's phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes heavenward and pulled his phone out, only to find out his phone hadn't buzzed at all. But he could pretend. Blaine huffed, "Who was that?"

"My dad," He lied, again, typing out a quick text. "He wasn't supposed to be home this weekend, he just wants to know where I am."

_Please materialize and shoot me before I stab myself to death with the coffee stirrer.._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>

"Hmm.." Blaine sighed.

_That would be a shame, Fancy.. Aren't you on a date?_  
>-<strong>David<strong>

_Hence the above text._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly, shyly.

"Mhmm?" Kurt asked, looking up from his screen just as it buzzed again.

_Haha. That's very nice. What's the problem? Hobbit won't stop talking about the ring?_  
>-<strong>David<strong>

_That's a Lord of the Rings ref, in case your brother hasn't pounded that in your head yet._  
>-<strong>David<strong>

"I'm sorry about insulting your friendship with the caveman," He said. "It's just...Karofsky isn't good for you."

"You would know this how?" He spat, his minty eyes back on his phone.

_Oh, God, you're a DORK, too. Dammit. Just when I'd thought I'd reached the core of the very large onion that is David Alexander Karofsky._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>

_Very large onion? As in wide, round, and stinky enough to bring tears to someones eyes? Golly, Kurt, I'm touched._  
>-<strong>Dave<strong>

"Because he's...You're changing.." For you. "And sometimes I can tell it's for the better-" Kurt glared. "-and sometimes you just act like a slutty little bitch."

_D'aww, does someone care what I think? ;)_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>

"Could you be any more rude?" Kurt asked, expecting a soft little apology. Then he actually registered the words. "Did you just call me a bitch? A _slutty_ bitch?"

"I did," Blaine said, no 'Sorry', no 'Well, that's not exactly what I meant', _nothing_. "I think he's a bad influence on you."

"I think you're making me regret this date," Kurt huffed, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Kurt growled.

"Kurt, c'mon.." Blaine said, reaching for his boyfriends hand. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"My dad wants me to come home, anyway," He said, kissing Blaine's cheek swiftly before throwing his jacket over his arm. "I'll see you Monday."

"Don't end the date like this..." Blaine pleaded.

"I'm not mad," Kurt lied. "Believe what you will. _I'll see you Monday_."

Kurt stormed out before Blaine could comment again. What the actual fuck did he just do? How touchy could he possibly be? Blaine hadn't even said anything, really, besides the little stabs at David..But why did that bother Kurt, anyhow? Blaine and David hadn't really been known as being friends, so why was it shocking for Blaine to say something insulting. He was just being protective, which Kurt should've found touching, right? After all, all Blaine knew of David was that he'd threatened to kill Kurt, done horrible things, grabbed him and stole his first kiss without even giving Kurt a chance to protest...

And yet, Kurt was finding this more and more forgivable, and Blaine current behavior more and more difficult to just brush off.

_You know I do._  
>-<strong>David<strong>

Kurt looked at the phone again once he was behind the wheel and sighed, the corners of his lips tugging up slightly.

_Well no, that's not what I think then. You're just... Interesting._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>

_Hopefully in a good way? I'd hate to bore the soon-to-be-famous Kurt Hugh Hummel. Speaking of, just because you'll be on Broadway soon doesn't mean you can dodge my questions. What's Blaine doing wrong?_  
>-<strong>David<strong>

Kurt blushed and giggled a little.

_I rue the day I revealed my middle name to thee, David Alexander. And the jackass called me a bitch. He called me a SLUT BITCH, David! I don't know whether to add a pissed face or a tear face..._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>

_I'd comment on how well the oldie talk suits you, but I'd like to box your boyfriends ears right now, so I'm to mad to be complimenting you.._  
>-<strong>David<strong>

_Okay. Sad-face. :'(_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>

_Why?..._  
>-<strong>David<strong>

Kurt snorted and clicked Dave's number twice, so his iPhone began to ring.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" Was David's version of 'Hello'. "Really, I will."

"Hi to you too, Hamhock."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Answer the question, please?"

Kurt tilted his head a few times before shaking it. "Nah.. You'd go to jail, and I'd be bored. And the answer to your 'Why?' is because you know if you started complimenting me I might feel better..."

"I already said you're soon-to-be-famous, what do you want from me?"

Kurt shrugged. "I can try.."

David chuckled a little.

"See?" Kurt said. "I'm cute, so you're not on a homicidal rampage!"

"Since when was I on a 'homicidal rampage', Fancy?"

Kurt lowered his voice, a tone that made David throw his head back and laugh, and Kurt blushed after he spoke. "'Do you want me to kill him for you?'"

Kurt sat there fidgeting and watching his boyfriend through the coffee shop windows as David guffawed, helplessly losing his breath due to Kurt's attempt to sound like him, while Blaine didn't even look guilty. Just frustrated and upset and...well, the only word (or onomatopoeia, whatever) Kurt could fit to his expression was "Ugh."

"O-Okay..." David stammered. "Don't EVER do that again."

"Why, 'cause it's eerily accurate?"

"No!" David barked, still chuckling. "It just doesn't fit you at all."

"I thought your point was to remodel me into something worthy of Blaine Anderson." Even Kurt could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice on the word 'Worthy'. Slut bitch..Was he trying to commit suicide or something?

David's smile was gone from his voice then, and Kurt found himself wondering what he'd said wrong. "Yeah, well.."

Kurt blinked a few times and looked at the curve of his steering wheel.. Bad influence, huh?

"So, um...Could you do me a favor?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Name it."

Kurt grinned a little, shyly toying with the seem of the leather seating. "Well.. It is Saturday...And your French final is this Friday, right?"

David audibly swallowed. "U-Uh huh..."

"Okay, so, maybe...We could go to Scandals?" He offered shyly. "We could kind of...I don't know...You could...well..."

"Are you trying to ask me out, Fancy?"

"No!" Kurt flushed deep crimson. "No, no, no. I just...Would you stop smirking? You're making me nervous."

"How would you even know I'm smirking?"

"I can hear the difference in your tone..." Kurt said. "Now stop it."

The smirk turned to a smile as David chuckled. "Fine, fine, okay, yeah. We'll go to Scandals tonight...You just want a chaperone so no one takes advantage of you, eh?"

"Are you Canadian now?"

David snorted. "I'll pick you up? Six?"

"Why so early, old man?"

"It's a two hour drive, toddler," David replied, smirking once more. "See you."

"Goodbye, Grandpa."

Kurt snorted and hung up the phone, sliding it in his pocket before starting his car, driving off the lot, still slightly in a huff.

As the dark colored Escalade pulled off the lot, Blaine let out a shaky breath and clicked call on his own phone.

"Yeah?"

Blaine swallowed, and almost considered hanging up but...

He sighed. "Hey, Seb..."

* * *

><p><strong>GOLLY that date went so well, eh? HA. I am SOOOOOOOOO not in a Klaine mood, can ya tell? ;P Teeheehee<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, what shall my goal be?...How about...120-130? Yeah, sure, somewhere around there. *nods*<strong>  
><strong>ANYWAY, off to either write Kurt having FUN (whoa!) or Blaine doing something that will make several of you want to rip his pretty little throat out, but, er.. Heh. I ship Seblaine, so MEH!<strong>  
><strong>Buh-byes. :] <strong>


	22. Because We Never Know Who's Listening

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><em>Seb?<em>  
>-<strong>Blaine<strong>  
>To: <span>Sebastian<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:05pm

_Didn't we just hang up, Killer? ;)_  
>-<strong>Sebastian<strong>  
>To: <span>Blaine<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:08pm

_We did. :P I just...Would I be an awful person if I threatened DK with the "outing" thing? I really don't think I could out someone like that, I just...I want him to leave Kurt alone._  
>-<strong>Blaine<strong>  
>To: <span>Sebastian<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:10pm

_I don't see what the issue is. Just say, "Listen, freako, you are corrupting my angel-" Yes, I think that's a bullshit nickname. xD "-and I am not happy about it. So if you don't leave him alone, your friends are going to know there is a homosexual on the football team. Kapeesh?"_  
>-<strong>Sebastian<strong>  
>To: <span>Blaine<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:15pm

_"Kapeesh"? "Kapeesh", Seb, really? lmao! _  
>-<strong>Blaine<strong>  
>To: <span>Sebastian<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:16pm

_I've been watching some Italian Gangster flicks, sue me._  
>-<strong>Sebastian<strong>  
>To: <span>Blaine<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:18pm

_Maybe I will xP Hahaha. And really? How awkward would it be to receive this text-_  
>-<strong>Blaine<strong>  
>To: <span>Sebastian<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:20pm

_"Look, I know you're gay. Leave Kurt alone if you want that to be kept quiet, and don't tell anyone you got this text."_  
>-<strong>Blaine<strong>  
>To: <span>Brittany<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:21pm

_SHIT!_  
>-<strong>Blaine<strong>  
>To: <span>Sebastian<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:22pm

_That's definitely not the most awkward text I've ever gotten, Sexy. In fact, that's nowhere NEAR the most awkward text I've ever gotten._  
>-<strong>Sebastian<strong>  
>To: <span>Blaine<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:25pm

_No! No, no, no I sent it to BRITTANY! Brittany Pierce, who has the biggest mouth ever.._  
>-<strong>Blaine<strong>  
>To: <span>Sebastian<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:26pm

_Blaine?_  
>-<strong>Brittany<strong>  
>To: <span>Blaine<span>, Sat 1.28.12, 5:27pm

Blaine was about to reply to Brittany, but his phone rang before he could type out an apology and an explanation. He liked Brittany, he didn't mean to say anything like that to her.

_Santana_, it read. She's never called Blaine, and the ex-Warbler knew, he just _knew_, Brittany and Santana were together. Which meant Santana most likely saw that text.

Oh, _hell_.

**...oOo...**

Santana leaned back on Brittany's thighs after the blonde broke their kiss, pouting her lips at the girl cutely. Britt pushed her blonde hair back and reached for her phone, but Santana's whine stopped her from opening it. "Must you take that now?"

"It's only a text," Britt said, looking up and grinning sheepishly as Santana started stroking her arms absentmindedly, digging her nails into the pale shoulders beneath her palms.

"Yes, but what if it's your dad?" Santana asked, moving back down to nuzzle at the side of Britt's neck. "What if he wants you to come home? Like, _now_. If you ignore it, you could say you didn't hear it in the first place. Eh?"

Brittany giggled when Santana found a ticklish spot and pushed herself back into the sheets. "Stop it, just hold o-"

Santana lifted a brow when Brittany stopped talking, pulling back to see the blonde with wide eyes and a sad expression. The party downstairs seemed to fade into the background at the fogginess dewing over Brittany's eyes, and she asked as softly as she'd ever asked anything, "What is it?"

"L-Look," She said, showing Santana the text. The fact it made no sense mattered none to either girl, it was a threat and it was cruel. And coming from _him_? That fawning-over-one-seriously-hot-douche-bag-while-dating-the-original-out-and-proud-gay-kid-at-McKinley hobbit thought he could threaten Brittany in that way?

"Oh, hell no," Santana said, crawling off her girlfriend and scavenging in her bag for her Lotus Elite, quickly pounding through her contacts as Britt typed out a quick text. She dialed 'The Hobbit', as she named him, and waited.

"Santana," He said in a slightly panicked tone. "Santana, listen, I-"

"_Disculpe__, perra?_" Santana hissed before Blaine could finish, the anger seeping from her causing her to curse violently at the boy in Spanish. Brittany looked up at the screaming girl with wide eyes. "_¿Qué mierda es tu problema? Te voy a matar! Puto final usted! ¿Cómo demonios malditopodría incluso considerar que me amenaza chica? Voy a jo-_"

"_SANTANA_!"

"Do. Not. Yell. At. Me. White boy."

"L-Listen," He stuttered. "I know you're mad, and please tell Brittany I'm sorry, _please_, but I swear, that was not supposed to go to her."

"Oh, really? Then who else are you threatening, asswipe?" She asked, pacing back and forth by the bedroom door.

"I wasn't. I was talking to a friend of mine, who wants me to out someone, and I was saying how ridiculous it would be to text that-"

"Who is this friend and who are you outing? What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?" She all but screamed, feeling Brittany's hand on her wrist. She looked at the taller girl, who had a look of worry on her face as she led Santana back to the bed and stroked her back as Blaine stammered.

"You don't know him. Just... The guy is harassing Kurt, and I want him to go away."

"...Who's harassing Kurt?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes, half in question, half in annoyance. "Kurt?"

Santana nodded.

"Your ex-beard."

Santana's eyes widened. "David? David Karofsky?"

"Yes, him. It's no violent, like before, I just don't like him, okay?"

"And you...You said you know he's gay."

"You know, too?"

"Hell to the yeah!" Santana snapped. "What I want to know is how _you_ know."

"How I know..."

"How do you know Karofsky's gay?"

"Kurt told me when the douche kissed him."

"And you want to out him? You prick! He's not ready for that.."

"I wouldn't out him! I just want him to think I would..."

"You're sick."

"'Tana, please don't tell him. Or Kurt. Please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Please," He begged. "I'm not like that, I'm not, I just need him to think I am...I won't tell. I won't threaten him, just don't tell Kurt.."

Santana huffed. "Fine. But if he magically comes out, I'm telling on you. And possibly stabbing you to death in your sleep."

"Fair enough.." He said timidly.

There was a little more conversation, but the boy outside didn't hear it. There was more girl kissing after the phone call ended with a few more angry threats, but the boy outside didn't hear it. The boy had one sentence ringing in his ears, one sentence that could actually get him back in the 'let's-not-kill-the-writer-this-week' safety zone from the jocks. Because the jocks would think he was God, at least until the weekend, if he was the one to bring this to the light.

The known homophobic jock...was gay.

The boy who stole his French notes...was gay.

Jacob Ben Israel stood up and scampered back down to the party, circling and writing the four words over and over until the letters were bulging off the page.

_#77, David Karofsky, Is Gay._

* * *

><p><strong>AAAH! See? I didn't make BLAINE do a thing with that information. Say hello to the domino effect. It is almost as evil as me. ;P <strong>  
><strong>Bwahaha. Anyway. I actually didn't reach the goal, but as we saw above, this is <em>today<em>, and I think it'd be awesome to have it ON THE DAY. :P So. Yay.  
>So, if I get to 125 we shall know what crazy jew-fro is gonna do about this newfound information. ;) <strong>


	23. Because His Ass Looks Fantastic

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed close to David as they wandered into Scandals, always worried the person at the front would figure out he didn't look anything like a Javier, or sound like he could've even been adopted by any Jimenez's and throw him out. At least David had a real license that said yes, he was allowed in whatever bar he wanted.<p>

"You should feel like such a pervert right now," Kurt scolded.

David looked at the shorter boy over his shoulder and quirked a brow in question.

"Escorting a minor into a gay bar," He teased. "Letting yourself be manipulated so easily by a youth, just because he's kind of cute."

David laughed, pushing his shoulder against Kurt's so the younger boy would stumble, snorting when he slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, it's all your fault. You're way more than _kind of_ cute."

Kurt's skin flushed bright when David winked at him. _What a flirt_, the sensible part of Kurt's brain said, when he really kind of wished it was truly flirting. Because it wasn't. It wasn't. David was just being David, and he tended to jump the gun with the flintiness. Hell, he kissed him during a moment of confusion. Kurt was just the only one he could talk to - which was why he was still so on the fence about coming out, he-

Why in the hell was Kurt thinking these things? He knew David was scared to come out, and that's why he was quiet, and kept talking to Kurt about it, not because Kurt was an 'experiment'.

Why did he care what David thought about him, anyway?

"I know," Kurt replied after a minute.

David snorted.

"Well, well, well," Said yet another flirtatious voice, and Kurt nearly jumped a foot in the air when someone had the nerve to slap his ass. Forget the first time that happened was David; what was it with this place and people hitting his ass? (And so what if he didn't care so much when David did it.) He turned wide gray/blue on the girl, who snorted. "Javi, yeah?"

"K-Kurt," Kurt stammered.

"Unless my boss asks," She said, snorting at Kurt's bewildered expression. He swore she was going to bite his ear, or something ridiculous, but she just pecked David's cheek innocently. So why did it look she was coming at him-

Shit. Kurt released David's shirt, which he hadn't even realized he'd taken hold of, and smoothed out the arm for him. David gave him an amused smirk and the hand which was rested on Kurt's lower back did a soft pat and stayed there. Kurt sighed, slightly relieved. First they're flirting with him, now they're groping him. Did they not get he was into bigger, guy-guys?

He glanced up at David and narrowed his eyes. Was he drunk just from walking in here?

"Tati, you forget, he's only been with Shirley," David stated, leading Kurt over to a chair at the bar and letting him take a seat. God, David was so much more confident in here, it was...kind of...attractive? Was that the word?

...Wait, who's _Shirley_?

The woman, Tati, who Kurt suddenly realized looked kind of familiar, looked at David with wide eyes, shooting a glance at Kurt, then to David. Kurt glanced up at Dave, who was now leaning on the back of the other boys chair, and Kurt leaned back on his crossed forearms. David's smirk turned to a bashful grin, but he didn't move.

"You kiddin'?" Tati asked, sitting down and tossing her leg over her knee, which Kurt was a little stunned at because...he sat down like that...when he had his legs crossed...oh, goodie. "Boy! Boy, that just ain't right. He's older than he looks, right? 'Cause he looks about twelve."

"Hey," Kurt snapped, and David laughed.

"It's a compliment, doll face," Said someone else, a blonde, who was actually a girl. "Tati, here, would love to have your face."

Kurt didn't exactly find that complimentary, nor did he like the idea that he looked twelve, looking up at David to say something smart besides, "Good for her."

"You could at least let him have a drink before you go and freak him out," David said, moving his hand to grip Kurt's shoulder. Kurt huffed at the ladies and looked back at Dave. "Um..."

"We don't bite, Sweet Cakes," Said the blonde, batting her lashes, seeing he wanted to say something. But David leaned over between the gap in the chairs so Kurt could whisper or mouth whatever he wanted without the girls picking anything up. Normally Kurt would've still thought this wasn't working, but he didn't think the girls were fully comprehensible anyway.

"I-I really don't want to take a cab home," He whispered, and David smirked and shook his head, squeezing Kurt's knee, not noticing how Kurt shivered (hopefully, Kurt mentally pleaded).

"If you wanna try drinking, I don't mind taking you home." Kurt didn't look apprehensive, but David added a small, "I promise," anyway, which made Kurt's lips quirk up a little.

"Well, I am buying Mr. Hush-Hush a drink," Tati said. "Being on your second run here and still only knowing a Shirley is a sin."

The soprano looked up at David questioningly, and David went back to stroking Kurt's arms softly. He might not know the girl, but he trusted David, and if David trusted her, well he'd just shut up for a minute.

Or two.

He remembered the last time he drank, which was when April Rhodes had decided to introduce him to liquid courage, (which had him grounded for a month, thank you very much) and calling Miss Pillsbury Bambi. The second opportunity he had was at Rachel's party, but he didn't want to get too sloppy in front of Blaine...

Always cleaning up his act _for Blaine_.

Always hiding himself _from Blaine_.

_What the actual fuck do I owe Blaine?_ He wondered as he swigged nervously at the...whatever he was drinking. He'd been thinking too hard to even realize what David had approved for him. Damn, it was a good thing he trusted the Hamhock.

"Why don't you two go dance for a while?" David asked the girls. "Let me actually talk to my-"

"To your what?" The blonde, who Kurt found out had the name Bella, asked, lifting a brow playfully.

"Shoo," He said, giving her a non-threatening glare and taking her seat once she left. Kurt giggled a bit. "Who _are_ you?"

David blinked and shook his head, so Kurt continued, "You get totally brave here, it's so-" _hot_ "-different..."

David heard the little hitch in Kurt's statement, smirking at how he was already getting slightly buzzed, watching the boy blush. "Like I said. No one knows who I am. Or what I've done. So...Ow! Fancy."

Kurt smirked and pulled his hand back, kissing his fingertips and pressing them to the area of skin he just pinched so violently on David's arm. "Be nice to my boy."

"I'm still older than you," David said so he didn't start stammering like a fool at the term that almost sounded like an ownership. It made his heart stutter a little.

Then again, so did the cute little grin Kurt sent him, leaving his hand on the older boys wrist. "That you are."

David looked at the smaller hand covering his, fascinated at how Fancy's thumb stroked over his knuckles, tracing small circles there. He let out a little sigh, wondering if Kurt knew what he was doing, or if he was just pretending to be far more buzzed than he could possibly be.

Kurt, however, wasn't watching his hand. He was watching David's eyes, gnawing on his lower lip. "Dave?"

David's hazel eyes peeked upwards curiously, a light blush flooding his cheeks when he realized Kurt appeared to have been watching him. "Hm?"

Kurt swallowed. "Was Blaine right?" He asked quietly. "I mean...D-Do you agree with him?"

"Doubtful," David said. "Most everything the hobbit says is dumb, so..."

"About me," Kurt added. "When he said I was bitchy?"

Dave gawked, his lips parting a little in shock that Kurt would even ask him that. _He's not really asking that...He's not. No _fucking_ way._

But there was a slightly hurt look in Kurt's eyes and he pulled his hand away, sitting up a little straighter. "Okay...Am I...Do you think I'm slutty, too?"

"No!" David snapped, shaking his head. Fuck, why did his mouth have to stop working right then? "No, no, Kurt, you're not slutty at all.. Or bitchy.. Sure, you're a little sassy, but you're not a bitch."

"...Would you tell me if you thought I actually was?" He asked timidly, his head bowing a little as he looked up through his lashes nervously.

"Of course I would," David said quietly, never breaking contact with Kurt's silvery eyes. Kurt grinned a little, shyly, and leaned over on David's shoulder gently. David smiled ever so slightly and patted his palm against Kurt's knee.

Kurt had no idea why he was being so touchy-feely, but he kind of liked being closer to Dave. Maybe he needed to swig a drink once and a while, after all.

"All right, man," A new voice said, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular. Why couldn't the bar be abandoned? "Where in the hell did you pick up the fine ass, and why didn't I know about a new boy toy?"

"What is with the attraction to my ass in this place?" Kurt asked, lifting his head up and looking back at the blonde man with an icy glare, and David laughed. He had a good laugh, but that didn't help ease the sneer off Kurt's face. The man was tall, and damn cute, and Kurt, for some reason, did not like that he knew Dave. Pretty well, from the way he was speaking to him so randomly.

"W...Wait," He said. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Shit. He'll know his dad. He probably works for his dad. His dad is going to know he's been at a bar. His dad is going to know he was drinking again. Shit shit shit shit shit... He actually considered running, giving David a look of desperation, and David gave the other a look of confusion. "How do you know him?"

"Uh.." The other man flushed, and Kurt picked up a little accent when he started talking again. "Look, Kurt, kid, I didn't, er, mean that 'ass' comment..."

"Should I be insulted..?" Kurt asked with a little sniff. He didn't even notice David watching him, a little grin on his face.

"No," Said the man. "No, nah, I'm just...a teacher in your school, and I hear your friend got someone fired for being a pedophile already, so..."

Kurt gave David an apprehension filled look as the jock snorted and the other gave a nervous chuckle. "How have you survived this long without me?"

David blushed, for reasons Kurt couldn't figure out - how drunk was he? - and snickered again, and Kurt tilted his head. "He's the Spanish teacher, Kurt.."

"I thought Mr. Schue was the Spanish teacher," Kurt said in a snappy tone. It had been a while since he'd let himself by snippy, and it felt so damn good being himself for once.

"Well, from what I've heard, Mr. Schuester took to choir, and janitor-ing, and you, Mr. Hummel, were the one that got me that job."

Oh, yes, Kurt did remember complaining that he knew more Spanish than the old teacher. And all he really knew was _Hola_ and _Me gusta_ vs. _No me gusta_. Huh. He didn't actually expect Figgins to do anything about it.

"Dave Martinez," He said, offering Kurt a hand. Kurt glared at it, before shaking it slightly and jumping back. Dave M didn't seem to take offense to this, instead slapping _his_ David's shoulder. "Hey, well, you got a good guy here, Kurt. Don't go breaking his heart, okay?"

"Oh, he's not my-" David started, but he stopped when Kurt tapped his foot against his shin. The older boy tilted his head, and Kurt just shook his head.

"Hey, I have to scram," He said. "I'll see you at school, boys."

They both nodded as he wandered across the room, and Kurt said, "I must not be paying attention. I had _no clue_ he was gay."

"Why didn't you let me tell him we weren't dating?" David asked, the most adorable look on his face; so confused and curious.

"Let him think what he wants to think," Kurt said. "I don't mind being your 'boyfriend'."

And damn it to hell, if Kurt couldn't hear David's heart pound to a halt, it would be a miracle.

And if David didn't see the flush cross over Kurt's cheekbones at the not-such-a-lie, he'd be in love with the dim lighting in this room.

"Come on," Kurt said, grasping David's hand suddenly. He needed to change the subject, and this wasn't a bad topic to switch to. "We should dance again."

David chuckled, and allowed Kurt to drag him onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww, look at Kurt and his BIG MOUTH and his drinks. Bwahaha. Few more chapters...just a few more and then-Oops. :P Shhh..<br>****Anyway.. Yesh. Me gusta. Have I ever mentioned I love you reviewers? =] You guys all make me smile!  
><strong>**And yes, I do feel guilty knowing "in the meantime" JBI is probably writing something about David. *le sigh* Shit, meet fan. :P  
>Another thing. As for the chapter title, I just find far too much humor is Chris Colfer's comments about his "ass" looking "fantastic" and I simply had to work it in. Hehehe :P <strong>


	24. Speak To Me, Kitty!

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>When David woke up the next morning, he found himself wondering how he'd gotten in <em>this<em> position. He remembered dancing with Kurt, and Kurt getting a little hands-on and grinding against David after a couple other sips of his drinks, which was more than a little erotic in his opinion. God, Kurt was...taken. Kurt was taken. By a douche, but taken. He reminded himself of that several times last night.

He remembered Kurt stuttering that he thought he should go home - a smart drunk, shocking - and the smaller boy scooting across the front seat and snuggling on David's arm, and David let himself dream for just one minute when he moved Kurt's hand off his leg - too many ideas - and kept holding it in his own, fingers entwined. Kurt hummed in his sleep, and hadn't pulled his hand away at all.

When he'd gotten home, per Kurt's request for fear Burt would be there even though he wasn't supposed to be, or Finn would ask too many questions, he just lifted Kurt up bridal style - praying all the way Kurt wouldn't wake up and slap him - and snuck him upstairs into his bedroom. He almost considered sleeping on the floor, but he had a fairly large bed, so he just got Kurt situated on one side, and buried himself on the other. Kurt's bag was on the side of the bed, but David had no intention of stripping Kurt down while he was unconscious. Hell no.

Now, he couldn't figure out how Kurt was wearing a pair of sweats and a big black tee, looking similar to David's sleeping tee-shirt and his shorts, and how Kurt had decided David's broad chest was now going to be his pillow, or teddy bear, depending on how you looked at it. David's arm was pressed against Kurt's back, and Kurt's hands were both gripping to David's shoulders, small little puffs of air falling from his lips and cascading over David's upper stomach. He shivered, his free hand gripping in his hair. Shit, shit, shit, would his brain just shut up? God, please...

Then Kurt had to go and _moan_ and holy mother of God, why did Kurt have to find him comfortable?

"I hate you," He whimpered, and David's chest hiccuped when he chuckled and the soprano gasped, pressing his palms flat against it. "Don't do that!"

David bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, did I forget to mention that hangovers aren't afraid of upcoming fame? They don't care if you're famous, queen of England, Chuck Norris, Jesus, anything."

"Shhhhhhh," Kurt whined, his fingers pressing against David's lips, feeling but not processing how his chest froze and the thudding beneath it picked up swiftly. "I'm right here, David, don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling, Fancy," David whispered when Kurt's hand fell to his neck, looking at the boys unkempt hair. Well, unkempt for him. The spray had gave way and it was lightly falling down in front of his face. He almost wanted to brush it out of Kurt's face, and he knew he wanted to kiss Kurt's face until he forgot about the definitely throbbing headache, and again was reminding himself the boy was taken.

He really needed to guard his heart a little better...

Kurt turned his face so his cheek was pressed against David's collarbone, closing his eyes again. "David..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Name it."

Kurt grinned ever so slightly at the words before nuzzling into the older boys chest again. "I ever try to drink again, I want you to promise me you'll shoot me before I get there...Or at least before I wake up in the morning."

David chuckled. "I would do that for you, Fancy, but I think I'd miss your humor too much."

"You flatter me, Mr. Karofsky," He teased, letting out a sleepy sigh. He picked his head up to glance at David, apparently not giving a damn about the position they were in, and narrowed his eyes. "So, when did you start working out?"

David blinked and flushed. "What?"

"Don't play dumb," Kurt said, squeezing David's arm. "I noticed last night in the car."

David swallowed. "Trying to get someone's attention.."

Kurt blinked back at him, his eyes narrowed. "Oh.."

Was that...a hint of...jealousy David saw in Kurt's eyes?

"I don't see what was wrong with you before," Kurt said, like someone had offended him and he was trying to defend David. "Whoever this guy is must be an idiot."

David bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "Oh, you have no idea.."

Kurt cocked a brow, and David was about to go on when Kurt all but screamed. David jumped, instead grabbing Kurt and tugging him closer instead of pushing him away. He blushed, but Kurt was practically burrowing behind him anyhow, so he didn't appear to notice. "Kurt?"

"What was that?" Kurt growled.

_Meow_.

"You dumb fluff."

"Pardon me?" Kurt peaked his head over David's shoulder, glaring.

"Not you!" David said, resting a hand on Kurt's thigh when Kurt continued to glare at him. "It."

Kurt was about to bite David's head off for calling him a fluff when he noticed that yes, the cat that had landed on his ankles was a fluffy little black...fluff.. Very good manipulation of the English language, Kurt, A+. "Oh, it's cute..."

"It's evil."

"It's a cat!" Kurt said, slapping David's back. "Cat's are not evil."

"You are _not_ a cat person," David scolded. "I will kill myself."

"No, you won't." Kurt was already ignoring him and petting the cat between the ears. "Does it have a name?"

"Spook. It should be Beelzebub."

"You are so mean," Kurt said, giggling and scratching Spook's shoulders. "He's so cute."

"I can't even look at you right now," David teased, crawling off his bed, mostly because he couldn't stand being so close to Kurt and not being allowed to touch him. It hurt...and even if the date was a total flop, the excitement in his voice was still making his chest ache when he thought too hard on it.

"I like cats, sue me," He said.

"Maybe I will.

"Davey!" A little girls voice shouted over the sopranos giggle, and Kurt looked at David with a confused expression, watching the older boy's face turn a deep red color. "Davey, wake up wake up wake u- Who are you?"

Kurt blinked at the curly, chestnut haired girl, who was looking at Kurt with big, green, curious eyes. "And why is he in your room? Does Daddy know you had someone over? DADDY!"

"Shh!" David hissed, Kurt's gray eyes drifting back and forth between the two. "Shush, Thalia."

"You're gonna be in trouble," She sing-songed.

"No, I will not!" David growled. "If you let _me_ tell Dad, mmkay?"

"Ahem," Kurt hummed quietly, now flopped on his stomach with his feet in the air since Spook decided to hide under the bed when the little girl came in.

"Oh, uh," David said. "Kurt, this is, um...Thalia, my, er, sister..."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Kurt said. "Hi, sweetie, I'm Kurt."

She just waved. "Davey. Why do you have a boy in your bed?"

Kurt flushed at the double meaning of the question, nonchalantly covering his mouth with his hand, his shoulders quivering slightly with smothered giggles.

"Grown-up stuff, Thalia.." David sighed out. "He wasn't feeling good."

"Then why isn't he with his mom?" Thalia crossed her arms, forever defiant, and David noticed how Kurt stopped laughing silently at that. "When people are sick, they want their moms. Right, Kurt? Did Davey make you come here?"

"N-no," Kurt said softly. "No, he didn't..."

"Then why are you here and in his bed?"

"Um..." Something about 'Well, I got hammered last night and sexually harassed by men dressed as women, and I didn't want my dad to know because I'm not allowed to drink for another year or so' did not seem appropriate to tell a six year old, so he dug a little deeper. "My mom...She is in a place called Heaven...and I can't get in touch with her there, so David was letting me stay here."

David frowned at him, and touched Kurt's hair gently. Normally Kurt would've growled at him for even trying that, but he hadn't done anything to it that morning, so he just closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. David was distinctively reminded of a cat, but decided not to tell Kurt that.

Thalia pouted her lower lip. "I'm sorry..."

Kurt cracked a glasz eye open and grinned sheepishly. "It's okay, Thalia."

Thalia gave David's hand a weird look at the fact it was still in Kurt's hair, now massaging his scalp, both Karofsky's hearing Kurt practically purr and the older of the two chuckling when he bit his lip and flushed. Thalia blinked and tried to whistle, but it sounded like a sharp sigh more so. "Well...I'm gonna go tattle."

"No, you're not," David growled.

"Yes, I am."

"No!"

"Yeah, you're definitely related," Kurt said with an amused giggle. David blushed and Thalia tilted her head in confusion, but neither commented.

"Bye!" She chirped, rushing out of the room.

"Is murder still illegal if it's your little sister?"

Kurt laughed and nodded. "And she's really cute. You'd be in prison for life, just because they'd see a picture of her somewhere."

"Damn," David groaned and Kurt giggled. "I'm gonna go cover my ass, mmkay?"

"You better," Kurt said, deciding to be bold and taking his turn in smacking the area where David's back pocket would be were he wearing jeans. "I don't want my friend becoming a prison bitch."

David was dark red at the contact, his lips moving uselessly as he tried to form a coherent sentence and get his brain out of the gutter it was just shoved in. It felt like there was a lump in his throat and the only way he was going to get rid of it was to crush his mouth on Kurt's-

_STOP IT, DAVID!_ David's mind all but screamed at him as Kurt batted his lashes up at him, trying to look cute but David saw how embarrassment was beginning to taunt him when David just stood there, stupefied.

"Go on," Kurt urges, beginning to turn a light shade of pink, and David somehow managed a playful scoff.

Thank you, brain.

"Yes, your highness."

Kurt visibly relaxed, giggling again and throwing a small wave after David.

"I'll be right back," David said quickly as he charged down the stairs, and Kurt snuck to the door and sat on his ankles in some attempt to eavesdrop innocently, but his thoughts were too loud. He gnawed on his lower lip and dared a glance over his shoulder, where Spook was sitting on the floor, tail twitching. The way he was looking at Kurt made him feel exposed, like somehow this cat could know how he was feeling.

"It's not my fault," He defended meekly, sighing quietly. "You live with him, you have to know where I'm coming from."

The cat blinked, long and hard, and Kurt realized he was genuinely waiting for the cat to reply to him verbally. He shook himself and went back to attempting to overhear something from Dave's parents.

He wasn't going to ruin what friendship he had with David.

No way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ello. How are y'all? Am I the only one who didn't watch the Super Bowl? And I only know who won due to Facebook? Heehee.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway. Here is some fluffy, Karomel cake frosting (me gusta) to cover up the giant blow to the gut about to go down. *whistles innocently*<strong>  
><strong>ALSO! There are a few of you who really liked David's parents a couple chapters ago, and yes, I am going to have them make a reappearance. Just for those reviewers (Yes, you) who spoke up and said you liked them. Yipee. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway. Byes! Leave me a review - makes me write faster. ;) <strong>


	25. A Garfield Like Monday

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>: _Foul language_

* * *

><p>For a Monday, both David and Kurt were cheerily chipper. It was odd. Both boys were thinking less-than-innocent thoughts all during tutoring (and perhaps David knows some French terms that would never be on a test given in high school), and when it ended they were both reminding themselves how it would never work. Both of them had reasons that could outweigh the other and totally demolish any sort of reluctance, but since these opinions weren't voiced, it was not known.<p>

Kurt was convinced it was pride in David that he was so easily grasping the French language, and that he could converse so easily with David about it. David was excited, every time Kurt looked at him with such pride and happiness and confidence and he'd make little comments like, "Parfait! Vous aurez donc l'as vos finales!" and then hug him so tight it was almost painful but he liked it. It was amazing, having someone look at him like that. Especially Kurt.

David got to school before Kurt did. Finn was being a dick, he'd later find out, and putzing around because he knew it was bothering his brother.

The school was alive with gossip, screaming and hand waving and looks of shock. There was one paper per every two people, at least, and David's brows furrowed. What ever the hell JBI had picked up, it was big.

Then the paranoia hit. The minute he walked through the school doors the buzz suddenly turned to hisses and whispers, and if there wasn't a pair of eyes on him, they weren't in this hallway. David ducked his head at the weird looks and sped up his pace slightly, pushing past a couple gawking people to stop at his locker.

"Mr. Karofsky! Mr. Karofsky!"

Oh, for fucks sake, David thought, turning a glare at Jew-Fro when he rushed up to him with his camera boy in tow. "What, Israel?"

"How does it feel to be publicly outed?"

David choked, his whole body seizing up as he looked at the red head with a shocked expression. "Wh-What did you just say to me?"

"I said how does it feel to be publicly outed, Mr. Karofsky," He said again, slower this time. He glanced at the camera. "Notice the shocked reaction."

"Who told you that?" David spat.

"Ooooh, no denial."

"Don't push me, Jew-Fro!" Why was his voice so unnaturally high?

"Or what, are you going to kill me?"

David's eyes got bigger, taking a small step back and slamming his locker shut. "Get away from me."

"But-"

"Karofsky!"

David slammed his eyes shut, gripping his books so hard he could feel them digging into his arms. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"What the fuck is this?" His friend asked, practically throwing the paper at David. Dave winced, flipping it over so he could see what the papers said anyway.

**Sources reveal:**  
><strong>Right-Guard, Dave Karofsky, of the McKinley Titan's, Outed as Gay by his Peers<strong>

He bit his lip and let the paper fall out of his hands, stuttering, "A-Az, I can explain.."

"What peers? What the fuck, man? Who are you telling these things besides, oh, I don't know, _me_!" Az threw his hands up in the air, looking more than a little upset. David didn't understand why he would be anything other than disgusted at that moment.

"Rumors say it's from his spending so much time with one Kurt Hummel." Jacob nodded.

"What rumors?" David snapped at Jake. "Fuck, leave Kurt alone."

"Holy shit, what the hell!" Az said. "Fuck Hummel, what-"

"Don't say...that..." David swallowed.

"Dude, I- Get that camera out of my fucking face, you twat!" Az screamed, slamming both his palms against the camera boys chest and shoving him over.

"Az!" David said shortly, grabbing at his shoulder. He didn't want Azimio getting expelled for violence, and too many people were watching. Watching _him_, but still..

"Crap, don't touch me, Karofsky!" Az shrieked, accidentally elbowing David in the chest. His books clattered to the ground and he groaned, wincing a little because he knew why Az didn't want him to touch him.

"Az, it's still _me_," He said helplessly.

Az swallowed nervously and stepped away a little. "Man..."

"Hey, why don't you get on them knees and get your books off the ground, faggot," Rick the Stick said as he began to walk by, smirking when David's face hardened at the last word. "You're probably used to that with Hummel, eh?"

"This is so _fucked up_," Az huffed, shaking his head and literally running down the hall.

"Az, wait," David tried, frowning and then shooting a death glare at Jacob. "Where the fuck did you hear that shit?"

Jacob saw the frustration and pain in David's eyes, like a caged animal, and spluttered out, "Uh...a-at a party this Saturday."

"You don't even know?" He hissed.

Jacob shook his head, even though he was lying, and David clamped a hand over his mouth to hold back a scream.

He scooped his books off the ground and took off down the hall, in the opposite direction of Az.

Kurt.

He had to find Kurt.

**...oOo...**

"I swear," Kurt growled as him and Finn got out of the car, "if NYADA was sending me an acceptance letter, and Principle Figgins puts _something_ about me being late, and they revoke that decision, I will personally cut off your balls and feed them to you."

"You're gross," Finn said, pressing his knees together a little tighter as he walked. "And a little sadistic."

"Do you even know what that word really means?"

Finn blinked. "Shut up, Kurt."

Kurt smirked, slinging his bad over his shoulder and holding the strap tightly.

"You!"

Finn cocked a brow when four jocks stomped out of the school, and Kurt stiffened at the animalistic sneers he was getting. "What up, guys?" Finn asked stupidly.

"Your queer little brother fucked Karofsky!" Kurt's jaw fell slack. "You screwed him over and now he's one of _YOU_, you fucker!"

Kurt backed up, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "It's not a disease, you cretins."

"I'mma kill that bitch."

"Whoa!" Finn boomed, shoving Grayson Smith back when he made a lunge at the shorter boy. "What the hell, guys?"

Maybe Kurt should've been paying more attention to the fact four big, hulking, angry jocks were all trying to attack him and all he had was Finn at the moment, but his brain wouldn't shut the hell up already. Had David come out? Was that what was going on? How was that possible? Wouldn't he have at least told Kurt he had this planned?

He was shocked out of his thoughts by Strando's hand grabbing his arm as he's literally thrown to the side, into the side of another car. He yelped, grabbing his shoulder and looking up with wide eyes, hearing Finn cussing the boy out as his fist clenched and lifted above Kurt's head.

"Oh, come off it!"

Kurt cowered back a little when David stamped over, pushing past Grayson and shoving Chris away from Kurt. "I told you assholes to _leave him alone_."

"Fucking Christ." Strando glared.

"Sorry, man, forgot he's _your_ Fancy now," Another one, a guy named Anthony, spat.

"Shut up," David reprimanded. Kurt heard his voice shake; was he as close to tears as he sounded?

"Whatever, homos," Grayson lifted his hands above his head and huffed. "I'm not missing class for this bullshit."

David sniffed as the others shot him a glare and stormed into the school. Kurt touched Dave's shoulder tentatively, seeing how he flinched. "David?"

"What the fuck is happening?" Finn asked, dumbly. Kurt silently wished he would shut up. "Since when are you on a first name basis?"

"Finn, go inside, we'll be right there," Kurt instructed, noticing how David was quite obviously avoiding both sets of eyes on him.

"...I...need to...find Puck...and Rachel," He said, wandering off.

"David," Kurt whispered. "What's going on?"

David finally glanced up, biting his lip so hard it darkened in color, grabbing the newspaper off the bottom of the books and pressing it into his hands. "Read."

Kurt blinked, glancing down at the usually boring as all get out paper, his lips parting and his eyes growing wide again. He flipped it over in his hands, and David watched as Kurt's glasz eyes shot back and forth violently instead of looking at his own shoes.

_On Saturday, January 28th, 2012, reporters were on scene at Richard 'Rick-the-Stick' Nelson's past midnight party. Blog writer and editor of '**J**ust **B**eing **I**ntense', Jacob Israel spoke to friends of #77, who let it slip that the right-guard is homosexual._  
><em>"I was his beard during the prom," They revealed. "He was crying all night after <span>(This name shall be left out for the anonymity of the third party)<span> turned him down for a dance."_  
><em>Our source has asked to be left unnamed, and shall be.<em>

"This is bullshit!" Kurt cried, looking at David with sympathetic eyes and throwing the paper in the dumpster. He never swore, ever, but his mind was buzzing too loud to come up with something even slightly intelligent to say. "Fucking bullshit! What the hell? I-"

"Kurt," David interrupted, sounding so completely _broken_ Kurt felt something shatter in his chest. "Please..." He didn't like seeing Kurt so riled up.

Kurt swallowed and didn't even think twice about pushing up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Dave's neck, whispering against his ear, "David, I'm so sorry.."

David was stiff for a moment and Kurt swore he was going to push him away, blame him for this, considering he was mentioned (namelessly) in the paper, and everyone else seemed to blame him for David's sexuality, but then he felt hands on his back and was suddenly crushed up against David, hearing a soft, barely audible whimper vibrate against his neck and felt him jerk with a shaky indrawn breath. "S-Sorry."

"Shh," Kurt whispered back, hiding his face in David's shoulder and rubbing small circles into the back of the taller boys neck.

"Hey!"

Kurt glanced up but didn't pull back until David shrank away, looking at Kurt's shoes and leaving his hand on Kurt's waist. "What, Santana?"

"I will have you two know, I-" Santana stopped, blinking at David. "Oh, bee-bee."

Kurt shook his head as David wiped furiously at his eyes, swallowing thickly a few times and taking a small step to the side, so he was partially behind Kurt. Kurt frowned. "'Tana?"

She bit her lip. "If you read it, it says your beard during prom was the one who spilled, and I did _NOT_ talk to anyone. I _swear_."

David stayed silent, so Kurt said, "It's Jacob, he sucks. If you spoke about it all, he was probably listening..." He sighed. "Where you at the party?"

"Yes, I was, I was with Brit and- _Shit_.."

"What?" Kurt hissed, his hand sneaking behind himself and clutching David's, hearing a little sniffle behind him again.

"Your hobbit called me! He was gonna out Dave, and he accidentally texted Brit and I said...Fucking A, it was me. David, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's wasn't your fault," David said quietly.

"Wait..." Kurt said, so quiet Santana had to strain to hear it. "Blaine was going to _what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>YES I am leaving you there, because this is already a pretty long chapter. It's gonna be a part one, part two chapter and then...yesh. Mwahaha. I am so EVIL.<strong>  
><strong>Either way. GOD! Poor David! :'( But hey, at least Santana didn't keep her mouth shut, eh? ;) *le sigh* *le guilty* Wahhh!<strong>  
><strong>So. Review. Throw bricks at them jocks! Join me! RAWR!<strong>

**PS: I apologize for the language. If it's any consolation, I did make myself slightly sick for a few minutes. Poor Davey! *sniff***


	26. You're So Sorry Can't Fix Us Now

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Santana's lips were moving, her high pony tail bouncing back and forth and her hands moving up and down and left and right because she obviously couldn't speak with animation and remain still. There was a hand holding Kurt's, seemingly finding comfort in simply stroking his knuckles and massaging his palm and fingers. The touch was somewhat calming, and the words flowing from Santana's mouth were important, he was sure...But Kurt couldn't hear...couldn't feel a physical thing...<p>

He just stood, unblinking, his head tilted ever so slightly as he tried to listen...but there were only _those_ words ringing in his head.

_"He was gonna out Dave."_

_"Blaine was going to _what_?"_

_"Out him. He threatened to 'out' him - which I thought was Brit at the time, threatened to kill the midget - if he didn't leave you alone."_

She'd gone on. She was still going on. But Kurt could feel this pain in his cheekbones and down his neck from how fiercely he was clenching his teeth, the hand not being held and toyed with by David clenching and unclenching so hard he was beginning to feel little crescent moons being embedded in his skin from his long nails.

"Kurt?" David's voice cut through the haze surrounding Kurt's head, speaking when he realized Santana was silent for a moment and Kurt hadn't commented. "Earth to Fancy.."

Kurt blinked at him as if he was speaking Greek, and then let out a little huff. "I'll, um...I'll be right back."

David looked panicked for a minute, gripping Kurt's hand a little tighter, biting his lip. "Fancy..."

"I will," Kurt said. "I just...I need to...I have to..."

"I'll stay with him," Santana said, noticing quite obviously how David didn't want to be left alone in the school right now and Kurt had something he needed to do.

David still looked a little sick, and Kurt whispered, "I promise" before letting his hand fall gently and storming into the school. Some of the guys looked like they wanted to throw him into the wall, but the sneer on his face literally made them shut up and go back to what they were doing.

Blaine looked like he was trying to burrow into his locker, pressed up against the wall and flipping through some sort of notes.

"Blaine!" He boomed.

The boy looked up and took a step away from the lockers, a little smile curling his lips before saw how on fire Kurt looked and he swallowed. "Kurt?"

Kurt slammed Blaine's locker shut and grabbed his elbow. Blaine squeaked slightly at the grip as he was drug down the hall, and all but shoved through the bathroom door. It was empty, and Blaine felt cornered and, yes, slightly spooked. "Kurt, wh-?"

He was cut off by a sharp, stinging blow to his face. Kurt's palm tingled slightly as Blaine spiraled almost a full one hundred and eighty degrees, a little whimper passing his lips. He might've felt bad, but he really wanted to smack him again. And again. But he refrained.

Blaine looked up, a hand covering his mouth, his books lain out on the floor as he pressed up against the wall near the sinks. He looked purely terrified, wrapping the other arm around his waist. Blaine drew in a shaky breath, "K-Kurt.."

"What...is...wrong...with...you..." Kurt said, so low and _furious_ Blaine cringed back even further, looking like one of the little animals on the nature channel that was about to get killed.

"I...I don't...Kurt, I..." He fumbled, a shudder running through him.

"You did this," He hissed. "You outed David."

His honey eyes closed softly. "No...No, Kurt, I didn't mean to, I-"

"Don't lie to me, Blaine," He spat. "Just _don't_."

"Kurt..."

"How low can you get?" He growled. "Honestly. You were harassed, weren't you? You had bullies, and demons. All of it. You told me how you were in the hospital for _weeks_ after your Sadie Hawkins dance." He was flushed red, trying so hard not to scream at him, as to leave this bathroom empty. "Or was that a lie, too?"

"No," Blaine squeaked, his eyes misted over. "No, Kurt.."

"Then what the actual hell gives you the right to do this to David?" Kurt shouted, taking a large huff through his nose to quiet himself. "And don't say it was for me. Just _don't_."

"I-I didn't want t-to lose you, Kurt..." He whimpered. "You kept drifting away, and kept being with him and I..."

"You what?" Kurt asked. "And don't even bother trying to make this okay."

Blaine sniffed and looked down. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies!" He huffed. "_David_ should have your 'sorry', but you wouldn't offer it to him, now, would you? Because Gaga forbid I have a close friend who happens to be gay."

"He is _in love with you_, Kurt! And it shows. It shows, and it hurts, and what hurts more is you love him, too," Blaine blurts in a rush. "He's been in love with you for years. I-I just..I...fucking Jesus, Kurt, please..."

"Please what? Forgive you?" Kurt scoffed, completely ignoring the base of his accusation. "Fat chance."

"Are you hearing me right now?" Blaine almost sounded like he was begging. "I don't even...know what happened here...I don't know why we can't even be in the same room, but it physically hurts...me, at least."

"You?" Kurt asked, disbelieving. "_You?_ Blaine. You should know. If you think it hurts you, how do you think_ I_ feel? Huh? Do you want to know why I'm with David so much? Do you?"

"You're tutoring him in French..." He said quietly.

"That's part of it." Kurt crossed his arms. "But after we went to see the Warblers perform, and that harlot was practically sharing sperm with the microphone stand and calling out someone _you claimed to feel for_ so obviously, saying that he is going to get your heels in the air just to spite me - though I have no idea why he loathes me, so - I asked David to get me back in the closet."

Blaine blinked. "What?"

"I wanted him to show me how to be _better_." He cleared his throat, angered by how his voice trembled. "I wanted him to show me how I could dial down _me_, myself, just so maybe I could keep your attention."

Blaine frowned.

"But no." Kurt threw his hands up defeatedly. "_No_, you are still intrigued by that strumpet, and from how your actions are _shrieking_, the reason for that might be because I have a friend, whom of which you do not approve of."

"Kurt, I didn't know..."

"Yeah..." Kurt huffed. "And maybe, _maybe_, if this conversation had happened before that thought entered your gel-clad head, perhaps we might've worked out."

Blaine swallowed. "Kurt..."

"Maybe," Kurt continued as if Blaine hadn't spoken. "Maybe I wouldn't be fighting the urge to _strangle you_ right now."

Blaine recoiled, pressing closer against the wall. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Kurt huffed. "If you think I'm saying that we're over," He offered. "...then yes. Yes, I am."

Blaine nodded slightly, his eyes closing as he looked down. He heard the slight squeak of Kurt's shoes as he abruptly turned on the floor, and quietly mumbled, "I'm so sorry..."

Kurt sighed. "That doesn't mean much to me right now, Blaine."

Blaine sniffled slightly, and even though Kurt wasn't looking at him, he knew he wasn't the only one who had tears burning in his eyes.

"But..." He whispered. "So am I."

And he left, his confidence and anger deflating his chest. No one spoke, still, as the singer stormed silently to his class, sending David a quick text.

_That took longer than I thought it would. Meet me after class?_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 7:26am

He bit his lip.

_I'm here for you...You know that, right? Please?_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 7:26am

The pause in the reply made him scared, terrified even, but his phone buzzed soon enough.

_I do...And I appreciate it...Really..._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 7:34am

_Thank you, Kurt. I mean it._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 7:36am

Kurt smiled, sending a quick 'Not needed' to David before stuffing his phone into his pocket, completely absentminded for his entire class, tracing idle patterns on the wooden desk.

After this morning, he didn't believe he deserved _any_ gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>And the cannon couple EXPLODES. MWAHAHAHAHA! I don't feel at all guilty about this. Not at all. Me gusta me gusta me gusta. Bwahahahaha.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway. I love the response I got on that last chapter! :D It's so awesome, I love you guys. :]<strong>  
><strong>God, I like this chapter so much more than the first one I wrote. Awesome sauce for the editing moi. WOO! Hehe<strong>


	27. It Only Makes Sense

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><em>You didn't get lost, did you?<em>  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 1:32pm

_?_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 1:33pm

_I'm at lunch, with 'Cedes and such and your not here. Quinn and Santana are worried about you. Which raises a question, since when are you and Quinn baffles?_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 1:35pm

_What the hell does that mean, Fancy? "Baffles"? And I'm outside..._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 1:36pm

_It's like...two degrees out there! What is wrong with you?...Another thing. Damn autocorrect. How do you turn that off, anyhow? I meant B.F.F.L.'s (Best friends for life)._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 1:38pm

_She's the evil bitch (kidding, promise) who's running me like a dog so I can get youknowwho's attention...Remember? And I'm avoiding people, Kurt, can you blame me?_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Mon 1.30.12, 1:43pm

Kurt frowned and let out a little sigh, looking at his girls. "I'll be right back, ladies.."

"Where you going?" Rachel asked after she paused in her rant of '!' which Kurt, Quinn and Santana had all successfully blocked out, whereas Mercedes and Brittany and Sugar and Tina were all hanging off every word and adding their own squeals and such.

"I'm going to go check on David..." Kurt said quietly.

"You okay, Lady Lips?" Santana asked, the nickname now a term of endearment instead of an insult. Quinn gave her a look, anyway, but didn't comment.

"I'm just worried about him," Kurt said in a small voice, shaking his head. "I'll see you guys later."

Santana sighed and looked across the room, where Blaine was sitting with the boys with his head down and curling in on himself in the most acceptable manner. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the two blondes, Brittany and Quinn. "Girls.."

Rachel, Sugar and Mercedes look at the Latina with a questioning look, because she was definitely starting something mischievous.

"You know Kurt either dumped the hobbit, or the hobbit dumped him, right?" She asked, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on the back of her hands.

Mercedes blinked. "What? No, he-"

"Looks like a kicked puppy," Santana interrupted. "Now, I know for a fact they've been on some troubled waters lately, anyway, but break-ups are still painful."

"Oh, Kurt..." Rachel said, looking from where Blaine was sitting to where Kurt had disappeared out the door.

"Yes." Santana sniffed snottily. "And now, Jew-Fro went and stabbed his friend in the gut, and have you heard these shit talkers?"

"Talking about David being Kurt's cock slut," Sugar said. "And...other things."

"So, my boy is getting harassed..." Mercedes started. "Not only for lies going around while this is still hot topic, but he just got his heart broken.."

"Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly, seeing the blonde begin to rub her temples fiercely.

"Hm?"

"What are you hiding?" Santana asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Brittany offered.

"David has told me some things..." She huffed. "I'd rather not share..."

Rachel blinked and slipped her hand under the table, squeezing Quinn's knee at some attempt at comfort. Quinn offered her a watery smile and sighed again, heavily.

"Ya know," Sugar said in a superior tone. "Jacob should get a taste of his own medicine."

Mercedes and Santana shared a glance.

"What are you suggesting?"

Sugar paused a moment and looked around the cafeteria, either to determine if anyone was listening, or to collect an idea. After a few moments, she smirked, "How about a slushy facial?"

**...oOo...**

Kurt was seriously wishing he'd grabbed his jacket out of his car this morning, because it was damn cold, and when he sat down next to David on the bleachers the icy chill of the ridged metal cut straight through his jeans and sent goosebumps all along his spine and thighs, causing him to shiver. "H-Hey.."

David shook his head and wrapped an arm around Kurt's trembling shoulders. "You trying to kill yourself?"

"N-No," Kurt stuttered, pressing up against David's side. _How the hell is he so warm?_ Kurt wondered as he burrowed into the embrace, slipping his hands under the thick varsity jacket and pressing his hands on his friends' back and side. He glanced up when David's breath hitched, but he didn't want to back up, so he just murmured, "Sorry.."

"It's okay." David swallowed, resting his chin on Kurt's hair. "_I'm_ sorry.."

Kurt lifted his nose out of David's tee-shirt - and God, Kurt needed to find out what he used to wash his clothes because he smelled so damn _good_ - so he could look up at him questioning. "Why?"

"With all the comments 'you' are throwing about my mouth around your junk, I'm sure Blaine can't be happy."

Kurt blinked and flushed a deep red color, burrowing back into David's chest because really, he didn't want to explain that he was blushing because he did not say it, and he didn't want David to think he had, but hearing it out of his mouth was...kind of...yeah. "I could care less what Blaine is thinking right now."

David ran his palm up and down Kurt's spine soothingly. "You guys okay?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "We broke up."

The hand on his back stopped moving, and Kurt bit his lower lip before David's hand gripped his chin gently and forced him to look up. "What?"

Kurt swallowed, unable to break eye contact even though the look in David's eyes made him feel extremely exposed. "I just...After what Santana said, I-"

"No," David stopped him. "No, you didn't break up with him because he'd considered outing me..."

"Yeah, I did," Kurt said quietly. "I don't care if it was you or anyone else, the fact he could even think of doing that...I just...didn't want..." He huffed. "I didn't want to be with someone like that..."

David hesitated a moment but nodded, his hand falling back to his lap and Kurt almost whimpered at the loss of the touch. He bit his tongue, though, and willed his brain to silence itself. "Hey," David offered. "At least I was planning to come out, right?"

"Not like that," Kurt said softly. "Not...Not all at once..."

David winced. "I haven't told my parents..."

Kurt frowned and lifted his hand up to David's face, running the back of his fingers across David's cheekbone, seeing the shy look that peaked up at him through lashes he hadn't noticed were so thick before. "Everything's going to be okay."

David bit his lip as Kurt's hand slipped from his chin down his neck, moving to position itself on his shoulder. There was a light dusting of freckles along Kurt's nose and cheeks, and David was about to question how he could have never noticed that before when he realized with a start how close they were since Kurt had backed away from their hug. He felt the blood creeping up his neck and burning his ears, and was about to apologize but when he tried to make contact with Kurt's eyes he noticed that that currently silver gaze was burning a gaze on his mouth, looking far too fascinated and curious for a normal glance. David almost felt self conscious about it, thinking that the look was of silent judgement, but then Kurt looked up again and he looked so...so...

No...No, it wasn't that.

David swallowed and Kurt's eyelids drooped a little, and David, in a moment of brilliance, _genuinely_ thought he might just be tired from the days happenings and his mindset was nowhere near where David's was when Kurt's head tilted ever so slightly and...Oh..._Oh_.

"Hey Kurt!"

Were it not for David's hand on Kurt's lower back the soprano would've backflipped right off the bleachers, his eyes shooting to the voice coming from the field, wide and gray and so utterly embarrassed that David almost wished he could hide him from whatever was freaking him out so bad.

Finn, obviously oblivious to the situation he just walked in on, waved for Kurt to get his ass down there. "C'mon, man, you're gonna be late!" A pause. "You too, Karofsky."

David gave Kurt a shy look and offered him a hand, standing up and balancing on the silver steps easily. Kurt took it gratefully, letting David guide him down to the grass, but was trying not to look him directly in the eye.

No. No, he did _not_ just do that. He was just going to...he had...oh, _God_, he'd had every intent on kissing David right there. How could he be so, _so stupid_? David had mentioned twice (not that Kurt was counting because he most definitely wasn't even the slightest bit jealous, what? No, shut the hell up) that he was interested in someone, and here's Kurt, going to...to...no. How could he do that to his friend? His friend who had just been traumatized by that ignorant piece of crap Jacob Israel, and...God, no wonder Blaine was so cruel to him and to David; Kurt had probably driven him insane.

He wasn't doing that to David, was he?

Was he?

"Dude!" Finn said, ripping him from his thoughts. David was chuckling behind him. Shit, had he been speaking out loud? Were they laughing at him? He flushed, but Finn rambled on. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"No..." He shook his head, looking at David worriedly and seeing how his hazel eyes were boring into him questioningly. "N-No, I'm sorry..."

Finn groaned. When had they started walking? And why was Kurt so far in the back? He scampered up by David, then, offering a tiny grin and glancing down when David just frowned at him curiously. _God, why am I such a-_

"Santana, Quinn, Brit, Tina, Sugar, Rachel and Mercedes all slushied Jacob Israel," Finn said again. "And when they were done, Mike, Sam, Puck, Az and I all tossed him in the dumpsters. It was epic."

"Az?" David asked shyly, saving Kurt from having to comment.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "Yeah, he's still wrapping his head around it, but he's pissed at JBI. It was fucking awesome, you should've been there!"

David's lips curled up in a relieved smile, and he patted Kurt's back. "Guess you were right..."

"I'm always ri-" Kurt stopped, biting his lip. 'I'm always right' isn't something to say when you're referring to the term, 'It'll be okay.' "Um...Yeah. That's great."

David's brows furrowed when he paused. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Kurt swallowed. "Oh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, yeah!" Finn said, and David and Kurt could almost watch him bend over and stick his foot in his mouth. "Blaine told me what happened, I'm sorry."

He flushed and shook his head, just muttering, "Thanks."

David winced and touched Kurt's back softly, and he literally felt his heart break in his chest when Kurt stiffened under the touch.

"I gotta get to class," He blurted.

"Kurt?" The tallest boys voice was quiet, timid, nervous that it would be ignored.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at David, walking a little slower, and David's stomach stopped churning ever so slightly. "Um...Would you come over later? For French, I mean."

"Yeah, of course," Kurt answered.

"I'll drive," David offered, and Kurt nodded a little and gave him a tiny smile as he scampered through the doors of McKinley.

Finn blinked. "Wha'd I say?"

David gave him a look.

Finn hesitated. "Oh...well...crap."

"Yeah," David said, blinking. "C'mon, you can apologize later, man...Again."

Meanwhile, Kurt sighed, slipping into his class and trying to ignore the death glare his teacher shot him for being late. Again, he didn't really hear the entire class, mindlessly scribbling down notes he could only hope he'd be able to read and understand, while he just kept trying to remember everything David had taught him about being a 'guy'.

Because David found 'guys' tolerable.

So, since Kurt just needed a friend right now...and David needed one even more...

He'd be tolerable.

It only made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I always break one of my boys? Effin' always. It's ridiculous. RAWR! <strong>  
><strong>Oh well, makes for a fluffy ending. Yayz. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway! No one yell at me for making Kurt sad. *shakes fist* lol But really, we had to see the insecurities coming, right? You've been with me for the past 27 chappies, yeah? ;)<strong>  
><strong>Anyhoo. Happy Singles Awareness Day, y'all! I'll be happy forever if Mr. D. Karofsky is IN THAT FRIGGIN' GORILLA COSTUME! I am hellbent on believing it, ef to the yeah. *dances*<strong>  
><strong>G'night! ;) <strong>


	28. Accepting The Praise

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Je hais les gens<em>," Kurt stated huffily as David closed his bedroom door, fixing his hair absentmindedly.

_I hate people._

David chuckled. "Oh?"

"_Oui_," Kurt said, looking back at him. "_Ils sont tous ignorants et stupide_."

_Yes. They are all ignorant and stupid._

David snorted. "_Oui...Ce qui a amené __cette responsabilité?_"

_Yes...What brought this on?_

"_Vous avez entendu ce que je disais_." Kurt pouted. "'I've never had such amazing sex!' 'He gives the best blow-jobs in the history of blow!' It's _embarrassing_, and not nice to you, either..."

_You heard what _I_ was saying_.

David snorted, squeezing Kurt's shoulders. "It'll be fine."

He huffed. "Yeah, when I'm in prison for murdering half the school."

David rolled his eyes and Kurt put his head on David's shoulder, letting the older boy hug him gently. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Where are your parents?"

"Hm?" David hummed. "Oh. Uh. I'm sorry. If you don't wanna be in the house alone with me, I-"

"David," Kurt stopped him, a little sad that he'd jumped out of the hug so quickly. Was that some sort of hint that David didn't want to touch him, or something? "No...No, I'm fine, I was just curious..."

"Right," David flushed. "I just...I'd understand."

"I'm not afraid of you," Kurt said in a small voice.

_Then why did you start acting so weird around me?_ David silently demanded. Shit, damn, fuck, piss, crap, Blaine _really_ fucked him up now.

"You wanna talk about it?" David offered.

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes blue now, sending David's heart thumping. "About what?"

"You were with him for a good year, yeah?" He asked, sitting down next to him on the end of his bed.

Kurt blushed and looked away, down at David's lap where his hands were. David's brow furrowed, and he moved his hand to cover Kurt's, barely touching him at all. Kurt didn't move at first, just kept watching David's hand, eventually lifting his fingertips and linking them together. David was really hoping Kurt couldn't hear how fast him heart was beating. David didn't push. He just waited.

Kurt, eventually, let out a little sigh. "It kinda makes me want to go to the mall with you, again, and eat Baskin Robins until they go out of business from running out of product."

David paused, not sure Kurt would've really admitted that, before he burst into small laughs. Kurt huffed and rested his forehead on David's shoulder. "I know, I know, I sound like a hormonal teenage girl."

"No you don't," David said, nosing at Kurt's temple. "I just...I'm surprised you even know what ice cream is."

Kurt gave David a look. "I'm not _that_ much of a rabbit."

David snorted and pushed the stubborn bang off Kurt's forehead for him, watching his eyes close. He took a moment to admire how his lashes fanned out on his cheek, accidentally brushing his thumb down Kurt's forehead and to the tip of his nose just on pure instinct. He flushed, but Kurt just shivered, resting his cheek on David's shoulder again and huffing. "He's a dick."

"I noticed."

Kurt snorted. "Just...Ugh. I _changed_. I did _everything_, and wasted _weeks_ of your time, and I...I _tried_. I think. I think I was trying, right? I mean...God..."

"Fancy?" David asked.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend," He said in the most depressed tone David had ever heard. "I'm a terrible boyfriend, and a terrible friend, and...and...mother of Gaga, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Shut up," David scolded, and Kurt looked up and he almost looked hurt but David didn't stop. "You are not, don't even think that."

"But-"

"No," David said. "Just...no."

"You're insanely nice to me," Kurt said quietly. "I don't get it."

"Because you deserve it," He said, touching Kurt's cheek so he couldn't avert his gaze again. "You deserve _the world_, Kurt.."

Kurt blinked, his eyes obviously looking over David's face for some sort of tell that it was a joke, or something, but he didn't find anything. His hand lifted up, and for a split second David thought he was going to bat his hand away, but Kurt's just rested his palm against David's wrist, grinning ever so slightly at him. "Thanks..."

"Just saying.." He said.

Kurt just closed his eyes and let out a little sigh, leaning into the touch. David was touched, really, that Kurt trusted him enough to close his eyes, to be so calm sitting next to him.

"So, um..." David's not sure he would've heard Kurt speak had he not seen his lips moving, shocking him out of the trance he was under due to the angels serene and calmed expression. He glanced up, and Kurt had a knowing look in his eyes for the briefest of moments before the look of hope and confidence just died away. David blinked. "Can I help you?"

"Huh?" He said, brightly. _Very nice, David, very attractive._

"Um..." Kurt sighed. "You...said...you were trying to get someones attention with the working out-" He paused to squeeze David's arm and the older boy definitely noticed his pupils get bigger. He smirked a little, but it didn't last long, due to the fact he wasn't at all confidant in himself. "-and maybe...since you tried to help me so much, I could help...you...if my advice means anything, I kind of suck at this love stuff.."

David chuckled. "I don't think you could help me..."

"Should I duck my head in insulted embarrassment?" Kurt asked shyly, doing the hurt movement anyway.

"No, no, it's not you," David said, finally letting his hand leave Kurt's cheek but not pulling away when Kurt scrambled to keep ahold of it. "I'm...not his type."

"Oh, please."

David shook his head. "He's, um...not into chubby boys who sweat too much and will be bald before they're thirty."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, just staring, unblinking. "Um..."

David blushed, and was about to apologize for pushing - _Damn it, you fuckwad, he JUST broke up with his boyfriend this morning what is WRONG with you?_ - when someone called from downstairs.

"David? Are you home, sweetheart?"

_Oh, dear_ God, _why?..._

"Yeah, Ma!" David called back, practically leaping off the bed and opening the door so she could hear him better. "Up here."

"David..."

David flushed and looked at Kurt, who stood up slowly. The older boy was expecting Kurt to mutter an apology about how he had to go and then avoid him for the rest of the year, but instead he mumbled, "You said you haven't told them..." He bit his lip. "I'll...I'll help you, if you want them to know..."

David's brows furrowed. "How can you help?"

"I'll stand by you...hold your hand...bite their heads off if they react poorly and offer you a room if you need to get out of here." During this time Kurt had taken David's hand in both of his, massaging his wrist and doing idle things to his fingers, so gentle all the time with him. David relaxed a little; maybe Kurt hadn't picked that up. Maybe he was silently cursing 'the boy' for being rude to his friend, and didn't remember saying those exact words to David.

Yeah, that was a much more calming thought.

"Do you want me to?" Kurt asked gingerly, blinking up at him innocently.

He nodded quickly, "Please..."

**...oOo...**

Kurt had felt David's hand squeeze his a little harder before they actually got down the stairs, and Kurt just offered a comforting smile and tugged him a little closer, almost making him trip down the last two steps. Paul and Veronica were chatting in the front room, and Kurt heard David snort when they figured out Thalia had done something bad at school.

"I just don't know where she got that mouth."

"Probably from all that South Park you watch..."

"Excuse me, I watched that with Dave when he was little and he didn't go around telling the teachers to kiss his fat ass because he doesn't like math..."

"Very good," Kurt whispered to David, who shoved him gently. Kurt smirked.

"Yes, but you see what friends he's got now. She probably picked it up from them."

"Very nice, Roni," Paul said as Kurt hid his face in David's shoulder and chuckled when the other boy tried to leave. "Not all his friends are assholes."

"Name one."

"That Kurt kid isn't that bad."

David nudged Kurt's side and Kurt blushed, grinning shyly.

"Right, his boyfriend is nice..."

"Oh, for Godsake," David huffed when Kurt looked at him questioningly.

"I still think he would've told us-"

Kurt, at this point, promptly got behind David and shoved - literally, with a little groan - him into the open. "Fancy, what the-"

"Heh," Kurt blushed. "Sorry, I'm a klutz." He gave David a look that said, 'Do you want them to know we were listening?'

David swallowed, sticking his hands in his back pockets and shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Oh, hi Kurt," Veronica said, smiling at him kindly. "I didn't know you were here."

"David wasn't doing anything to you behind that door, was he?"

"Dad!" David snapped, blushing.

Kurt just snickered. "No, sir."

David gave Kurt an apologetic look and Kurt shrugged. "Can we, um," David started shakily. "Can we talk to you guys?"

Veronica gave Paul a knowing look, and Kurt recognized 'smug' when he saw it. Paul returned it and nodded in Kurt's direction, and she shrugged in a manner that clearly said, 'Well, duh'. Kurt cleared his throat when David gave him a terrified glance.

"Oh," Veronica said, realizing her husband and she had jumped into a silent discussion without audibly replying. "Yeah...yeah, boys, sorry."

Kurt looked at David, who had his hands behind his back and when Kurt brushed his fingers against them, it felt like he'd touched a vibrating phone with how hard the boy was shaking. Kurt stepped behind him again and ran his hands up and down his back, trying not to sit their smiling like an idiot because they knew and he knew that and David was genuinely calming down under his touch and letting Kurt stay here for something so...important...

"What's up, David?"

David scrambled to grab Kurt's hand, and Kurt slipped it in his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You're okay."

David squeezed back, letting out a long sigh, "Um...Kurt...Kurt's been, uh...helping me...come to terms with some...stuff."

Wow, Kurt didn't know if he got butterflies in his stomach ever before this, considering how many just appeared when David even mentioned him.

"Mhmm?" Veronica said, crossing her ankles and Paul looked at Kurt briefly before looking back up at his son.

"This kid at school, um...posted in the paper...about me," David mumbled, and Kurt nosed at his shoulder blade. "And Kurt's been helping me deal with such...public...outing..."

Veronica looked like she wanted to rip someone's throat out, and Paul suddenly got that look on his face he had when Principle Figgins told him all the things his son had been doing at McKinley.

"Was the board noted of this?" Veronica asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I.." David's voice died on him instantaneously, looking nervously at Kurt for help.

"Mrs. Karofsky," Kurt said. "With all due respect, I don't believe David was finished..."

She heaved a sigh. "Baby doll, you don't have to look so scared, I understood what 'outing' meant..."

David blinked.

"Me too," Paul added. "Doesn't mean we love you any less. Your mother and I have had our suspicions for a while, actually."

David's shoulders visibly lowered with a sigh and Kurt hugged him gently, mostly because David still looked shaken up.

"We're happy for you two," Veronica said as she was walking by, stopping and giving David a quick hug. He mumbled something Kurt couldn't quite pick up, but he figured it out when she replied, "Love you, too, sweetie.."

Paul stood up too and gave him a hug and then offered a hand to Kurt. Kurt had no idea why _on earth_ this man wanted to shake his hand, but he did so anyway. "Thanks, kid.."

Kurt nodded, still utterly confused, and then Veronica was exploding into a phone in the other room.

"I really shouldn't have told her that bit," David said shyly. "She's gonna give Figgins a stroke."

Kurt shrugged. "I just wish I could watch."

David laughed, and Kurt's head tilted when he saw the tears in his eyes. He frowned, pushing up on his toes and pecking David's cheek. The older boy jumped, and Kurt just smiled. "I'm _so_ proud of you..."

David gave a watery grin and ended up wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt hugged him back eagerly, squeezing his shoulders gently. Kurt's feet were almost off the floor, but he didn't comment on it.

"You know they think we're dating, now," David whispered, and the sound Kurt was about to make at his warm breath against his ear was cut off by him trying to swallow it, coming out as a humiliating little hiccup-like sound. He cleared his throat as David pulled back to make sure Kurt was breathing right.

"That's okay with me," Kurt said, and David grinned slightly, shaking his head.

"What is that, now? Mr. Martinez, my parents..."

"Everyone at McKinley, since Blaine went and opened his big mouth to _Finn_." Kurt rolled his eyes.

David snorted. "_Oui_."

Kurt's nose scrunched up at the French, and was saved from himself (_Stop wanting to kissing him, you twit!_ He scolded himself) by his phone buzzing. He sighed huffily, pulling his phone out and answering. "Yes, Finn?"

"Kurt!" Chirped a completely different voice. "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! _Kurt_!"

"Rachel?" Kurt questioned. "Why do you have Finn's phone?"

A pause. "Oops. Must've grabbed his. Oh, well! I'm at your house, where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Davi-"

"Well _GET HERE!_"

"_Rachel_..."

"I'm serious, Kurt," Rachel bumbled. "Our NYADA replies are here! Come ON, I'm _trying_ to wait for you, here."

Kurt froze. "I'll be right there."

"You better! I'm about to _die_."

Kurt would've told her she was being insanely dramatic, but he knew the feeling, really. He just hummed in agreement and looked up at David as he hung up.

"Is everything okay?"

Kurt nodded dumbly. "Yeah...M-My NYADA reply got back."

David nodded in understanding. "C'mon."

"I can walk," Kurt offered. Run, he meant, but still. "You should be with your parents-"

"I live with them, I can talk to them whenever," David said, feeling a little swell in his heart when Kurt smiled at him in a moment of such panic. "Driving you somewhere is a rare occurrence, and is to be treasured, Fancy."

"You're such a softie," Kurt said sweetly.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Nope," Kurt said shortly, grinning playfully. David literally looked like he'd had three-hundred pounds lifted off his shoulders, standing up a little straighter, not looking nearly as stressed out or sad as he had five minutes ago. Kurt felt a little guilty that he'd never noticed how miserable David always looked, how scared.

"C'mon," David said with a tiny smile, leading Kurt out to his car. _Maroon 5_ was playing on the speakers, and Kurt kept moving his shoulders and David kept trying not to snicker at how adorable that looked. His head tilting every two shoulder drops, mouthing the last words of a chorus or two. David was seriously wishing the song didn't have so many "Whoa-oh-oh" lines in it, because honestly, he was far more dirty-minded when Kurt was around, and it was like the shorter boy knew this, because he always did something like that when David's mind was in the gutter...

Hell, he still remembered the sexy curve of his hips when he threw himself back on David's bed and his shirt rose up a little.

"David," Kurt said quietly. "Um..David."

"Hmm?" David asked, so intelligent.

"One, you just ran a red light," He said. It was weird though, he didn't sound nervous. How could he trust David that much? "Two, you passed my house."

"Shit," David cursed. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not dead yet, so don't apologize.."

"Are you suicidal, or something?"

"Are _you_?"

"No," David said. "But you should be more shaken up!"

"Are you trying to scare me, David?" Kurt asked and David jumped; damn it to fuck, he didn't know Kurt's voice could _get_ that low.

"N-No," David stuttered. _Shit_. "I-I was, I was just d-distracted."

Kurt's little smirk turned to a grin and he giggled quietly. "Thanks, Hamhock."

"C-C-" He cleared his throat. What the fuck is his brain doing right now? He didn't even know what Kurt was thanking him for. "_No. Prob. Lem. Fan. Cy._"

Kurt blinked a few times and laughed at how slowly David was speaking. "_Je parle anglais, David_."

_I speak English, David._

Holy hell, the French accent on his name...The face he made had to be comical. _"Si_."

"Not Spanish, though." Kurt giggled again.

"Shut up," David quipped.

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_

For a minute David thought that was his heart, but then he saw the little brunette pounding on his window with a look of agitation on her face. He cocked a brow and Kurt pecked his cheek again - it was going to burn off soon, he was sure - before hopping out. "Thanks, Davi-"

"_KURT_! Come! Come come come come _come_! _Now_! Follow. We must go _now_! **_KURT_**!"

"You're welcome, Kurt.." David laughed and winked. "And thank you!"

Kurt smiled and ripped one hand away from Rachel to wave before rushing inside. Once the door closed, David's fingers found his cheek.

And he sighed with a smile on his face.

"Good luck.." He mumbled. Like he needed it.

David knew Kurt would get in.

* * *

><p><strong>This took too long and I feel as though it is terrible. "Heart" killed me and the <em>one<em> Klainer who is _ever_ nice to me is begging me to update "_Somewhere Only We Know_" (Because really, it's in need) and I couldn't think...I'm dead. I've been dead since Tuesday, and then I'm going, "Hey, Klaine-brain, remember how you like fanon Klaine? Your stalkers are waiting!" and I keep hearing, "Wait, you think you love me?" "For the first time in my life I'm trying to be honest about what I feel." and I just...I can't. I am crying again, I can't TAKE IT. lol Anyhooooo...**  
><strong>Go Pirates! <strong>  
><strong>Bye. Really gotta go handle SOWK now. *le sigh* *le crawling into a sad space* There. lol <strong>


	29. What's So Wrong About That, Stupid Boy?

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><em>Why. Can't. I. Sleep.<em>

That was the only thought rushing around David's mind on Thursday night. It was early, only about ten, but he was exhausted. He'd been exhausted since Monday. He was so sick of this bullshit at school. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so many bruises, and that's including his football bruising. He never knew how badly lockers hurt, especially the locks digging in. It stung, and pinched, and left dark, purpling, uneven shapes decorating his back.

And now, he had an even deeper hatred of slushies than ever before. Even if Kurt was there 98% of the time to help him handle those issues.

He was just thrilled he was taller and burly, because he knew if he was Kurt's height and this secret came out he'd be so screwed.

And this is why he can't sleep. Because his back and shoulders are sobbing, and he's panicking about his finals, and Kurt had been so absent since he dropped him off on Monday, and he just didn't know what was going on...He was terrified.

Kurt had looked so damn scared on the bleachers when Finn stomped up. And the way he tensed under David's hand...

He swallowed, lifting himself off the pillow to rip it off the bed only to fall back and promptly clamp it over his face to muffle the scream of frustration he let out. Kurt wasn't supposed to know how he felt, but he'd thought - he'd really, _really_ believed for that fraction of a moment - that Kurt had wanted to kiss him. And he would've kissed him. He would've touched Kurt's neck and ran his thumb over the shell of his ear and possibly peppered small kisses against those little freckles along his cheeks and nose. Kurt would've put his hands on the older boys chest and just let David lavish him in attention, in affection, and maybe if the other boy was feeling generous he would tilt his head and nuzzle at David's jaw, gripping at his shirt and pushing himself a little closer against the larger body as he toyed with his earlobe gingerly.

Not that David had daydreamed about kissing Kurt in several different settings or anything, _pfft_.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on his bedroom door, and he didn't realize he was blushing at his own thoughts until he took the warm pillow off his face and the cool air drifting in from his bedroom window touched his cheeks. "Hmm?" He replied tiredly.

There was a tiny sniffle from the door. "Davey?"

He cracked an eye open and saw Thalia standing in the doorway, shaking slightly and looking absolutely terrified.

"What's going on, sis?" He asked softly, sitting up and gesturing for her to come over. She closed the door gently behind her and scampered over swiftly, launching herself at him and throwing her little arms around his neck. He grunted slightly at the force such a little thing could muster. He lifted her up and let his legs dangle off the end of the bed, petting her soft hair as she shook.

"I-I wanna talk," She whimpered. "And Mommy is mad at me and Daddy is always what Mommy is and- You're not mad at me, are you?" She looked up at him with wide green eyes, like she expected David to scream at her.

"No, no," David reassured, shaking his head. "They're not mad at you either, you just aren't supposed to say, 'Ass'."

She huffed. "But why not? Daddy says it, you say it, people on TV say it!"

"Yes, but does anyone in your class?"

"No," She said. "But Mommy is always telling me I'm special and I should show it!"

He chuckled. "Yes, but it's a mean word."

She sighed, long and loud, leaning her head on David's shoulder. "I said another mean thing.."

"Oh, God.." David huffed dramatically.

She whined and pouted up at him, only adding when he murmured a small, 'Sorry, sorry.' "I said the H word."

"The opposite of Heaven?" David offered.

She shook her head. "Hate..."

He blinked. His mom would go bat shit, though David really couldn't understand why 'Ass' got less punishment than 'Hate'. "How come?"

She sniffed. "This guy I really liked hit me..."

David bristled. "What?"

"W-We were playing in the sandbox and his friends came over and were making fun of him," She continued pitifully. "A-and they said he was stupid for being with a girl..."

God, how things changed from elementary to high schools..

"A-And th-this other kid kicked sand in my face, and it really hurt, and when I tried to hide by him h-he hit me," She cried, hiding her face in David's shoulder, embarrassed by her tears. "I-I thought we were friends.."

David sighed and just hugged her. "You are still friends.."

"Mm-mm!" She shook her head violently. "I said I hate him, and I meant it. I don't ever wanna talk to him again!"

"Sure..."

"Dave!"

It was rare that she called him anything other than 'Davey', so David hugged her a little tighter. "I'm just saying."

"You're wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Dave..."

"C'mon," David urged. "If you were such good friends, you would forgive him if he apologized..."

"He won't."

"Maybe."

"No."

"Maybe..."

"Dave!"

"Hey," David protested. "If Kurt was like you, we wouldn't be friends."

"Hmm?"

"If Kurt hadn't forgiven me, and acted like you," He clarified. "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Why would you have to say sorry to Kurtsie?"

He sighed. "I hit him, once."

_More than once._

A small, high pitched gasp fell out of her mouth. "_DAVID_!"

"I know, I know.." He said. "I'm not proud of it."

"Bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, _BAD_."

"I know, Thalia."

"Hmmph."

"Hey," He said, nudging Thalia when she turned around on his leg and crossed her arms. "_He's_ not mad at me anymore."

"Goodnight, Davey."

"Aw, come on, T..." He whined when she hopped off. She ignored him, beginning to stomp off when he forced a whimper past his lips, and she froze.

"Not fair!"

"You're hurting me, Sis," He said sadly.

She huffed, loudly, and stormed back over, crawling up on David's bed and hiding under the sheets. "I'm sorry."

He smirked and kissed her cheek, getting an, "EW!" out of her and really, what older brother _doesn't_ love tormenting his little sister like that? "Thank you."

She sighed and rolled over.

"Ahem," He said.

"_Whaaaaaaaaaat_?"

"Do I have to tickle you or can you smile for me?"

She jumped. "No!"

"I think I do."

"No, no, _NO_!" She squealed but he ignored her, letting her shriek and squirm all she wanted as he attacked her sides.

"Kids!" Veronica called. "Are you guys okay?"

Thalia was smacking David's back so hard he was sure she was leaving new bruises and worsening the old ones, but he was too amused to give a damn. "Yeah, sorry, Ma!"

"Uh huh..Try to keep it down up there, okay?"

"Got it!"

Thalia stuck her tongue out at him and he shoved her teasingly. She made a sound of annoyance and fell back on the sheets, staring up at the airplanes he'd made with his dad when he was about her age hanging from up there. "I'm still mad at you."

"For what I did to Kurt?" He asked. "I'm still mad at me, too."

"It's stupid. Boys are stupid!" She whined. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Why is that?" He asked, crawling under the sheets himself.

"Because!" She whined lowly. "Mommy and Mrs. Snow told me that when a boy is mean to you, it's because he likes you...and you like Kurt, so you were mean."

"I don't like Kurt."

"Yeah, and I don't like Tony," She retorted.

"Is that his name?"

"Nyeh," She huffed. "I just don't get why boys can't just tell who they like that they like them. Just, 'hey, can I have a kiss, please?' What's so wrong about that?"

David blinked and frowned in consideration. "Very wise, kiddo."

"Hmmph," She said, pouty.

"C'mere," He said tiredly, lifting his arm up in offering. She glared at him for a moment before snuggling into his side, sighing. "'Night, T."

"G'night, Davey," She whispered back.

...She really _did_ have a point.

**...oOo...**

David yawned. He really didn't get to sleep much last night after Thalia came in, due to the fact she had a small nightmare at about three AM and had to hide in his tee-shirt for thirty minutes. He hadn't been sleeping, anyway, but still. It hadn't helped.

"You look like hell."

David blinked. "Thank you very much, Fancy."

Kurt grinned playfully, his finger tips brushing against the dark circles under his eyes. David was leaning against the lockers, his lashes tickling Kurt's fingertips as the smaller boy traced the almost bruise-like shadows there. He frowned and brushed the pad of his thumb down the bridge of David's nose and felt him shiver, seeing him sigh calmly.

There was a cough, "Faggots," beside them.

Kurt hacked, "Neanderthals," right back.

David opened his eyes, already beginning to be immune to it when Kurt was with him, smiling at the boy in gratitude. Kurt grinned sadly and let his hand fall slowly, squeezing David's shoulder comfortingly. God, he needed to sleep, it was almost painful to look at him. "You should come to my house tonight. It's quieter..."

"I don't wanna put you out."

"I'll tutor you, and you can just...fall asleep," Kurt offered.

"My test is today, Kurt, you don't need to help me anymore..."

"I can _pretend_, can't I?" Kurt asked, twisting his torso and looking so goddamn adorable David couldn't help but grin. "My dad would be more willing to let someone sleep in my bed if they didn't mean to."

"Oh, who sounds like a rapist, _now_?"

Kurt blushed and smacked his arm, giggling timidly. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't-"

"I will harass you until the end of time if you don't," Kurt said lightly.

David huffed. "Fine, fine, but I'm telling my parents you kidnapped me."

"Yay," Kurt said, half sarcastic and half ecstatic. "I walked today, so I'll be in the bed of your truck after school, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," David said. "Don't make me ruffle your hair, stop being cute."

Kurt's eyes widened and he jumped back. "If you wanna keep that hand..."

David just snorted. "Bye, Fancy."

"Goodbye, Hamhock," Kurt huffed, fascinating himself with fixing his hair as if David had been bold (or stupid) enough to fluff up Kurt's already fluffy hair. His lips curled up in a small smile as he walked away.

'You like Kurt, so you were mean.' 'Just, "Hi, can I have a kiss, please?" What's so wrong with that?'

Nothing.

Nothing, really.

David pinched himself. He had a French test to worry about. He'd think of how he was going to tell Kurt, after.

Because he was _going_ to tell Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha, I SUCK, don't I? Leaving y'all there...<br>****But hey, this in like "Heart" and "On My Way", cliffhanger is really for NEXT chappie. Be warned. ;]  
><strong>**As for fangirlin', I'm 11 reviews away from 200! :O OmiGAWD. *dies of shock* That is so awesome, you guys are amazing. :)  
><strong>**Anyhoo.. *waves* Gonna go figure out how to push everyone off a cliff and leave them hanging there...I'm not crazy...ha.  
><strong>**(Also, I need to hug canon!David...seriously...) **


	30. Barbie Weddings And Bats Outta Hell

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>True to his word, Kurt was sitting in the bed of David's truck before David even made it out of the school. Sort of. He was actually laying in it, the only thing in David's vision were two boots in the air, teetering back and forth in some sort of boredom. David shuddered and wondered if poor, innocent, oblivious Kurt realized that was one hell of a sexy position he was in, or if he was really that unknowing. Maybe David was just a perv.<p>

"Boo," David said when he leaned on the sides of the truck, looking down at Kurt. The soprano cracked an eye open and grinned up at him, his legs dropping and hanging off the edge as he stretched his arms up above his chest, looking quite cat-like, really.

"Hi."

Damn it, he was so cute.

"Hey there."

"How'd you do?" Kurt asked hopefully, biting his lip as he grinned up at David, looking like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"They, um, won't return it for a while, but..." David looked at him again. "I _think_ I passed."

Kurt yelped like someone struck him and leaped up, wrapping his arms around David's neck and squealing. "Yes! I'm so happy for you!"

"Now, I haven't passed anything, yet," David said, blushing, hugging Kurt back tentatively.

"I know you have." Kurt pulled back slightly. "_Je sais que vous avez. David, je suis tellement fière de toi._"

'_I know you have. David, I'm so proud of you_.'

David flushed harder and grinned sheepishly. "_Merci, Fantaisie.._"

'_Thanks, Fancy.._'

Kurt giggled. "I like my nickname in French."

"Good," David said, giving him another small smile.

Kurt grinned and hopped out of the truck, grabbing at David's jacket and tugging at it. "What are you doing?" David asked, hoping the flush he felt creeping up his neck wasn't obvious.

"Looking for..." Kurt said slowly, digging his hand inside the pocket inside David's jacket and stealing his keys, jingling them playfully. "These."

"Why?" David asked.

"Because," Kurt said simply. "Everyone needs a chauffeur, and you've already been mine once, soo..."

"Fancy, give me those," David said, amused, making a grab for his keys, which Kurt just jerked out of reach easily.

"Mmm," He said thoughtfully. "No."

"I'm not making you drive me anywhere, Kurt."

"Last time, you got lost," Kurt argued, hopping up in the bed of the truck again and standing, so he was taller than David...by a lot.

"I did _not_ get lost!"

"Did too," Kurt said. "Drove _right_ past my house."

"Fancy," David said in a teasingly warning tone, hefting himself up into his truck and promptly cornering the other boy. "Give it."

"Not happening."

"Hummel."

"Karofsky."

"You're not that heavy, I could throw you off of here."

Kurt leaned back when his knees hit the roof of the car, blinking at David innocently. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"You're not allowed to look at me like that when I'm mad at you," David reprimanded, putting one hand near Kurt's hip and leaning on it, smirking when he noticed Kurt's chest hiccup in a small gasp.

Unfortunately, Kurt could be a dick, too. "Did I make you mad, David?" He all but purred after he leaned over, his lips barely an inch from the other boys ear. David ducked his head and blushed, hoping Kurt didn't notice him shiver.

"Maybe."

Kurt sighed. "_Fine_," He groaned, offering the keys back to David.

David gave him a look of disbelief and Kurt lifted his brows and shook the keys in hint, and when David lifted his hand to take them Kurt let the metal barely touch his fingertips before jerking his hand away, booming, "Nope!" before pushing past David and hopping down off the truck bed. David made some sort of groan to muffle his laugh as Kurt trotted over to the drivers side and unlocked the doors. "Careful or I'll drive away with you up there."

"Will you, now?" David said sarcastically and Kurt winked, climbing in the car and closing the door. David managed to get into a sitting position, at least, before Kurt jerked the car backwards. He cursed and slapped the window and he swore he could hear Kurt laughing.

"You are so mean to me," David complained when he made it to the passenger side.

"D'aww," Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm _sowee_."

"That's not gonna work."

Kurt pouted, falling over the seats and putting his head on David's shoulder and looking up through his lashes. "Are you gonna be mad at me forever, now?"

"Maybe," David said coyly.

Kurt whimpered and pawed at David's arm, shaking his head. "That doesn't make me happy, David."

David huffed. "If we go home to get my stuff, I'll consider forgiving you."

Kurt grinned at the tone of David's voice before sitting up, starting his car and pulling out of the lot. It took barely ten minutes to get to David's house, both boys climbing out of the car and going up to the door.

"Kurtsie!"

"Hey, Thalia," Kurt said, smiling and kneeling down so he could give her a hug when she all but attacked him. He heard a muttered, "Hi, Davey" and a snort behind him as the other boy walked upstairs with a short, "I'll be right back, Fancy."

"Hi." Thalia teetered back and forth on her feet, an amused look on her face and a doll held in her hands.

"Whatcha up to?" Kurt asked, kneeling down and seating on the soft carpet.

"Oh," She said, eyes widening slightly and suddenly keeping her hands behind herself tighter. "Um. They're, uh, getting married."

"Oooh," Kurt cooed, looking at all the dressed up people and taking in the rose petals and wondering how he'd never thought of doing that. However, all the Barbies were collar coordinated with their dates, and their shoes were all shined and cleaned, not a crinkle in the clothing, not a hair out of place. Oh, how Kurt _loved_ this little girl. "Well, where's the bride?"

"Uhhh," She hummed, whistling once and scooting up on the couch. "There isn't one."

Really, _really_ loved this little girl. And David's parents, for actually telling her about the whole deal and not hiding something so deep about someone she obviously looked up to. "Groom, then?"

She nodded.

"Okay, then where is _he_?" Kurt asked, wondering how he could possibly be so wrapped up in a wedding for a doll but...hey. He was easily entertained, distracted by simple things, and this little girl was a sweetheart, anyhow.

"He's getting ready."

"Does he need any help?" He asked, looking up at her in interest.

She nodded. "Maybe."

"Can we help?" Kurt asked again, excitedly. When she nodded again he hopped up on the couch and clapped his hands. "Which one is he?"

She sighed, quite heavily and showed the doll to Kurt. He stifled his giggles barely, recognizing that outfit. Black, a kilt, high boots and a lovely jacket. "This kind of looks like the outfit I wore to prom last year."

"Really?" She asked as Kurt touched at the glued up hair style, sticking up like a cartoon baby. When Kurt nodded in the affirmative, she said, "It's supposed to be you..."

Kurt spluttered. "Me?"

She nodded.

Kurt swallowed. "That's...actually really cute, but...Who am I getting married to?"

"Dave," She said bluntly. "He's been in love with you for months. And you two look pretty together."

Kurt blushed and chuckled. He was fascinated by the shameless behavior of youth. "What would David think of that?"

She gave him a lost look. "No, that's not the story. The story is you've been best friends for years and when your evil, evil boyfriend was mean to you, David saved you and now you're getting married. I mean David's been in love with you since the weird little Prince of McKinley kicked him out of the school."

Kurt blinked, not about to correct her for using Prince instead of principle, tilting his head slightly. "You think David likes me?"

She gave him a look. "Kurtsie, I _know_ Davey likes you."

He smirked questioningly. "How?"

"He's told me."

"Who's told you what?"

"Her boyfriend!" Kurt covered, face flushing.

"Yeah, he, um...Tony said sorry..." She said to her brother, a little smile tugging at her lips. Kurt grinned, too, a nervous feeling fluttering in his stomach. David liked him? Like...liked him? Really? Really? Also, who came up with the term "Butterflies"? Butterflies were harmless, innocent little creatures, not vicious, flapping demons flailing around his stomach. More like 'I have a bat out of hell in my stomach.'

"Told you," David boasted at his sister, a proud look crossing his features. She glared. "Shut up."

David just smirked at her and looked at Kurt. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, pausing a moment and readjusting the Barbie-him hair, setting it up perfectly. "There." He handed the toy back to Thalia, who beamed at him, before leaning down and fixed "David's" tie, tugging at it slightly. There. Perfect.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt said, winking at her before looking at David. "Ready."

"Hey Kurt?" Thalia called. David pouted his lower lip at Kurt mockingly before going to toss his bags in the car, and Kurt looked back at Thalia. "Mhmm?"

She sighed. "Just, um...David would be really happy if, maybe, you kissed him.." She stated. "Really, really happy."

Yeah, Kurt might be really, really happy too.

If he didn't faint, that is.

"We'll see," Was his reply, and he waved shortly at the little girl before scampering out to David's truck.

"You okay?" He asked. "She can be a handful."

"She's sweet," Kurt defended, leaning over the council with his hands on the wheel. "And good boy, getting in the passenger side."

"Good boy?" David asked, lifting a brow. "Woof?"

Kurt smirked at him. "Meow, down boy."

David flushed and looked away quickly, and Kurt felt a little, little bit calmed by David's discomfort. Maybe she was right. He'd, um..have to think about that. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Maybe."

Kurt huffed. "Is that all you can say when you're annoyed?"

"Maybe." Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see David smirking.

"Remember, you're sleeping in my bed tonight," Kurt said, blushing even though it wasn't meant like that. "You could wake up bald tomorrow if you go to sleep mad...or maybe with pink hair and fake eye lashes...or a new tattoo that says, 'Kurt Hummel Fangirl!'"

David gave him a hard look and then laughed. "Do you just think of these things before you go to sleep at night?"

"No, I-" _sometimes think of you laying there with me_ "-sometimes think of how to make Finn shorter so Rachel doesn't have to buy a step-stool.."

David snorted, either not hearing or not acknowledging Kurt stutter. "Nice."

Kurt grinned a little.

The night was uneventful. Puck was over, per usual, and he and Finn were playing more shoot-'em-up games. The boys said a quick 'Hi' to David and Kurt, but that was the extent of it. Burt didn't say much, just glared at David when he got too touchy or made a joke that was 'unacceptable' and gave Kurt confused looks until the soprano finally said, "Well, we're gonna go downstairs, now, so..." and gripped David's hand.

Burt, well aware of his sons recent break-up, called in an overly loud voice, "Door. Open. Kurt."

"_Dad_!" Kurt squeaked, a deep flush coming over his cheeks. David chuckled at the reaction and said, "Yes, sir..." quietly to Burt. Burt grumbled in response and Kurt huffed, for what felt like the millionth time that day, and gave David an apologetic look. "I'm sorry...He's just..."

"Protective," David offered, smiling. "It's okay. I can understand that."

"He hasn't seen me cry in a while, either, so he kind of...lost it, there."

"Hobbit boy made you cry?" David asked, obviously trying to sound concerned but Kurt could hear the little growl.

"I broke up with him, remember?" Kurt replied, trying to calm the taller boy down. "I shouldn't have been so torn up."

"I don't care if you ended it," David winced, "I hate it when you're upset."

Kurt felt his ears heating up again and quickly looked down, sitting on the edge of his bed. "That's sweet."

There was a silence. It made Kurt very uncomfortable. And he felt like he'd froze, and his mouth had stopped working, sitting there just waiting for David to do something. Again, Kurt was interested in David's abused Nikes. Maybe Kurt was just high-end but those looked like they'd walked through a minefield and then been through the Apocalypse in David's care. Maybe they were like Kurt's work clothes that he wore when he helped his dad in the shop, because Kurt would admit his denim jumpsuit and work boots looked like hell and he would never admit to owning them- Why is David's foot moving? Oh.

"Kurt?" David asked, tentatively sitting beside the other boy. Kurt made some weird hum of acknowledgement before he coughed, getting out a much clearer, "Mhmm?" instead of the Finn-esque "M-huh?" he had before.

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Duh," Kurt said, trying to remain playful, even though David sounded like he was about to tell Kurt he was terminal. Or moving to the Swiss Alps and opening a chocolate factory. Something insane or terrifying that would not make Kurt smile. He bit his lip when the look in David's eyes told him something was up. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just, um..." David swallowed, and Kurt almost jumped when David's bigger hands slipped into his lap, sliding under Kurt's hands and gently taking them in his. "Just...do me a favor and let me get this out, okay? Being quiet."

"David, you're scaring me," Kurt said honestly, searching David's face for any sort of reassurance that he was okay. His eyes were downcast, looking at Kurt's hands, turning them over in his own and rubbing his thumbs against the lines of Kurt's palms. Kurt shivered, swallowing a contented hum, still not looking away from David's face.

"Look..." David started after what felt like a million years, exhaling a shaky breath. "I...really...don't know what I'm saying here. But I...When I agreed to show you how to be a guy, I didn't expect...well, a lot of shit. For one I didn't expect the person you were changing for to be a giant, raging dick head. Two, I didn't expect if it didn't work, for it to hurt you so much." Kurt opened his mouth as if he were going to argue that David shouldn't worry about him, but the other boy rambled on before Kurt could interrupt. "For three, I never expected to feel about you the way I do now.

"I won't lie and tell you I've never...felt anything for you. I've always admired you...respected you...even when I was being a douche to you..." He took another long, uneven sigh. "But these past few weeks with you...It's been eye opening, and I...Kurt, I think I love you."

Kurt's lips fell open in shock, blinking at David owlishly.

_David's been in love with you since the weird little Prince of McKinley kicked him out of the school._

"And I know after what Blaine did to you, you might not be ready for a relationship, and I really, really didn't want to fuck up our current friendship, but I...I just...I wanted you to know, Fancy..." He drew in another shaky breath, like his insides were trembling just as hard, if not worse, than his hands. He swallowed. "You've really made me believe in this...Myself...and I am so grateful for that, you have no idea..."

_Kurtsie, I _know_ Davey likes you._

"David..." Kurt breathed, his voice sounding like the wind, like a voice created by the air flowing through a pipe and echoing off in an almost tone.

David shuddered, his eyes shooting back and forth between Kurt's, like he was trying to read a different language. Kurt was just watching him, though, the same searching look in his eyes. Though not as caged. Curious. Calm. Despite the pounding fever against his ribcage, his chest rising and falling faster than usual. He was quiet, though, which is why David was getting more and more antsy.

"You're shaking," Kurt whispered, slipping his hands tighter around David's own, their fingers tangling up. David's posture changed, like strings had been pulled and forced him up further.

He nodded slightly. "I don't want you to send me away..." He gave a small, nervous laugh, squeezing Kurt's hands for support.

"Am...Am I the one who you were...?" Kurt bit his lip. "The one you were changing for?"

David's cheeks reddened, his head ducking ever so slightly, and nodded. "Yes..."

Silence.

Kurt swallowed, watching as David's eyes admired all along the lines of Kurt's hands, which were moving constantly, thumb rubbing against the larger hands knuckles, fingertips sliding up to his wrists and back to their former position. Kurt wasn't even really aware of these movements, his mind just working. Then he felt David's hands open under his, and he went stiff, suddenly hyperaware of everything that's just gone on.

David said...he loves him.

"I don't want you to change, David," Kurt said, shaking his head slightly. David glanced up, through his lashes, swallowing.

_Hey, Kurt?_

Kurt wasn't sure what he was doing. It's like he was watching, watching his hand snake up to David's cheek and tilt his face up more, watching David lean into the touch ever so slightly, appearing to calm down only slightly.

_David would be really happy if, maybe..._

"You don't have to."

"Kurt?" David asked quietly, after a long pause from the muttered reply.

_...you kissed him.._

"Can I try something?" Kurt asked, looking up at David with a worrisome look.

"Yeah, of course.." David said without hesitation, a look of panic crossing his eyes when he realized what he might've just gotten himself into.

Kurt sucked in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Relax. He just said he loved you, didn't he? That's right. He did. He did. And he meant it. For some reason, when that settles in, Kurt feels tears burning in his eyes. David looked terrified for a moment, squeezing the hand that is still held within his own, giving Kurt a concerned gaze. "Fancy, I-"

Kurt shook his head, shushing him gently. Shh. No. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Why was he panicking so badly? Damn it, David looked scared now, shit!

"I-I can go," David offered brokenly.

"Y-You said I could try something," Kurt bursted, shaking his head violently at the thought of David leaving right now. "Please?"

"I was just...you look...I'm sor-"

"No!" Kurt said. "I don't want you to apologize, I don't want you to go, I...I want...I want to..."

Kurt let out a little sigh and tore his hand away from David's, so both his hands were cupping David's cheeks, and firmly locked their lips together. David gasped at the sudden contact, but didn't freeze for long, getting very little effort in before Kurt broke away, his forehead pressed against the other boys. "I-Is that...is that okay?" He asked shyly, searching David's face, distorted from the closeness.

David let out an amused noise that Kurt would even ask such a thing, and Kurt felt one strong hand on the back of his neck and the other positioned on his waist, and David kissed him again. Slow. Sweet.

_Calm_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DAMN<em> this could be a one-shot for crapsake. 3,613 words...Jeez. **  
><strong>But ya know what, I wanted to end the 30th chapter with THAT, and <em>DarkestAngel13<em> ('ello!) mentioned how cute it would be if Thalia were the one to say something...so I kinda tried to morph her suggestion and my previous thought. Hopefully it didn't disappoint? Hehe. **  
><strong>Anyvay. I always feel like I'm gonna get yelled at when I have so much going on in chapters...Gah. *hides* Niceness is good y'know..fyi. lol<strong>  
><strong>But on the bright side, I GOT <span>201<span> REVIEWS! Omigod I fainted. I love you guys.. :]**  
><strong>Okay, I big y'all a good skip-night. Byesh! <strong>


	31. No Sudden Movements If You Want To Live

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>At first it was just nervous fluttering in his stomach, when Kurt let him take his hands. His chest ached some when he told Kurt, albeit timidly, "I think I love you." The dumbstruck look on Kurt's face made him feel like he'd been punched in the gut, and he'd quickly rambled on about how he understood if Kurt wasn't ready, he really wanted to be his friend, honestly. He did. If Kurt didn't feel the same way - and really, why would he? - he didn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable in their friendship.<p>

And the way Kurt said his name, "David..." so innocent and admiring but nothing telling. No pity, no forgiving nature, no shock, just kind of..._there_. Barely audible, not understandable. It made David scared. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity-fuck _fuck_. How stupid is he? Only ten seconds before he went on and on and on and _on_ Kurt had mentioned he'd been crying enough that his dad caught him after Blaine and he split, and now he was laying this on him. _It hasn't even been a week, Karofsky!_ the little voice in his head shrieked. _Way to fuck this up_.

"You're shaking," Kurt murmured, suddenly gripping David's hands tighter. Suddenly remembering he hadn't ran home and wasn't hiding under his bed, yet, he sat up a little straighter, nervously nodding. "I don't want you to send me away..."

And then this petrified giggle bubbled up from his chest and holy mother of God_,_ _what_ was _that_? Are we a middle school fatty crushing on the high school senior prom king? The _fuck_?

"Am...Am I t-the one you...?" Kurt drew his lip between his teeth, David's eyes following the action. "The one you were changing for?"

David blushed. Shit. He kind of forgot he'd let that slip. He looked down at his hands, sitting rested in Kurt's lap, and mumbled, "Yes..."

Silence.

Well, except for the voices in David's head. The one's cussing him out, the one's that wanted to go jump off a cliff, the one's that wanted to bang their head in until he forgot who he even was. God, really? What the fuck is wrong with-

Okay, Kurt's hands are being way too gentle in this situation. Sliding down David's palm and squeezing his wrist before moving back up, rubbing at his knuckles. David opened his hands more, giving Kurt better access, and felt like he'd just pressed the panic button because Kurt seized up, going rigid like David just admitted to banging his dad, or something equally shocking.

"I don't want you to change, David," Kurt said suddenly, still stiff as a board, and David glanced up without lifting his head. He startled slightly when Kurt's hand reached up and touched his cheek, and couldn't help himself from leaning into the touch. Hell, was Kurt even breathing? He sounded winded, like he'd just run five miles with no breaks, but David didn't question. At least, not until Kurt all but panted, "You don't have to."

"Kurt?" He questioned, worry in his voice. Was Kurt going to faint on him? He looked pale, his hands were cool to the touch, and he was visibly trembling. He didn't even appear to be here right now, more so off in his own little fantasy world.

"Can I try something?" He asked suddenly, voice sounding much stronger than before, though still tentative.

"Yeah, of course." Dumbass, what are you doing? This is Kurt Hummel. He's probably going to knock you over the head, now. You will have pink hair for the rest of your school life. Joy. Why must you be so trusting after dropping a bomb like _THAT_?

Kurt didn't move, though, just stared at him for a minute. Then David felt like he could hear glass breaking and records screeching to a halt when he saw Kurt's glasz eyes glaze over with tears. He panicked, his brows drawing in and his eyes widening fearfully. "Fancy, I-"

"Shhh," Kurt cut him off. He looked like he was going to shatter any moment. David didn't know what to do with himself, shaking his head slightly. _Look what you did to him_. "I-I can go..." He stammered out, sounding so _hurt_ that he wanted to shoot himself. _Don't make it hard on him, just GO_.

"Y-You said I could try something!" Kurt said in a panicked tone, shaking his head so hard his hair dislodged slightly. "Please?"

God, David _hated_ that pleading tone. "I was just...you look...I'm sor-"

"No!" Kurt snapped, shaking his head. "I don't want you to apologize, I don't want you to go, I...I want...I want to..."

He huffed, and David was reminded of _Kurt_ again, but he didn't have long to think. It felt like someone just hooked him up to a car battery. Kurt. Was. _Kissing_. Him. Holy shit! By the time his mind was back up and running, Kurt was pulling away, gasping in a breath and suddenly adorning bright red cheeks, his forehead pressed against David's and their noses brushing. "I-Is that...is that okay?" He asked.

What kind of question is that? David actually laughed, feeling Kurt's brow crease against his forehead, before tentatively touching his waist and cupping the back of his neck and putting his lips back to Kurt's. Kurt hiccuped, the tension in his shoulders disappearing as he scooted up closer to the other boy.

It was weird. Of all the times David had imagined kissing Kurt, he had known what he was doing. And Kurt had been much more submissive. Yeah, turns out he should've been writing on LiveJournal or something, because Kurt was so far from docile it was outstanding. Now that the other boy had been alerted that David was beyond okay with this, he seemed to know exactly what _he_ wanted to do. And David felt like a complete 'tard, because he had _no idea_ what was acceptable to do with his hands. They'd made their way from the back of Kurt's neck to the side of it, and from his waist to the small of his back, but the only thing he knew he was using correctly was his mouth, and that was only because he was doing everything Kurt was silently demanding.

Another thing. Kurt's tongue slipping out and teasing at his lips before biting at them, paired with his hands trailing from David's face down to his shoulders, and now rubbing small circles on his chest did _not_ help David's brain snap into a place where he could even _pretend_ to know what he was doing.

Kurt only pulled back when he needed to breathe, and David took this opportunity to show Kurt he wasn't a _complete_ moron. Kurt's eyes were closed still, and while he started talking, David laid little butterfly kisses all along Kurt's jaw, nipping at his ear before finally realizing there was only one person Kurt could be speaking to right now.

Damn it, he really did just have his brain fried, didn't he? And that breathy gasp that flew past Kurt's lips _didn't_ help him, either. "S-Sorry, Fancy, what?" David muttered nervously, pressing a firm kiss to the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt's hands, previously laying gently against David's chest, gripped into tight fists around his tee-shirt when David began nosing at his neck. David smirked slightly and Kurt cleared his throat. "I-I said..I- _Fuck_. I said I- Would you _knock it off_?"

David chuckled slightly, pulling back only because Kurt was in a very good position to slap him, or something, moving up to his cheek, instead. However, he made sure to note how obviously sensitive that spot on Kurt's throat was. "Sorry."

"God, _don't _be," Kurt grunted. Fucking Christ, David didn't realize Kurt could _do_ that with his voice.

"So, um-" And here he was, squeaking like a mouse being murdered. Kurt giggled and kissed David's nose as the other boy flushed and coughed. "What were you saying?"

"Right!" Kurt said, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. "I was _trying_ to say that...that I love you, too."

David came down from his high, only to be shot right back up into a different kind of one. His mouth fell open slightly and he gazed at Kurt's eyes for a long moment, trying to pick up any sort of insincerity, but he couldn't find any for the life of him. "R-Really?"

Kurt nodded, a little smile tugging at his lips. "...Yeah...Yeah, I do..."

David smiled a little shyly, and Kurt leaned over and pressed a deep kiss to the older boys lips. David shuddered, his hands wrapping tighter around Kurt's waist. It felt like he was shrinking, and David really didn't realize Kurt was moving - _shut up, kiss Kurt (on second thought, _don't_) like this and get back to him before you start laughing_ - until he felt a weight on his thighs, Kurt's forearms resting on his shoulders. With a start he realized Kurt freakin' Hummel is in his lap, tugging his hair, other hand sliding down the back of his shirt and kissing along his jaw and face. It's...it's...David doesn't even have words for this. It was...perfect.

"Mmph," David groaned as Kurt started down his throat, leaning his head back obediently. "And here I thought you were shy."

"_Me?_" Kurt asked, his voice low, growly, fucking sexy as hell, oh good _God_. "Kurt Hummel? Shy? _Please_."

David chuckled, his hands slipping up under Kurt's shirt after roughly tugging it from his jeans, rubbing circles into his hips with the pads of his thumbs. Kurt let out a little moan, and attached his lips to David's collarbone. David gasped, well aware there was going to be one hell of a bruise there next time he looked in the mirror, but he really couldn't bring himself to care-

"Dude, I am telling you, Sylvester literally shoved Israel down the stairs of- _What the ever loving fuck?_"

"Holy shit!"

"Finn!" Kurt jumped, only he didn't hop off David's lap, just away from his neck and tore his hands from under the other boys shirt. David felt his cheeks going redder and swallowed, sliding his hand under Kurt's leg to hold him up and not teeter off and tumble to the floor, not thinking about how his hand on Kurt's upper thigh would not help the situation until Kurt bit his lip and gave him a look.

"What the- How the- What- I- He's not- I thought- What about-"

"Finn!" Kurt said again. "Finish a sentence."

Noah was standing behind Finn, his jaw apparently numb from how wide open his mouth was, his eyes about to pop out of his head. David found himself looking back at Kurt and trying to pretend this whole thing wasn't happening-

"What is going on down here?"

"Dad," Kurt uttered breathlessly, practically leaping off David's lap. David stood, too, scrambling to be standing nearly behind Kurt and resisting the urge to fix his hair, knowing Kurt had messed it up immensely. Not that he was complaining, hell no, but...it was kind of a dead give away, along with Finn stuttering like a fool and Puckerman gawking like he'd just run across a porno his mother was in. Burt, unfortunately not a stupid man, lifted a brow and crossed his arms. Suddenly, David was very glad dinner had been finished earlier. "Hi."

"What are you two doing?" Burt asked, looking peeved. "Karofsky."

"Mr. Hummel," David replied on instinct, ducking his head a little further. Shit. Shit damn fuck piss. He was gonna get shot, now. All this work for Kurt and he was_ going to get_ _shot_. Or drugged. Or something. He looked down at Kurt, who was currently trying to smooth out his shirt.

"_David_-" Kurt said Dave's name with force, reminding his father bluntly that 'Karofsky' was not his name, which Dave wasn't so sure about right now "-and I were just, ah, getting ready to go to sleep." He feigned a yawn. "Oof. Long day at school."

"Right," David agreed absently, nodding stupidly.

Burt blinked slowly. "The guest room is open, you know."

"We're okay," Kurt said, and David wanted to yell at him for being sassy right now, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He felt like he'd encountered a mother bear after shrieking at her cub in the middle of the forest. Just stay still and silent and let the two interact, no sudden movements if you want to live.

Burt narrowed his eyes, obviously wishing he had some proof that they'd been doing unholy things besides just "Oh, your hair is messy! And your shirt is not tucked in your pants!" Yes, for Kurt, that is a sign _something_ is up, but it really wasn't enough to pin a murder on it. Right? _Right?_ Because that's what David was praying for.

"Watch your brother, Finn," Burt instructed. Kurt huffed. "Dad, really?"

"Yes. Really." Burt shook his head and winced. "Goodnight."

"G'night," Puck said.

"I...I don't...What? The? Fuck? I...Oh, fuck, I...kay...wha?"

"Goodnight, Dad," Kurt said tersely, embarrassed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hummel," David said timidly. Burt gave him a warning look before stomping back out of the room. Kurt sighed and turned to David. "I am _so_ sorry."

"No, n-"

"_SINCE WHEN_ are you two on make-out terms?" Finn boomed. "First you're on _first name_ terms now you're on _make-out_ terms, soon you'll be on _orgy_ terms, I can't-"

"_Oh my God, Finn_!"

Puck mumbled something that had David giving him a weird look, and the other boy whistled. "Welp. I'm gonna snooze out now."

"Are you serious? _Are you serious_? You can sleep after seeing that? Wait! Are you guys gonna be sleeping in the same bed? _In here?_"

"Yes, Finn," Kurt said, crossing his arms and tilting his chin defiantly. "David is sleeping in here. It's not my fault we are still cursed to sharing a room!"

"It actually _is_ your fault," Finn groaned. "Don't think I don't remember that."

"Oh, eye to the frickin' roll, Finn, _get over it_!" Kurt snapped. "That crush died a _long_ time ago."

"Excuse me?"

Kurt looked behind him at David when he spoke, suddenly realizing him and Finn weren't alone in the room.

"Are we actually going to sleep, or we gonna stand here and argue?" He asked, then leaned forward and whispered against Kurt's ear, "I'm kinda looking forward to being in that bed with you."

"What's he saying? What are you saying? That is my brother, Mister!"

Puck didn't bother holding back the laughter at that comment.

"I know, Hudson," David said, noticing the blown-pupil-parted-lips-flushed-cheeks look on Kurt's face and tentatively touching the small of his back. "I'm not gonna hurt him, promise."

"Yeah, well...You...better not, I'll be...pissed. Hmmph!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and burrowed his face into David's shoulder, muttering, "My family is _humiliating_."

David chuckled and nosed at Kurt's temple, pressing a small kiss to where Kurt's jaw connected. Kurt looked up at him, eyes shining bright and an innocent look about him. Vulnerable. Trusting. It made David's heart sing, and he pulled Kurt a little closer.

"Stop. Stop, stop, God, please, make it stop. I'm gonna gauge my friggin' eyes out."

"Right," Kurt said. "I'm gonna go change." He scampered over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pajama pants, before lifting David's bag off the ground and trotting to the bathroom door. "C'mon, babe."

David's heart hammered in his chest, swallowing thickly and following Kurt in, giving Finn and Puck an unapologetic look before walking in. "What, you need help getting out of them skinny jeans?"

"Well you were _such_ a great help with my Bad Entertainment costume," Kurt said adorably, tugging at David's tee, lifting up on his toes and mouthing at the bruise he left on the taller boys skin. David's breath hitched, feeling Kurt's hands slip up his shirt ever so slightly. David jumped, grabbing at Kurt's wrists and looking down at him with a worried expression. Kurt returned it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just...I..." He sighed, mumbling the last bit. "Quinn and I haven't gotten...that far..."

He looked down, then, at his feet, and Kurt moved his hands down slowly, before hopping up again and pressing his lips against David's in a chaste kiss. Not like before, no teasing, no licking, no biting, just a small peck on the lips. David shivered, his eyes closing at the contact, and heard Kurt whisper, "You're perfect, you know."

David swallowed and looked at Kurt in disbelief. "Hmm."

"You are," Kurt said, lifting his brows and touching at his shoulders. "You're funny, you're smart, you're strong, stronger than you think, and...and you're so sweet. I think I have cavities because of you."

David let out a little laugh, shaking his head, "Did Thalia hit you over the head, or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. She tattled on you, though."

David tilted his head. "How so?"

"She was marrying us," Kurt said. "And told me you're in love with me. I just didn't believe her."

"Huh." David leaned down and began teething at Kurt's earlobe, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "I'm gonna kill her."

Kurt giggled. "Nuh-uh."

"Yes." David ducked down further, running his tongue over the area under his ear and feeling Kurt practically fall against him, letting out a little, high pitched, 'Unf' sound, hands shooting back up into David's thick, soft hair. "And for the record, I am not having sex in a bathroom. Especially not with you."

"Should I be insulted?" Kurt asked, genuinely worried.

"No, no," David said. "Hell no, Fancy, it's _not_ because of you."

Kurt blushed and nuzzled at David's ear at that comment, brushing his lips against it.

"You're just more important than that."

Kurt smiled, pressing a small kiss to the hollow of David's throat. "There's another cavity."

"Might have to get that checked out sometime," David said, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

"Maybe." Kurt shrugged. "Y'know, Finn and Puck probably think we're taking a really long time."

"Well we are."

"Mhmm." Kurt giggled again.

"Should we change?"

Kurt huffed. "I guess. The bed would be more comfortable, huh?"

"Naughty boy, _huh_?" David teased, and Kurt snorted.

"Meow." He winked before pulling away, grabbing at his clothes, switching them out like he couldn't care less David was there. David turned around, though, not exactly wanting to be a complete pervert, but apparently Kurt was faster than he assumed he'd be, because a hand clapped down onto his ass after a moment, and he couldn't stop a gasp from being thrown past his lips. Kurt heard this, to David's grand embarrassment, and chuckled. "You like that, babe?"

Babe...Holy fuck. _Babe_. God.

"You. Are. Always. Mean. To. Me."

"I'm mean," Kurt said innocently, wearing a loose tee and a pair of flannel pants. David chuckled. "Yeah, one hell of a mean penguin."

"They are _pirate_ penguins, thank you," Kurt admonished. "My dad is only allowed to buy my pajama's for presents, he's so lost."

"They're cute," David said as Kurt opened the bathroom door. "You're cute."

"I know," Kurt winked at him.

"Alrighty then," Finn said. "Both of you. Just. Yeah. No cuddling. No touchy no gropey, a'ight?"

"Careful," David warned. "Captain Penguin here will make ye' walk the plank."

Kurt turned around and slapped David's arm. "Shut up, you."

"So _wrong_," Finn mumbled.

"You two are adorable, really," Puck said, an arm draped over his eyes, laid out on the floor. "Seriously. Please. Go sleepy-bye in the land of happiness now."

Kurt looked at David and giggled. "Poor thing, looks like Finn rode him out."

David laughed, loudly, when Noah muttered a dismissive, "Yes, yes," without appearing to realize what he'd meant.

"Dude!" Finn said, throwing his pillow down at Puck.

"Mmph? Oh, thanks, man."

"What? No! _Damn it._"

Kurt giggled again and grabbed David's hand. "C'mon."

"I am not watching this," Finn said, turning the lights out and attacking his bed. "Just be quiet."

"Yes, sir," Kurt grumbled, lying down under his sheets and pulling David down with him. Finn mumbled some more, but Kurt wasn't listening, curling up against David's chest and pressing warm, sweet kisses against his skin. David grinned and wrapped Kurt in his arms, slowly slipping his hands up the back of Kurt's shirt and pressing small circles into it. Kurt trembled under the touches, humming in contentment.

David stayed like that, nose buried in Kurt's hair, fingertips tracing the lines of his ribs and spine, holding the boy he never thought would reciprocate any sort of feelings, feeling as if there was no way he'd ever fall asleep tonight.

"David?" Kurt whispered after minutes of silence, the older boy thinking he'd fallen asleep by then.

"Hmm?" He hummed back, shifting slightly so Kurt could look up at him.

"Does, um..." Kurt swallowed, trying to keep his voice low as to not alert his overly-nosy step-brother. "Does this mean we're...dating, sort of?"

David bit his lip. "Do you...want that?"

Kurt drew in a shallow breath. "I...I do if you do."

David nodded, slipping his leg between Kurt's so he could bring the boy closer. Kurt gasped a little, but ended up pushing up against David and hooking his leg over David's thigh, the ankles of their opposite legs locking together. "Yeah, Fancy. I guess we're dating then."

Kurt broke into the most thrilled, happy little smile David had ever seen, whispering, "Good."

David returned it, brushing his lips against Kurt's once more. Kurt shivered, wrapping an arm around David's neck, once again finding intense interest in toying with the others hair. The hand stayed there, even when Kurt broke away to yawn and David peppered kisses over Kurt's face until Kurt hummed with satisfaction and melted into the embrace he was in. "Kurt?"

"Mhmm?" Kurt hummed back, his eyes closed. David took advantage of this and kissed his eyelids gently.

"I love you..."

Kurt peaked up at him, both sets of eyes adjusted to the dim lighting coming down from the moon outside, and smiled brightly. Well, as brightly as possible for how tired he was. "I love you, too, Hamhock."

David grinned, and continued to shower Kurt in affection until his breathing evened out, and David lifted him back onto his chest, which Kurt snuggled into immediately.

Yeah...He could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus, boys, this chapter is even longer. o.O Damn...lol <em>4,056<em> words, that good? lol **  
><strong>God, I can rant..lol Ahhh, I love you nice people ^_^ Always make my day, you guys do!<strong>  
><strong>I don't think this is the end, yet, but I can't think of any other twists, so...might have to give me a second. Probably more meaningless humor, maybe some fluff...I dunno. haha.<br>(Side notes: Yes, I made Kurt's pajama's PIRATES for a reason. ;) And go reread what Finn was saying before he walked in, that shall be mentioned again at breakfast "tomorrow"...lol) **

**Hey, I'm dropping a shout-out to my friend's fic here,**

_**"By Your Side" **_**by**_** Stranger 1993**_

**Go drop her a review. :] It's very cute! I'm over here hoping it's how the show ends up... *crosses fingers* Please-please-please.**


	32. Green Eggs And A Side Of Therapy

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped when his phone beeped, growling at it angrily. He'd forgotten to click off his alarm, and it was too early to wake up on a Saturday. He groped for it, quickly dismissing the furious clicking noises with a grunt. Damn phone. Wake him up from that dream. A great dream. He would swear he could still taste David's lips; sweet and hot, with some sort of tangy punch that made Kurt shudder. He closed his eyes and touched his fingers to his lips, wondering what he'd done to make them so sensitive before glancing over at David. He looked good when he was sleeping, content, at peace, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. Kurt rolled over and watched him for a minute, tentatively reaching a hand out and brushing it over his cheek. It was already rough with morning stubble, and Kurt sighed contentedly at the scruff beneath his touch. If he wasn't so worried about David stirring under the caress he would lean over and kiss him. Just his cheek, really, but he didn't want to risk it.<p>

Behind him, near the floor, Noah let out an obnoxious snore and Kurt leaped. David grumbled, turning onto his side towards Kurt, his hand reaching out and lying on Kurt's hip. Kurt's head shot back to David at the touch and he paled, wondering briefly if David knew who he was with. Kurt didn't stop him, though, it was kind of...nice, really. Especially after last night.

Kurt rested his head on David's shoulder for a moment. He really should be getting up and helping his dad with breakfast before someone made something fatty and unhealthy, but he was genuinely interested with a purple bruise placed just below David's collarbone.

...Wait.

He distinctly remembered giving David that bruise...

..._oh my God_.

Kurt felt himself shiver as he realized he wasn't having a dream, he hadn't had a dream, he'd kissed David, David kissed him...

David _loved_ him.

Kurt looked at David's sleeping face as if he might discover some sort of proof that he was insane and David hadn't admitting to loving him. He found none. Which he found obvious, considering David was sleeping and wouldn't be all that expressive while doing so. Kurt swallowed and lifted his fingertips to touch at David's slightly parted lips, tracing them gently. David closed his lips and sighed through his nose, but didn't pull away from the touch. Kurt giggled quietly, gently pecking David's forehead before wiggling out of the bed, albeit reluctantly.

Why? Namely because he'd heard his dad stomping around upstairs.

**...oOo...**

By the time David woke up, Kurt was gone, Puckerman was in the shower, and Finn was pouting on his bed. David rubbed his eyes and yawned before he sat up, letting out a little grunt of annoyance when his back popped loudly when he tried to sit up. He glanced over at Finn again, who was now glaring at him like they were six years old and David had stolen his Power Rangers. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Take some of Kurt's make-up and cover that hickey."

David flushed, his hand immediately lifting to hide the sore spot on himself. It was a good sore, insanely good, better than that sickening sore that came over you when you worked out too hard. It made him shudder, but really, he shouldn't be thinking about this when he was alone in the same room with Kurt's older and obviously pissed off step-brother. He cleared his throat, "Kurt doesn't wear make-up."

"Not like my mom, but he has cover up." Finn sounded far too proud of himself for knowing what that was. "And powder, because the liquid stuff leaves you looking chalky and uneven."

"Hudson?"

"What?"

"You sound like a chick."

Finn huffed, something he had to pick up from Kurt, and looked away. "Blow me."

"I'm taken."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately."

David sighed quietly. "Finn..."

Finn, startled by the use of his first name, glanced over at the other boy. "Huh?"

"I'm not using him," David said honestly. "I know I did a lot of shit to him, but I promise I'm not playing with him..."

Finn's glare softened, but only slightly. "Just...If you make him cry like Anderson did-"

"I won't," David interrupted. "Trust me. I know more about that than you do, and I would never do something like that to him."

"...What do you mean you know more about it than I do?"

"Kurt probably wouldn't want me to tell you." David winced.

Finn sighed, heavily. "Fine, then, I'll just steal his journal, or something."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Shut up."

David smirked just as Puck pranced out with a white towel wrapped around his waist, whistling.

"Dude..."

David rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. "Y'know, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to watch you two bang."

"We are not together! Damn you, Kurt."

Puck just snorted.

"Ask anyone on the Cheerio's squad, you don't have to be together to fuck," David said, leaping out of the bed and quickly changing into the button-up and jeans he'd brought that day before all but running up the stairs.

"Morning, sunshine," Kurt quipped from the kitchen, smiling warmly at him.

"You coulda woke me, y'know," He informed him before moving to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, seemingly unable to keep his hands to himself now that he didn't have to. Kurt grinned and leaned back on him, pausing momentarily his beating of eggs.

"I know," Kurt said, turning his head and nuzzling behind David's ear. "But you're cute when you sleep."

"No one is cute when they sleep, Fancy."

"You're the exception," Kurt said. David chuckled, realizing Kurt was still wearing his pirate penguin pants and his hair wasn't made up. "You look good like this."

"Ugh," Was the reply. "Don't look at me right now."

David laughed. "I'm serious."

"So am I!" Kurt teased, blushing anyway as he grabbed a knife off the counter.

"Whoa!" David said, and Kurt looked back at him questioningly. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad, just chill."

Kurt seemed to realize he'd picked up a fairly large knife at the most awkward of times and blushed. "Don't mess with me, Karofsky," Kurt teased, gently pushing his elbow against the larger boys chest. David snorted and nosed at Kurt's ear, and Kurt shuddered, trying to remember he had a knife very close to his fingers and he really didn't want to cut them off.

"So, what are you making, anyway?" David asked, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Spinach eggs," Kurt said. "It's the only way I can get my dad to eat anything green."

"How quick witted of you."

Kurt giggled, nodding. "Yeah, I'm quick."

David made a little cough sound before moving his hands to Kurt's sides, slipping them down to touch his hips. "Is this okay?"

"What?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Me," David said. "Touching you like this."

"Oh, oh, yeah, of course it's okay," Kurt said. "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"It's kind of fast, is all," David said, sounding shy and timid, brushing his nose against the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt swallowed and recut a fairly wide piece of greens before looking back at David. "I made you uncomfortable last night, didn't I?"

"No!" David said when Kurt turned around, keeping his hands firmer around the smaller boys waist. "No, no, I...I loved last night...I've been waiting for last night for...an extremely long time, actually..."

Kurt blushed and grinned a little, watching David's clear expressions, lifting a hand to cup the back of his neck gently.

"I just.." David sighed. "I don't want you to wake up in a week and realize this was a mistake...I was a mistake."

Kurt frowned and shook his head. "I would never think you're a mistake, David..."

"But, Blaine-"

"You're not Blaine," Kurt whispered, leaning up on his toes and pecking the corner of his mouth. "What, do you need to take me on a date?"

_Wow, way to sound sarcastic and not completely and helplessly hopeful there, Kurt_, the singer thought.

David seemed to pick up on it too, and he nodded. "Yes. Yeah...Let me take you out tonight."

"Really?" Kurt asked in an unusually high tone, flushing and clearing his throat.

"Yeah," David said. "A real date...It'll be fun."

"No doubt," Kurt said, smiling.

"Ahem."

"Oh!" Kurt jumped. "Oh, uh...M-Morning, Dad."

"Boys," Burt replied gruffly as David jumped away from Kurt, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Mister Hummel."

"Dave."

Kurt started whistling and turned back to the spinach, chopping it again. "You sleep okay?"

"Uh huh," Burt grunted and grabbed the coffee off the table Kurt had set for him, giving David a glare. "And your two?"

"Fine, sir..."

"Great, Dad," Kurt said, giving the man a look that clearly stated, 'Scare him off and I am over peppering your eggs'.

"Good, good," Burt said. He didn't look uncomfortable at all, but Kurt knew that look. That was the, 'How can I make this the most uncomfortable day of my sons life?' look. Shit.

"Mmm, morning, boys," Carole said as she wandered out, kissing Burt's cheek and attempting to fix her hair as if the boys cared. David gave a timid smile to her and she returned it with a warmer, less worried smile. Great, Kurt thought, my boyfriend now thinks my dad is going to kill him. Great.

"You need any help, sweetie?" Carole asked Kurt.

He shook his head. "No, no, um. No, but maybe you and Dad could go...sit on the porch outside! It's beautiful out."

He gave her a pleading look and she seemed to realize the sheepish David and the violent looking Burt and nodded. "Oh, sure. Come get us when it's ready, alright?"

"Of course," Kurt said, watching his step mother all but drag Burt outside. He let out a sigh of relief, and then David sighed in relief and came back to Kurt's side, watching the boys hands work and rubbing tiny circles on his lower back with his own. Kurt practically keened, letting out a little sighed and pushing back against him. David grinned, ducking his head and mouthing at the back of Kurt's neck. "We need to be alone more often."

"Hey, Karofsky, dude!"

"Jesus Christ," Kurt grumbled, sounding infuriated and giving David a sad look, pouting his lips. David snorted and kissed him quickly, before stepping a little closer and continuing on his back. Kurt sighed in some mix of contentment and smugness, before going back to what he was doing. He'd only been trying to cut up these veggies for the past twenty minutes...

"Yes, Hudson?" David asked tiredly, looking at Finn and Puck from over Kurt's shoulder, nosing at his hair. Kurt grinned.

"I meant to tell you this, but it's kind of hard to talk when there's an extra tongue in your mouth." This earned him a death-glare from Kurt.

"Uh-huh?" David asked, his tone making Kurt snort, like he was speaking to a small child that was trying to explain something. Like Finn was younger and more oblivious than his little sister.

"Israel is in the hospital."

"Really?" Kurt spoke up, sounding a little too excited. Damn, he didn't realize how mad he still was.

"Yeah!"

"The hell happened?" David asked, his eyes widening a little in question.

"Sylevester got all in a tither about something Mr. Schue did, and started, like...barreling down the hallway and she shoved Jake out of her way, and he fell down the outside steps."

"Ow," Kurt said with an unsympathetic wince.

"Yeah. Yeah, he sprained his neck and I think he broke his leg in like, five different places-Why the hell are you snickering like a Batman villain, Kurt?"

Kurt snorted and reluctantly moved away from David to grab a pan and the turkey bacon (which his dad was practically begging and sobbing for some sort of crunchy meat at breakfast) before muttering, "Because I just really, really love Karma."

**...oOo...**

After another twenty minutes of watching his boyfriend - he would never get over that - bustle and scamper around the kitchen like something on the _Food Network_, he shooed a pestering Finn off to go fetch Burt and Carole, and things were weird again. David shifted his weight a lot and tried to pretend he wasn't there, but Kurt didn't appear to like it, and kissed his cheek when he passed his parents their plates. David grinned slightly and then flushed, glancing nervously at an obviously annoyed Burt, who got nudged by Carole and looked at his eggs then.

Finn was making weird noises the whole time, earning glares from Kurt and apparently unnoticed small grins and shakes of the head from Puck. The tiny little gaydar that was developing in Karofsky beeped, but it was immediately drowned out by the panic sirens blaring from the sound of Kurt choking on something he was eating when Burt uttered casually, "So how long have you two been engaging in sexual relations?"

David just locked up, but Kurt clamped one hand over his mouth and grabbed at his throat with the other, hacking. After a moment of utter silence (save for the coughing and the smothered laughter from Finn and Puck), Kurt swallowed a mouthful of water and covered his mouth with a napkin. "_Dad!_"

"That's what you called it with Brittany, right?" Burt asked, the mocking tone gone now and just sounding gruff. Kurt looked at David and then at Carole, suddenly terrified. "Um..."

"Don't be shy, you weren't last night, right?"

"Burt?" Carole said, the word sounding like a question. Finn's chair fell over and David glanced over, as the woman said, "Finn, stand up" like this was a normal occurrence. Finn was too busy laughing to hear her though.

"They're dating," Burt told her. "I want to know for how long."

"Oh, you guys are-?" Carole said, looking extremely pleased and somewhat smug at that. She aw'd and Kurt started mumbling, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening."

"This is very inappropriate breakfast conversation, Dad!" Kurt squealed, bright red.

"Well, I could take Dave in a separate room-"

"No!" Kurt and Finn said at the same time, for completely different reasons. David looked at Kurt nervously and muttered, "I wouldn't mind..."

Kurt gave him a look that said, 'What have you done to yourself?' and Burt said, "Great!" before he stood up, clapped a hand a little roughly on the other boys back and continued, "C'mon, kid."

"_NOT_ the gun room, Dad!" Kurt called after them, and David literally wanted to jump out the window.

Burt appeared to ignore him, but David didn't see any weapons around, so that was a...good...sign...damn it.

"So, you harassed my son for months," Burt started, "sexually assaulted him, threatened to kill him, and now suddenly you two are together?"

"...It's a little more complicated than that, sir," He said shyly, ducking his head.

"Explain it, then."

"Kurt wouldn't want me to tell you, I don't think, sir."

Burt blinked but didn't comment, thrown off of his tirade. "...If you hurt him-"

"I won't, sir." David actually made eye contact with that.

"...I'll hold you to that," Burt warned. David nodded and Burt gestured to the door. "Go. Send Carole in here."

"Yes, sir," David said, taking the exit and rushing out, hearing, "Finn, if you do not get off the floor and shut up I am following through with that promise I made you on Monday."

"I-I- Oh my God I can't- I can't breathe!" Finn laughed, and Carole was watching.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Carole said, looking at David like he couldn't do anything wrong. He swallowed. "Burt wants you."

She nodded. "Thank you, honey," She said quickly before going back to that room.

"Oh, God, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Kurt bumbled the moment he saw David standing there. "He didn't hit you, did he? Did he start cleaning a gun in front of you? Am I going to be paying for therapy now?"

David couldn't hold in a laugh. "Hey, calm down, Fancy."

Kurt sighed when David's hands grabbed his waist, the smaller boy burrowing into David's arms and continuing to ramble, but David couldn't hear him now. "Kurt, please don't make me put your mouth to better use in front of Finn, stop apologizing."

Kurt paused and then burst out laughing, and David rolled his eyes. "You pervert!"

"_You_ are the one that thought of that!"

"_WE ALL THOUGHT OF THAT!_" Finn boomed, suddenly not laughing. "Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, _ew_, oh my _God_, fuck me."

"He's mine, Finn, go blow Puck," Kurt said, still laughing at David's 'innocent' comment.

"I'm going to drug you so you don't wake up until tomorrow morning."

"Finn-"

"Uh-uh," David said, pulling Kurt closer and kissing him softly. "Don't start again."

Kurt flushed and moved closer to David, and Finn continued to keen and whine about that comment.

"Well, I gotta go," David said. Kurt whined and David couldn't help but snicker.

"Why?" Kurt said. "Did Dad scare you that bad?"

"Nope," David said. "I have a date tonight."

Kurt looked confused before a second before his eyes lit up and he grinned excitedly. "Oh, yeah, me too."

David chuckled and stole another kiss from the smaller boy, feeling Kurt's breath ghost over his lips in a calmed sigh, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him back again...and again.

Until a throat cleared behind him and Kurt broke an inch away and blushed. "Sorry, Dad..."

Burt grunted and Carole snickered, and he heard the steady _thump-thump-thump_ of Finn banging his head against the wall. David chuckled slightly and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll pick you up at eight in better clothes, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, slightly dreamily, kissing David's ear and letting him leave.

...He had a _date_!

* * *

><p><strong><em>JasonDragon64<em> actually had that idea of shoving Jacob down the stairs, and really, I have no sympathy for the little twit, so there ya go! ;D Hahaha. Told ya I'd work it in ;)**  
><strong>Anyhow...Sorry this took so long! An utterly depressing one-shot got my attention (currently being edited) and my bunny is a little ADD at times...Woo. haha<strong>  
><strong>*waves* Please review! Haha <strong>


	33. Til Midnight, Cinderella

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Kurt-"<p>

"Finn, I am not kidding, if you let me even be seen by David in something that makes me look _fat_-"

"-you will cut off my nut sack and feed it to me, I know, but really-"

"This is not going to work. No, no, I'm changing, screw it."

"Kurt-"

"The hell didn't you tell me I look like shit for? David is going to be here any second, Finn! God, I'm surrounded by incompetence."

"If you really wanna impress him, just wear your birthday suit."

"Shut. Up. Puckerman! This is serious!"

Finn laughed at Puck's comment before giving Kurt a look. "Really though, Kurt, I don't think David cares what you're wearing."

"Of course he does! You think he'd still want to go out with me tonight if I was wearing...wearing that!" Kurt gestured to Finn's loose blue shirt and torn up, beaten jeans and Noah snorted. Finn glared. "No. No I don't think so. It's why Rachel doesn't put out enough and it's why Puck has banged everything that walks in the school."

"Except you," Finn said.

"Careful where you put that nose, Finn," Kurt said, stomping off. Puck just laughed again but Finn apparently got mental images of the complete lie, and started wailing and keening in disgust. "GROSS, man, that is so fucking GROSS!"

"I was KIDDING!" Kurt called from behind his closed door, followed by the sounds of something knocking over and Kurt crying, "Damn it!"

Finn gave Puck a look before calling, "This is why most guys _don't_ wear jeans made for girls under the age of ten and five foot two."

"Why don't you wrap that smartass mouth around something and get your ear off my door?"

"Why don't you quit it with the Fuck jokes?"

"Because! Your pairing name is _Fuck_, it is just too good to quit."

"I thought you and Rachel were friends?"

"Qui-nny..." Kurt sing songed. "You and Puck hook up, she and Quinn would work out. Everyone's happy."

Puck wolf whistled and Finn shuddered. "I hate you."

"Love you too, brother," Kurt said, turning around and looking over his shoulder at the full length mirror, nodding to himself. The jeans were great, but this shirt..No.

Kurt made some agitated groan from his bedroom, just as a soft knock came on the door. Finn was just calling down to Kurt when a throw pillow from the couch smacked him in the face. He looked at Puck and stammered out, bluntly, "The fuck?"

"Invite him in, just don't tell Kurt," Puck said. "Trust me here."

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably, but it'll be fun...until Kurt sautés your balls."

Finn rolled his eyes but answered the door. "Hey, man."

David nodded and stepped in when Finn gestured for him to do so. "Hey...Erm...Where's Kurt?"

"Getting ready."

"Since you left," Noah added. "Literally..."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope," Finn said. "If you're really quiet you'll hear he isn't really that nice-"

"_OW!_" Kurt's voice squeaked from the bedroom. "Finn! The hell are you leaving Lego's on the floor for, you complete dope?"

David snorted slightly and covered his mouth, smirking slightly. "He has a good point."

Finn shrugged. "The hell are you stepping on them for?"

"I didn't see it, you oaf! Ugh, I hate you."

"Great."

"Oh, God, I look so God damned awful, why isn't Rachel here? Or 'Cedes?" Kurt let out a little whine and hit the door. "That's a hint, Finn!"

"Like you have time, would you just GET OUT HERE?"

"Finn, you obviously don't understand the importance of a first date," Kurt huffed. "What did you do for Rachel, anyway? Oh right! You got a stiffie and ran out of the room like a cat with it's tail on fire because the all-mighty Quinn was going to know."

David looked at Puck for confirmation and burst out laughing when the shorter boy nodded, and Kurt froze. Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit, _oh, shit_. "Is that _David_?"

"What? What, no!"

"Finn!" Kurt squeaked, straightening his new shirt and rushing out of his bedroom, about to go into a long tif about how he is so sorry and how long had David been here but...but...oh... "Oh, wow..."

David blushed at the look on Kurt's face, ducking his head a little with a tiny grin on his face. "This okay?"

Kurt let out a little laugh. "You...You look hot."_ ...Holy shit, where did that come from? I mean, yes, David looked oh-so-good in a dress shirt and a blazer, but what the _hell_?_ Kurt thought. And it matched. No powder blue What-the-hell? factor here, just a black jacket, black pants and a blue shirt that, somehow, really brought the green in his hazel eyes, which were shining with amusement and a little bit of pride, there. "Well thanks.."

"...I did not mean to sound so blunt, I'm sorry," Kurt said shyly, trying to backpedal. "I mean, it's true, it's so, _so_ true, but I- I just sounded so-"

"Kurt," David said, chuckling slightly, offering Kurt a hand. "Calm down."

Kurt grinned a little and laughed like a crackhead, flushing and slipping his hand into David's. "I...I feel like a slob, oh my God."

"Yes, he cleans up nice, go away," Finn begged.

David snorted and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pressing his lips on his ear in a quick kiss before whispering, "You look amazing."

_Since. When. Is. David. Smooth?_ Kurt wondered and he giggled and blushed like a twelve year old girl. _Jesus_. "Thank you..."

David smirked a little and Kurt wanted to elbow him in the ribs, but David opened the car door for him and Kurt couldn't help but wonder- "Where's your truck?"

"Doesn't really fit where we're going," David said, touching his palm to Kurt's lower back and helping him into the black Mustang. "I borrowed my dad's car."

"It's suave..." Kurt said, looking at David and waiting until the older boy got in the car before asking, "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"It's a surprise," David said.

Kurt pouted. "You know I don't like those."

"You'll like this one."

Kurt huffed. "Davey.."

David gave him a look as he pulled out of the driveway, setting his hand on Kurt's thigh and squeezing slightly. "I'm not telling."

Kurt gawked at how..._big_ David's hand looked on his thigh, his face flushing when his head spiraled in a much, er...more graphic place and then he shook himself, slipping one hand under David's and covering it with the other, squeezing it, pulling it up to his lips and kissing his knuckles before going back to just toying with it. David grinned at him before looking back at the road, gripping Kurt's wrist gently.

Eventually though, the shorter boy got impatient. "_Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid_..."

"_Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt_," David whined right back at him, smirking when Kurt growled and pinched his hand.

"You're gonna kill me here," The soprano complained.

"I doubt that."

"No, really," Kurt continued. "I am going to pass out from all this adrenaline and anticipation, and you - such a good driver - are going to panic and, hopefully, fly to my aid and then this car is going to swerve into traffic. And I'm fragile; you'll survive with maybe a couple broken bones but me? I will just be this..crumpled form of the boy you used to know..."

David snorted and shook his head. "I really am tormenting you right now, aren't I?"

"_Yes!_" Kurt groaned, the feigned sad . "Please?"

"No," David said with amusement in his voice. "We're almost there."

Kurt immediately started looking out the windows to see if he recognized anything - _anything_, damn it. All he could really tell was they weren't in Lima. Great. With the way David acted sometimes Kurt wouldn't be surprised if he did show up at Broadway. "We're staying in the state, right?"

"I'm not kidnapping you, Fancy," David laughed, making a right turn as he did so.

Kurt huffed. "Come on..." But then David was pulling over and Kurt began to panic. Oh shit. "What are you doing? You can't stop and make me wait any longer!"

"But I can," David said, a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. He looked over at Kurt and smirked at the pouty expression, kissing his lower lip quickly. "I'm the one with the keys this time, Fancy."

"Yeah, but..." Kurt scooted closer, pressing his face against David's shoulder and looking up, looking innocent and purely adorable; and he knew it. "...I'm the cute one."

"Mhmm," David said, leaning down and kissing Kurt's ear softly, nipping at it. "I know."

Kurt meant to huff, but the sigh that came out didn't sound annoying at all. "Okay, okay, what do I have to do to get you to tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked, moving back slightly only to tilt his head and tug David's shirt a little, nosing at the bruise there. He heard, along with felt, David's breath catch and smirked a little, pressing a little, open mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin.

David cleared his throat. "Well one, you need to stop doing that," He said, shrinking back slightly, his face flushed. He gave Kurt a glare when he giggled at him. "Then you need to let me get the door for you because we're actually here."

Kurt hiccuped, his eyes lighting up in a way that just couldn't stop David from smiling. "Really?"

David snorted and gave Kurt a chaste kiss before stepping out of the car, tossing his keys to the valet standing there before going around to help Kurt out. David glared at the little shit eater when he gave Kurt a look of disdain, smirking when he ducked his head and went in the car, driving it off.

"How did...I...What?" Kurt stammered. "This place takes, like, six months to get into! On a short list!" The shorter boy gave him a look. "If you tell me you're 'psychic' I am going to kill you."

David laughed, shook his head and rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back. "My mom is best friends with the owners wife."

"You cheated your way in here?" Kurt said, sounding more-so in awe than angry, which David was thankful for.

"Yes, sir."

Kurt giggled and kissed David's cheek, slipping his hand in the other boys own. "You're amazing."

"I didn't really do anything," David said sheepishly, bashful, opening the door for the shorter boy.

"It's _Il Bell'Amore_," Kurt chirped, beaming. "This is the Italian restaurant of Italian restaurants. Giada DeLaurentiis has been here. Emril Lagasse has been here. And even they had to arrange a reservation over three months before! And you can get in at the very last minute."

"I'm just badass like that," David said, getting a laugh out of the smaller boy. A woman in purple and far too many pearls gave them a horrified look, scowling, and David made one hell of a show of pulling Kurt closer and pressing a small kiss to the side of his neck, feeling Kurt's body jump underneath him. Kurt gave him a questioning look and David just whispered against his ear, "I just like that you're mine."

Kurt blushed and grinned a little, offering his hand to the taller boy and grinned when it was accepted and squeezed gently. He let the older boy lead him over to the tired looking woman, no older than in her twenties, standing behind a podium. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Sort of," David replied.

She rolled her baby blues. "I'm sorry but you need a-"

"Dave Karofsky," David cut her off, noticing Kurt's head tilting back and forth as though he were watching a ping pong game.

The girl, who wore a name tag with Cindy on it, beamed suddenly. "Oh, Mr. Karofsky! I'm so _terribly_ sorry, right this way."

Kurt was once again stunned and appalled by how quickly the help's attitude would change based on the mere thought of losing their job. He rolled his eyes but immediately scampered after her, his hands still eagerly clutching David's. It wasn't the best lit place, for having reviews from famous chefs saying the food was orgasmic, and deserts being reviewed as to kill for, but Kurt wasn't complaining. The atmosphere made him slightly drowsy, but he was too excited from before to let that show. David nudged him when they stopped walking, and Kurt took his eyes off the extravagant dimly lit hanging lights hanging from the ceiling, and remained standing when Kurt scooted into the booth.

"'Ian will be your server tonight," Cindy chirped, barely sparing Kurt a glass and instead fawning over David. Kurt glared at her, even though she most definitely wasn't David's type. It didn't matter. He didn't like it. "Is there anything I can get for you two, though?"

"We're fine, thanks," David said, giving her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before looking at Kurt as she left. Kurt grinned and shook his head, letting David take his hand across the table.

"You could've just copped out and taken me to Breadstix," Kurt said, squeezing David's hand and tentatively flipping the menu open. "You didn't have to break your wallet."

"I'm not exactly _poor_, Kurt," David said smugly. "And even if I was, you're worth it...The trip, the money...Everything."

"...Aw," Kurt said, brilliantly. He wanted to slap himself for coming up with a reply like that, but he couldn't. He couldn't speak past the lump in his throat that showed up at the raw look in David's eyes, a smile on his lips, and Kurt just returned it.

That is...

"Welcome t- Well damn, if it isn't Eric Cartman and Kesha!" The boy smirked. "The fat, pissy kid, and the ugly tramp."

"Takes one to know one," Kurt growled, glaring up at the jackass. "The hell are you doing here, Sebastian?"

"I work here," Seb replied, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. "Aren't you two a little far away from the pits in Lima?"

"Aren't _you_ a little far from Hell?" David asked. Kurt snorted.

Sebastian tilted his head to look at David, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "Poor thing, so hopelessly in love with you, Hummel."

"Wasn't there an Ian who was supposed to be helping us?" Kurt snapped.

"S-E-B-A-S-T- Ian," Sebastian said. "I work with some rude people who figured out my names sound like Sea Bass. Unlike you, who thinks I smell like a website."

"A free porn website, most likely," David smirked in annoyance at the Warbler, who chortled.

"I'd prefer for you to buy me a drink first, Davey," Sebastian purred, leaning over and resting his weight on the table. "Like that one time, remember?"

Kurt winced, glancing downwards, at his folded hands on the table. He couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian really did feel anything for Blaine, or if he just was enjoying toying with Kurt's emotions and that was it. He didn't like that Sebastian was being flirty, he really didn't like that David was getting stressed out, and he most certainly didn't like that he had just thought of Blaine on his first date with someone else.

"Worst night of my life, okay?" David snapped, glaring. "Now if you would kindly ask someone else to cover this table for you; you're making my date uncomfortable."

"Damn," Sebastian breathed, looking at Kurt. "He really is wrapped around that little finger of yours, ain't he? Too bad he's your rebound for Blainers, huh? Maybe I underestimated you; you're no better than _me_."

"Excuse me," Kurt said, giving David an apologetic look and jumping up off the booth and scampering in the direction in which he assumed the bathrooms were. Out of pure habit, even though he knew this bathroom would probably sparkle, he almost headed to the ladies room, then remembered where he was, and rushed in. The mens room was deserted, so he was alone to grip the sink and attempt to will his stomach to stop churning.

No better than Sebastian. It was that sickened and hurt feeling he'd gotten when he believed David to be a total ass, and Blaine had said he was just like Karofsky. That sick twist of self-loathing and disgust that made him want to curl up in a ball and die of humiliation, because really, the hell would David want him now, for? Let's just point out to him how Kurt did just go through a break-up, let's point out it's going fast, let's tell him he's a rebound...Fuck.

Kurt heard the door open and quickly made to go into a stall, but he ended up just smiling tentatively when he saw the person standing there was David. "Hey..."

"Hi," David replied, moving over to him. "Would've been here sooner, but I thought you'd've went in the 'cleaner' room...To say the least, no one was very thrilled."

Kurt giggled, letting the older boy get behind him so he could still lean against the counters. David's hands rested on Kurt's waist, his palms moving up and down on the clothed skin. Kurt glanced at the mirror, watching David's facial expression, and let out a little sigh of relief that he didn't look any different than when they came in, despite Sebastian's words. He still had a sweet, hopelessly devoted look in his eyes and it put a lump in Kurt's throat, as did the following question, "Are you okay?"

Kurt just nodded. "I'm really sorry."

"What for?" David asked, his brows drawing in.

"For what he called you," Kurt whispered. "You're not...You're not just a...bandaid for where Blaine left me."

"I know," David said, his hands slipping around Kurt's stomach and pulling him away from the sinks, so the shorter boys back was against his chest. Kurt let his hands fall away from the counter and promptly covered David's, breathing out shakily. "You're not that cold."

Kurt sighed and put his head back on David's shoulder. "Don't let him ruin our night," Dave continued, nosing at Kurt's ear. "He's not worth it."

"He's not worth the oxygen in the building," Kurt muttered and David chuckled.

"C'mon," David murmured, the words teasing at Kurt's ear. "Let's go eat; we're on a schedule."

"My dad doesn't want me home 'til midnight," Kurt told him. He had worked hard for those extra two hours, seeing how it was his normal curfew if he were to go out with the girls, and he'd always let Kurt take Blaine out even later, so why did David have to get the short-end-ten-o'clock cop out? "I don't eat that slow."

David chuckled and gave Kurt a playfully incredulous look. "You didn't think I was just gonna take you to eat and then go home, did you?"

Kurt's glasz eyes widened, and David laughed when Kurt whirled around and slapped his arm. "David!"

"Ouch," David teased, pushing Kurt back against the counters once more, only now he was facing him.

"You're too much." Kurt's glare softened slowly, turning into a shy little smile. "You're too good for me..."

David scoffed. "Don't voice my thoughts, Fancy." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but David leaned his head down and covered it with his own, feeling the other boy jerk and then sigh before kissing him back, returning the chaste action and looking up with a dreamy look in his eyes, his lips parted still, even though David was pulled back again and his thumb was tracing little circles beneath his ear. Kurt licked his lips, his hands flat against David's broad chest, and he nodded blankly. "Hey..?"

David glanced over his shoulder at the soprano as they walked back to their table, and at Kurt's words, he felt his heart clench. "I love you."

David smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I love you, too, Fancy."

**...oOo...**

Dinner went swimmingly after that. David snapped his fingers and got them to a curved booth, where he slid in the back beside Kurt, and never once did he not have his hand on him: on his knee under the table, his fingers tangled with his own, an arm over the younger boys shoulder, something. Kurt liked it, often leaning into the touches or kissing David's ear. David had even made Kurt laugh on more than one occasion, the hardest time being while attempting to tell Kurt that garlic bread wouldn't kill him.

_"Do you realize how many carbs and how much sodium is in that thing to make it taste good? I don't have enough time to add another mile to my jog or an extra hour to my yoga in the morning."_

_"Do you realize that any restaurant is legally obligated to make us all fat? It's a crime not to."_

_"David-"_

_"C'mon, Fancy. You ate friggin' Panda Express and you won't eat bread?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Fine."_

He had smirked and offered the piece to Kurt, obviously letting Kurt just bite it whenever, and with a glare Kurt had submitted, and let out some little mewl because yes, carbs and salt were a weakness for him, and it was freaking good, and- "There ya go, good kitty." -and Kurt choked, for some reason finding that hilarious.

Now they were back in the car, and Kurt was sitting in the middle seat next to David and leaning on his arm. However, despite the fact he was being a "good kitty" and being quiet, he was bored, and curious, and that is never a good combination for Kurt Hummel. So he huffed after about an hour (which was probably only five minutes, but...) and decided to turn his head and begin kiss and bite at David's ear. The car jerked a little and there was a honking horn from someone in the lane beside him, but once the soprano figured out they were safe he just snickered and continued what he was doing.

"You're gonna get us killed," David said, his attempt at an annoyed tone betrayed by the little hum he let out.

"I'm not the one driving," Kurt said, smirking because yes, he wanted to distract David enough so he would tell him where they were going, and really, he liked showering the other boy like this. And if the way David tilted his head slightly was anything to go by, he didn't mind Kurt lavishing the side of his neck.

"Just so you know," David said, "I'm not telling you anything, no matter what you do."

Kurt huffed, nuzzling below David ear and hearing a snort rumble from the older boys chest. "Meanie."

David just chuckled again and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pressing tiny circles into his spine. Kurt hummed, closing his eyes and continuing with David's neck, _only_ because he wanted to this time, with no strings. While it felt like an hour of doing nothing, it felt like thirty seconds of doing this before David was stopping the car, lowering the window to take a ticket stub for a...parking garage?

"David?"

"Yes, Fancy."

"Remember when you drug me into the Food Court at the mall and I told you that you sounded like a rapist?"

"Clear."

"Taking me into a parking garage doesn't help."

David, knowing he was kidding, just laughed. "Your trust in me is touching."

"You know I trust you," Kurt said, pecking Dave's cheek and feeling a little flutter in his chest. "But I was a little...busy and I don't know what kind of...lunatics are in here."

David snorted, tilting Kurt's face up and kissing his nose. "Just c'mon."

Kurt feigned exhaustion and climbed out of the car, scampering over to David again and holding onto his arm for dear life. David appeared to find this all too humorous, but didn't comment and mock him further. "David..."

David shushed him playfully, and Kurt sniffed in a pouty way, but just tailed him. The building was noisy, alive with murmurs and excitement, and Kurt felt his hands start shaking, the emotions in the room seeping into his own aura and causing him to feel the need to bite David's head off in a snap of "TELL ME!" but he remained quiet, smiling politely and nodding in greeting to the person who scanned the tickets David handed to him, and then ended it on the stairs. "Please?"

"You'll know in thirty seconds," David laughed, nudging Kurt's side. Kurt huffed and quickened his pace, and David showed his tickets once more, and then he lead Kurt into the darkened area...And classy little Kurt Hummel screamed. "Oh my God!"

There were several glares but no one dared hiss a "Shh!" considering the show hadn't started yet, but Kurt still ended up clamping a hand over his mouth and flushing before looking at David and whisper-yelling, "How the hell did you get into _West Side Story_?"

"My dad is a lawyer and he gets all these tickets," David said. "We literally have a stack of them on the counter...I flipped through 'em and found these and...since you couldn't play Tony I figured you could stare at an attractive ones' junk."

Kurt burst out laughed and hugged David then, nearly taking them both down the stairs. "You are so amazing."

David grunted dismissively, but he was blushing anyway. "Seats. Go."

Kurt giggled and practically bolted down the stairs, jumping once like an excited toddler, clapping his hands once before grabbing David's and tugging him down the hallway. "I take it you're happy?" David chuckled, kissing the area where Kurt's jaw connected.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, yes, this is so cool, thank you so much..."

David just chuckled again, listening to Kurt ramble on and on about how sweet he was and how much damn fun he was having, and David just smiled at him and rubbed his shoulders and listened to him until the lights dimmed, and the show started. After about ten minutes, Kurt scooted closer, and curled up against David's side.

This was nice...

**...oOo...**

Well, the whole evening was nice, really, until David took Kurt home, and was greeted with Mr. Hummel standing there, tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his chest. Kurt was leaning against David's shoulder, since they'd left the theater, but he still huffed. "He's probably been standing out there for the past hour and a half..."

"I thought you had 'til midnight, Cinderella?"

Kurt snorted, looking slightly tired but still so damn...happy. "I do. But it started as ten, so.."

David nodded in understanding and opened the door, helping Kurt out. "I had a really great time tonight...Thank you."

David smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Thank you for coming with me."

Kurt giggled.

"Thanks for getting him home early," Burt said gruffly.

"Yes, sir," David said, looking back at Kurt. "I'll see you Monday?"

"Mhmm," Kurt said, lifting up on his toys and pecking him softly, barely brushing them against his lower lip, but David still shuddered, smiling a little.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered, trotting up to his house and gesturing, somewhat desperately, for his dad to follow him inside. David was slightly stunned that Burt gave a small, hesitant grin to David before he went inside and closed the door, and David hopped back in his car.

He was never going to get used to this, and he really didn't mind that.

* * *

><p><strong>Good sweet lord, I might as well have just eaten a pound of plain sugar... *blinks* Eesh. So much fluff...even with Seb in there...<strong>  
><strong>So yeah. Hate to break it to everyone but I think there will be <em>one more chapter<em> after this, then..._the epilog_. Omigod it's gonna be over! AAH!**  
><strong>Sort of...I kind of am working on a sequel for Blainers and it's <em>ME<em>, so you _know_ Kurtofsky will be involved...in case anyone is interested... ;3**  
><strong>Anyway. I'm gonna go read "<em>By Your Side<em>" now (Hi _Stranger 1993_!) Drop me a review? :3 **


	34. And I Don't Care If My Coat Is Ruined

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Turns out, neither boy could wait until <em>Monday<em> to see each other.

_Hey. :]_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:37am

_...who in the hell actually wakes up at 7am on a Sunday, unless they are going to Church, Fancy?_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:45am

_Apparently, us. :P_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:46am

_No, it would be YOU if my phone hadn't started screaming...Seriously. It's not like I slept last night._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:49am

_Aww, are you okay?_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:51am

_Nope. No, see, I had this really amazing time last night with my boyfriend, and I was too high to go to sleep...That idiot I was pining over finally noticed me ;)_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:53am

_Well I'm glad. Turns out I had a pretty good time last night, too! Even if my boyfriend is a complete twit and likes to torment me and keep secrets...hmmph._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:55am

_You're reading too deep into things. Be careful, might hurt his feelings._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 7:58am

_I'm sure I could make it up to him?_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:00am

_How so? Mistrust hurts, Fancy._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:02am

_:*_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:04am

_He won't stand a chance...See, he likes when I kiss him. ;3_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:05am

_Is it bad I just got a little jealous, even though I know we're talking about me, here?_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:07am

_lol! Maybe we should meet up and I'll make it better. :3_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:10am

_I am so confused. I always thought you were a prude, and yet, here you are, offering to make-out with me so I don't feel bad about a joke._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:13am

_lol! You act like I just offered to buy the condoms if you get the motel!_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:15am

_haha Maybe you did. :P I don't know, you have a wonderful vocabulary, so..._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:18am

_hehe Well. How about we get coffee? Since I so rudely woke you up._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:20am

_haha. How about I get the coffee and you meet me at the park? It's okay-ish out, today, we can just stalk children like the creepy pedophiles Mr. School strives for us to be. :P_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:22am

_Damn it. *Schue_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:22am

_LOL! Sounds fun. I'm sure my dad never expected to bail me out of jail so soon. ;P lol And how is this nice out?_  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:25am

_It isn't hot enough to turn YOU into a crispy critter. Meet you there in an hour? I'd say sooner, but I know you and your hair and stuff..._  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:27am

_So considerate. ;) Sure. I'll meet you there._  
>-<strong>Kurt<strong>  
>To: <span>David<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:30am

_See you then. :]_  
>-<strong>David<strong>  
>To: <span>Kurt<span>, Sun 2.5.12, 8:32am

**...oOo...**

However, things didn't go so smoothly. Kurt got to the park early, sitting there looking back and forth, his feet tapping the pavement as he waited...maybe he should've stuck it at home for a little longer. Waiting was never really his strong suit, and the little voice in his head - which he hoped to God everyone did - was just whispering how David probably wasn't going to show up. Maybe he'd forgotten already? Or what if something happened? What if he got hurt?

_Damn it, Kurt, it's only nine, and you agreed on nine thirty,_ he scolded himself. _Chill_.

He was bored. The only thing he could do right now was cloud watch, and since they were all a dull gray color and they weren't separated, he didn't see the point. It smelled like rain. Maybe David was going to call him and tell him to go somewhere inside?

_God, Kurt, calm down!_

In spite of his scolding of himself, he did feel a little thrill when he heard the distinct sounds of sneakers hitting the rock pathway. He beamed but didn't turn around just yet, especially when the footsteps slowed down. He almost expected David to do something Kurt would overdramatize as "evil", such as grabbing his shoulders and making him jump a foot in the air. He suddenly tensed, his adrenaline pumping, and he gripped at the edge of the bench...

"Kurt?"

...only to promptly release it and let out a huff, glaring over his shoulder to make sure he was right. "How nice running into you."

The darker haired boy glared. "Can't say the same."

Kurt thought he would flinch, instead he just felt the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you want, Blaine?"

Blaine, however, did look a little upset by the tone, in spite of his last words. "We need to talk..."

"How unfortunate." Kurt shook his head, returning to his earlier task, which was waiting for David. "You could've called, y'know. Instead of, eh, stalking me here."

Blaine sighed, tentatively moving to the front of the bench and lowering down onto it. Kurt scowled in his general direction, as the younger boy said, "I've always gone on runs on Sunday's..."

"Hmm," Kurt hummed, leaning on the armrest and looking in the direction of the coffee shop. Why couldn't David show up? Blaine always appeared to run off and hide in a corner when David showed up.

"You got Sebastian fired, you know," Blaine spat. "He's not exactly on my good side right now, but seriously, what the hell-?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kurt stopped him. "_I_ didn't get Sebastian fired. _Sebastian_ got himself fired."

"It's _Sebastian_, he's always an ass! Your new boyfriend didn't have to go rat him out to the manager." Kurt glanced over at him at the word 'boyfriend', cocking a brow because honestly, what was with Blaine's voice breaking? "Which brings up my next point. _You're dating him?_"

"Here we go with this shit again," Kurt sighed.

"I'm serious, Kurt," Blaine said. "We broke up last _week_. And I know for some ungodly reason, you appear to like this oaf, but really? Really. I know you're upset with me, still, but you shouldn't just...fall into the first persons arms because he said you have pretty eyes."

"Do you really think that little of me?" Kurt hissed, turning to look at the boy fully, narrowing his eyes. "David isn't just 'some person' to me. He's my friend. He's been more of a friend to me than you have in months. And I am _sick_, and _tired_, of you, and your little meerkat trying to call him my rebound. Unlike some people, I'm not a sex driven maniac who doesn't know what to do with myself when someone calls me 'sex on a stick'."

Blaine huffed. "Listen to me, damn it. Karofsky isn't safe. I tried to tell you this earlier! He doesn't know what love fucking is. He wouldn't even be out if it weren't for Jacob Israel! And I know for a fact once you decide to drop your drawers, he's gonna be gone."

Kurt sighed. "The fact you are pointing the finger at anyone for being a ruthless horn dog would be laughable if you weren't annoying me, Mr. 'Allow-Me-To-Pin-You-Over-My-Current-Stalkers-Car-And-Not-Take-No-For-An-Answer'."

"And you think _Karofsky_, of all people, would take 'no' for an answer? He stole you're first kiss, Kurt! You were bawling to _me_ for weeks."

"Don't deny it, or anything," Kurt spat, glaring at him. "And not to open old wounds, but I distinctly remember A, him stopping when I pushed him back, and B, a sincere and heartfelt apology. Not, 'Eh, your boyfriend is worse than me, blah blah blah'."

Blaine huffed again. He was obviously getting frustrated with Kurt's pigheadedness, but the taller boy couldn't bring himself to care. He just narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy, hoping he would go and finish his run. When he made no move to leave, Kurt hissed, "You know what? I think you're just jealous."

The flush that appeared on Blaine's cheeks was all the response Kurt needed, but Blaine still spluttered, "W-What?"

"Yeah," Kurt continued, a little zap of pride in himself swelling in his chest as he heard a distant rumble from the sky. "Yeah. You know what I think? I think that you didn't realize what you had until someone else had it. I think you hate yourself for it. And I think that you miss me. Well guess what, Mr. Anderson? You can pine over me all you want. Because in this past week David has been better to me than you, or any of my other friends, combined. _And_ he hasn't acted like I owe him anything for his time. So why don't you take your jealousy and hatred for _my boyfriend_ and go home, and think about what you're trying to do to me, now."

He expected Blaine to get defensive. He expected Blaine to scoff and deny the whole speech. He expected Blaine to shake his head and insult Kurt, maybe stand up and stomp away.

What he didn't expect was for Blaine to frown and mumble, "You're right.."

Kurt froze, staring at Blaine like he just grew wings, opening his mouth to say something in return, anything, but all that came out was, "Wha...?"

Blaine looked away and snorted. The fact he was laughing at Kurt didn't settle very well and he found himself glaring at him as he stood up. "Your boyfriend's here."

"Pardon m-"

"What the hell do you want?"

Kurt jumped, looking up to see Blaine had been serious, the smaller boy blinking up at David. "Hey."

"Hi Fancy," David said, leaning down and pressing a deliberately showy kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt felt himself blush, and he heard his ex sigh. David's possessive, he noted. He liked it. "You okay?"

"Mhmm," He hummed, taking the coffee from David when it was offered to him.

"Blaine," David said gruffly, and Kurt glanced upwards. David might as well have just curled his lip and growled for how Blaine reacted; cringing back and taking a couple steps away. "Karofsky."

Kurt rolled his eyes. David. Why is that so hard to remember for everyone?

Blaine gave Kurt a look and murmured something that sounded somewhat like "Bye.." and Kurt nodded at him, watching him break back into a jog before licking his lips and looking back at David, who had sat down beside him. "Hi."

"Hi," David echoed, cocking a brow in question.

"He just showed up," Kurt said, sighing. "I think I hurt his feelings."

"Good," David sniffed, moving his coffee from one hand to the other and wrapping his now free arm around Kurt, squeezing his arm. Kurt snorted, nosing at David's neck. "So clingy."

"You like clingy," David informed him. Kurt giggled. "Maybe a little."

"Did he say anything?" David asked, tilting his head and kissing just behind Kurt's ear, smirking at the little squeak he emitted. He definitely didn't forget about that little...area.

"Of course he said something," Kurt said breathlessly, tilting his head a little and feeling himself blush crimson when David chuckled at the action.

"You know what I mean," David purred, biting at Kurt's earlobe gently.

Kurt made an agitated little grumble noise and ducked his head, practically spitting the words at his coffee. "Basically he's not over me yet."

David rolled his eyes. "How tragic..."

Kurt nodded and glanced up. David seemed to notice he was being stared at and met his gaze, letting out a nervous snicker. "What?"

Kurt didn't say anything, which just added to David's anxiousness, due to the previous subject matter. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt blinked at him, seeming to come out of a trance, and pressed a small kiss to David's lower lip, before leaning back and sucking his own between his teeth as he nodded. "Mhmm."

David smiled, seeing a small dew drop land on Kurt's cheek, causing the other boy to flinch. The older boy laughed and kissed it off before moving to capture Fancy's lips again.

Though, when the second bit of rain tapped Kurt's shoulder, the smaller boy squirmed and clutched his coffee a little closer to himself. "David, it's raining."

"Not yet it's not," David said, dipping his arm lower around Kurt and pulling him forward. Kurt huffed but whatever anger he'd felt melted as soon as David started pecking all over his face.

"This jacket isn't supposed to get wet," Kurt tried.

"Pity."

"David," He whined, sniffing and biting at his boyfriend's ear. "Come on, you brute, we should at least move this to your car?"

"Kinky little devil, aren't you?" David teased, feeling Kurt's face heat up under his lips. "I don't have my car, though."

Kurt's eyes widened. "We are gonna get stuck in a storm, David!"

The laugh that vibrated through him was not comforting to the countertenor in any way shape or form. "I don't mind."

"I do," Kurt pouted, pulling back a fraction of an inch to turn doe eyes at the older boy. David huffed but nodded. "C'mon, we'll walk."

Kurt smirked, triumphant in the fact he might get home without looking like a drowned sewer rat, but the Gods or the elements or maybe it was just the clouds or his luck or some sick twist of all didn't appear to like it, and it was pouring before they'd even gotten out of the park. In spite of Kurt's distress, David seemed rather amused by the whole situation. Damn him.

"If you don't stop snickering..." Kurt said warningly.

"You're just cute like this."

"Like I just took a shower and didn't take my clothes off?" Kurt asked incredulously, taking a swig from his surprisingly still warm coffee.

"Guess you could say that." David chuckled, grabbing Kurt's wrist and stopping him.

"What now?" Kurt sighed, looking up at David in defeat.

"Wanna do me a favor?" David asked, a playfulness to his tone and an almost mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Knock something off the bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?" Kurt asked, amused.

"Don't pretend you don't," David said, a light blush creeping to his dampened cheeks. When Kurt just shrugged, David snorted and rolled his eyes before saying. "Number 3...Or 2, now, I guess."

"What got knocked off?"

"Well, one was 'Come Out'," David admitted. "That's been handled. Two was make you love me back, which I think has been handled?"

Kurt nodded, grinning shyly.

"And since those are good, this is number two now." David's hand crept up to cup the back of Kurt's neck, his thumb tracing the line of Kurt's ear. "Kiss you in the rain...I mostly thought of it because of your need for romance."

"I really do love you," Kurt sighed, breaking in another smile.

David returned it, about to take Kurt's mouth with his own when the smaller boy ducked his head, snorting when David ended up pecking his nose. "What?"

"What's number one?" Kurt whispered, curious.

David flushed, a small pause in his next sentence that had Kurt perking up a little.

"Be there for you...Whenever you need me..."

Kurt wasn't sure which made him swoon more; the words, or how cute he was when he blushed and tucked his chin to his chest like that. "You have been."

David shook his head. "I'm not dead, yet."

For some reasons Kurt wasn't really willing to admit, he felt his eyes gloss over. "Oh, David..."

"No crying," David said suddenly. "I can tell, and I don't like it."

Kurt laughed wetly, wrapping his arms around David's neck and kissing him softly, but deeply, tangling his fingers in his damp hair.

"It's called _happy tears_, Hamhock," Kurt informed when he broke away, only to pull in another gasp before kissing him once again.

When it came to moments like this, Kurt didn't give a _damn_ that his clothes got wet.

* * *

><p><strong>So...much...fluff...my teeth...are falling...out...even with...Seblaine being...a pain... *dead*<strong>  
><strong>Ahem. ANYWAY. Yes...Next chapter will be...the last. *sobs*<strong>  
><strong>Fear not, though, the sequel will probably be published either right with it, or before it, so...another story in this universe. Yeehaw! :P<strong>

**And another thing...HOLY CRAP 250 REVIEWS? *dies of shock!***


	35. Toujours, Fantaisie

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>David was stiff.<p>

No, not _that_ way, you pervert. He had just been working out too damn hard, and not stretching afterwords. It was Quinn's fault; she apparently thought they should ween off the exercise, seeing how he was 'looking so much better' and she 'didn't want to overwork him'. David didn't agree with this, and since he'd never returned her work out DVD's, he'd been doing those after dinner. Which typically left him at 11pm at night, and he just didn't have time to do the stretches, and oh God, was he paying for that today.

But that wasn't why he was tense. Well, the physical reason, yes, but the real reason for his anxiety was because Kurt had called him earlier and asked him to come over, and usually that would've sent him spiraling in pure excitement, but something about his tone...like he was nervous, not sure this was a good idea, something. It made his hands shake, his chest tighten, his jaw tense in a way that made his teeth ache. And when he knocked on Kurt's door, timidly, shaky, he almost had a heart attack...at least, until Kurt opened the door, and he wasn't looking at him with a sad or resigned look, just his normally happy expression at seeing him. Still, he only calmed a little bit after he tugged Kurt against him and pressed his mouth to Kurt's. His boyfriend jumped and giggled a little, looking up after the kiss broke with an amused expression. "Hi, you."

"Hey," David sighed, grinning and cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Miss me?" Kurt asked in a flirtatious tone, raising his brows and settling his hands on David's waist.

"Maybe a little," David replied, circling his thumb around the smaller boys ear. "What did'ya call me here for anyway?"

"Oh," Kurt said, swallowing. "Um...I was...Oh, God, I sound like a clingy person from a soap opera, okay, never mind, let's just...let's just-"

"Hey," David said. "Come on, what is it?"

Kurt sighed. "Can we sit?"

David nodded, leading Kurt to the couch and resting his hand on the small of his back, lifting his brows and waiting for Kurt to speak.

"Just...we'll be going to college in like...a couple months and...and I want to know how...well, I...I got into NYADA and-"

"You got in?" David said, cutting him off. Kurt's lips curled up a little, and that was a good enough response. A little gasp passed Kurt's lips when David crushed his own against them, teasing at the soft hair at the back of Kurt's neck. "When were you gonna tell me?" He asked, a little laugh in his voice.

Kurt blushed. "I..I thought you'd be mad-"

"Why would I be _mad_?" David asked.

"Because I want to know what happens to...to _us_, and..." Kurt frowned. "I don't want to break-up, David."

The older boy shook his head, pressing a small peck to the tip of Kurt's nose. "Good, because...I got into NYU."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "NYADA and NYU are only like, two miles away from each other."

"And they have a great program for sport agent wannabe's," David added. "That is...if you want me to come."

Kurt nodded. "Of course I do. Of course I want you to come!"

David chuckled as Kurt threw his arms around his shoulders, squeezing so tight Dave wasn't a little stunned such a little body could have so much force. The look of pure joy on his face evaporated when David accidentally let out a little whine, the smaller boy tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," David covered, pulling Kurt close again. Kurt narrowed his eyes, too curious for his own good, and tugged at David's gray tee-shirt, pressing his fingers into his shoulders, and watching David fail at hiding a wince. "David...What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," David said again, shaking his head. "I'm just a bit...sore."

Kurt huffed. "Quinn is still making you stretch, right?"

"Yes," He said. At least that was true.

"Are you...um-" Kurt flushed. "-doing other things I don't need to know about, or-"

"Fancy!"

Kurt laughed. "I'm just asking!"

"No, I am not jerking off so vigorously I get myself sore, okay?" David said, amused. "No."

"Fine, then, what?" Kurt asked.

"I am jumping off buildings to see how far I bounce," He informed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "C'mon!"

He sighed. "Quinn's just...been going really light, and I...have been using her tapes."

Kurt frowned. "And not stretching."

It wasn't a question, so David just busied himself with catching Kurt's hand, pulling it from his chest and in between his own, squeezing it. Kurt growled and leaned forward, nuzzling at David's neck quickly before getting off the couch. "You know, I asked her to lighten up on you."

"Why?" David asked shyly, watching Kurt crawl on the small space behind him on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Lie down," Kurt instructed, pushing at David's shoulders until he did so, getting in a more comfortable spot on his thighs. "Because. I think you're perfect, and you're killing yourself."

David blushed, feeling Kurt's hands slip under his shirt, which was pushed up higher as his palms made it up to his shoulders. Kurt felt the older boy squirm a little in discomfort, and leaned down to pepper little butterfly kisses on his spine and up to his neck, feeling him let out a tiny sigh. "Kurt..."

"I'm serious," Kurt said, pressing his thumbs into David's shoulder blades and mouthing at his ear when he gasped. "I can understand wanting to get in shape, I really can...but you act like you can't fit through a door.

"You worry me, sometimes," Kurt continued, sliding his hands down again, to kneed at his ribs, lifting his brows when David, literally, moaned. Because...that was a lot hotter of a sound than he would've expected.

"I- I'm sorry," David said after clearing his throat, seeming to calm a little bit under Kurt's hands, now. "God, that feels good.."

Kurt snorted, moving back down to press his lips against the extremely knotted up areas of David's back - damn, how did he even walk? - as he worked. And David kept whimpering and sighing and groaning and Kurt was just trying to think of him falling over in the mall when he tried to walk in his shoes because he had not mentally prepared himself for those noises and how much more awkward could he make this?

"Jesus, Fancy," David said. "Screw singing, you should just do this for a living."

Kurt laughed. "Like you'd share me."

"Mmph...oh God, no." Kurt snorted, far too entertained to be normal. David whined when Kurt found a particularly abused spot, the smaller boy wincing at the sound. "Is this okay?"

"Mhmm, I'm fine," David said, moving his arm against his side to touch Kurt's knee. Kurt grinned a little. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You're not," David reassured. "I'm okay...You don't even have to be doing this anyway."

"I want to," Kurt said, moving again so he was leaning over David as to press tiny kitten licks against his neck as to distract from this softball of a knot on his back-

"_OKAY, WHAT THE EVER LOVING HELL IS GOING ON IN MY HOUSE NOW?_"

Kurt, more startled by the door slamming than by his brother's voice, merely glanced up, where as David flinched as though he'd been caught half naked with Kurt by his little sister, shifting to tug his shirt down self-consciously. "Um..."

"I knew it, I _KNEW_ you two would be on orgy terms! Where's the rest of them? Were you two just warming up-?"

"Dude," A very bored looking Puck said. "They weren't doing anything."

"Like _hell_ they weren't doing anything, people don't _make_ those sounds when they _aren't doing anything._" Kurt ran his fingers through David's hair and chortled when the older boy hid in the pillow. "And oh good _GOD_ my brother tops. My brother likes sticking it up instead of taking it up. I should of known, such a damn control freak."

Kurt blinked. "Finn, stop yourself."

"And _YOU_," Finn boomed at David, who tilted his head to look up awkwardly. "You think just because Kurt says he's okay with it means he is? No no no, he is just horny. He will die if his first time is on a couch."

Kurt, who was just staring at Finn with a dumbstruck expression, barely registered what David said until Noah burst out laughing and he finally remembered English. "Oh, we're way past couches. We've done it at the park, over cars...hell, we did it in your bed last week."

"_DUDE, BRO CODE, WHAT THE_-"

"He's fucking with you, man!" Puck said, still laughing.

"...Oh."

"Maybe you two could, uh, leave?" Kurt offered.

"How about you two leave?" Puck said. "No closed door rule."

"Dude!" Finn whined. "No, no, how about you stay and watch a movie with us? Y'know,_ X-Men_, rah."

"Is that the one with the cars that stand up?" Kurt asked. "With the black haired girl Puck probably jerks off to?"

Puck nodded absentmindedly before Finn sighed. "That's _Transformers_..."

"Same thing," Kurt said, waving a hand. "Why don't you watch a normal superhero movie? Like Superman, or Batman? Something legit."

"_X-Men_ is _so_ legit!" Finn defended. "It's a _Marvel_ comic, which means it's _legit_!"

Kurt tried to keep his lips from curling up at his brothers distress, but he could feel David shuddering in smothered laughter underneath him and it was a contagious noise. So he bit the insides of his cheeks and raised his brows at Finn instead. "Just because it was a picture book doesn't make it real..."

"Finn's gonna strangle your boyfriend, Karofsky," Puck warned in a humored tone.

"Oh, I'd _love_ to see him try," David said, still smirking, humming when Kurt carded his fingers through his hair, tugging at it gently.

"I give up. I just give up."

"And why would they give him those choices?" Kurt asked. "You're either _X-Men_, which sounds like ex's, or you're _C-Men_, and that just isn't appropriate for anyone under the age of thirteen."

"Nyeh..."

"It's either I make fun of your Charles Xavier dude, or me and David go hang out behind that door..." Kurt said, though he had no intention of doing anything 'behind closed doors' worthy. "And then you can't make out with Puck because then my jokes would have purpose _and_ proof."

Noah smirked and shook his head and Finn made some growly noise that sounded almost like, 'damn it we are not dating'. "Leave, then."

"Smart choice." David caught Kurt wink and snickered, waiting until Kurt got off his legs before tugging the smaller boy closer to him and taking him downstairs.

**...oOo...**

They were still downstairs an hour later, hearing the occasional explosion from the movie upstairs. After much prompting, Kurt had gotten David back into a lain position and accidentally soothed the boy into a snooze. So now, here he was, sitting next to him and smoothing out his hair absentmindedly, just...watching. He was really cute when he was sleeping, Kurt found out, so bliss'd out and happy, so calm. It made Kurt happy...and frankly, David's shoulder made a damn good pillow, and Kurt was taking advantage of that.

Well, until David grumbled and shifted, turning his head and looking at the smaller boy. "Please tell me I didn't..."

"You did," Kurt said, snickering and brushing his lips against the back of David's neck and nosing at his messed up hair.

"Damn," He sighed, rolling slightly so he was on his side, Kurt lying over his ribs, in a perfect position for David to wrap an arm around his waist. Kurt grinned down at him. "Hi."

"Hey," He replied, moving his other hand to cup the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed, looking eerily like Spook for a moment and David chuckled, getting a raised brow from Kurt. "What?"

David shook his head, quickly turning them over and getting a chirp out of his boyfriend, and swallowing his laughter with his own mouth, not letting up until Kurt's gasp could probably be heard up the stairs. "Nothing."

"You're really great when you first see me," Kurt said, giggling and wrapping his arms around David's neck gently. "So spontaneous."

"You're a good thing to see," David told him. Kurt scoffed, and David narrowed his eyes at him. "What was that?"

"That's just a ridiculous thing to say," Kurt said, shaking his head and pushing his nose against David's. His boyfriend frowned, leaning his forehead against Kurt's and pecking his upper lip. "Are you stupid?"

Kurt pouted. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you just coughed when I said you're great..." David said slowly. "And you are great. You're perfect, Kurt..."

Kurt sighed. "You're sweet."

"I'm _honest_," David told him, lifting himself up slightly when Kurt shifted, bending his leg up and resting his knee against David's side. "And I have never adored anything or anyone more than I do you...And you know I'm very picky."

Kurt snickered slightly, turning his head and brushing the back of his hand against his eyes before burrowing into David's shoulder. "You really need to stop making be cry," He said, the words muffled by David's shoulder.

"As long as they're still happy tears, I don't mind," He said, turning his head and nuzzling and mouthing at Kurt's ear. Kurt felt a hand on the back of his head, massaging his scalp gently and Kurt finally huffed and feel back in the pillow. "_Embrasse-moi?_"

_Kiss me?_

David smiled, pressing against the smaller boy and capturing his mouth once again, one hand still in his hair and the other rested against his ribcage, Kurt's hands tangled in David's hair and gripping the back of his shirt. "_Toujours, Fantaisie._"

_Always, Fancy._

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* More fluffy sap as an ending...I'm gonna go cry now, okay? Okay. Anyway...I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You are all SO sweet and I am so happy with the response to this story! Thank you all SO much, you've made this so much fun! :') So...FF is screwy right now? For those of you who got emails and couldn't see it, I apologize! Pop me a review if this goes through? Dang thing...lol<strong>

_**ATTENTION**_**: For those of you who actually give a damn about Blaine and Sebastian, I have been convinced into writing a sister fic. It's called "Stay The Same" and is on my profile and I hope to see some of you over there :]**

**DorkFace: **_So, your PM is off, so I'll post here. How WRONG is it that I still haven't been able to get my hands on an X-Men? So, I had no idea what to do with it, and if you don't like they way I stuffed it in here, message me here or on Tumblr (same username) or...something. haha Hopefully this was okay? If not, like I said, let me know! :]_


End file.
